


Reader Halloweenie (Kinktober 2020)

by hostilewitness



Series: Kinktobers [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love Bites, Masturbation, Muscles, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One Night Stands, Oral Fixation, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Stockings, Stuck in a wall, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness
Summary: Additional tags/warnings/notes will be added through the month and are found in the beginning of each chapter and the index.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Maximilien (Overwatch)/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Series: Kinktobers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480436
Comments: 297
Kudos: 570





	1. Index

All my reader inserts are **female pronouns**. If you have something you need tagged please reach out to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hostilewitness_)/[tumblr](https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/ask) or comment here telling me the tag and I will add it! Additional descriptions/details of each one will be in the notes before each chapter.

Theme, character(s), with plot or without plot, time period, and warnings/triggers for all chapters are here on the index. Themes may change as posting continues! 

  
1\. Index.  
2\. Stuck In A Wall, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP/Minimal Plot, Pre-Explosion. Commander/Agent dynamic, teasing, semi-public. (~3500)   
3\. Nylons/Tights, **Siebren de Kuiper.** PWP/Minimal Plot, Post-Explosion. Solo masturbation, pining. (~2300)   
4\. One Night Stand, **Maximilien.** PWP, Post-Explosion. Food mention (non-sexual), some oral fixation. (~5900)   
5\. Somnophilia, **Reaper.** PWP/Minimum Plot, Post-Explosion Talon. Self-induced drugging (sleeping pills), **NON-CONSENSUAL**. (~6200)  
6\. Spanking, **Jesse McCree**. PWP/Minimal Plot, AU Talon. Commander/agent dynamic, domination, hair pulling, humiliation. (~2300)  
7\. Sthenolagnia, **Reinhardt Wilhelm.** PWP/Minimal Plot, Pre-Explosion. Commander/Agent dynamic. (~3600)   
8\. Public Teasing, **Akande Ogundimu.** PWP/Minimum Plot, Post-Explosion Talon. Sex toys (under clothes), public sex. (~1600)   
9\. Threesome, **Reaper & Sigma.** PWP, Post Explosion Talon/Time Travel AU. Commander/agent dynamics, flirting, pining, jealousy. (~11,000)   
10\. Hickey/Bite Marks, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, College Professor AU. Mentioned drinking, hate fucking, dirty talk, name-calling. (~6300)   
11\. Bondage, **Hanzo Shimada.** PWOP, Any timeframe. Bondage (used on Reader), overstimulation, sex toys, anal plug. (~2100)  
12\. Hair pulling, **Reinhardt Wilhelm.** PWP/Minimal Plot, Post-Explosion. Commander/Agent dynamic, semi-public. (~1900)  
13\. Sensory Deprivation, **Gabriel Reyes.** PWP, Pre-Explosion. Commander/Agent dynamic, sensory deprivation, thigh riding, public sex. (~5500) 


	2. Stuck In A Wall, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve accidentally caught yourself in a rather compromising position, Commander Reyes finds you and tries to help but, well, we all know where this is going! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~3500  
> Explicit  
> Pre-Explosion Overwatch  
> PWP/Minimal plot  
> Commander/Agent dynamic, semi-public

There have been plenty of times you’ve been caught in strange situations while working in Blackwatch.

The time you were cornered in Malta and forced to fight off enemies with nothing more than plastic utensils, or the time when you found yourself dangling from a tangle of vines off the side of a cliff in Brazil, you were never shy of danger- but you’d never got yourself into a situation quite like _this_ one before. 

“How did you even manage this?” Commander Reyes breathed out behind you, his disappointed tone ending in a light-hearted scoff. 

“If I knew, I would have been able to get out of this a long time ago.” You growled back and beat your fist to the wall holding you captive. 

This was utterly and completely humiliating. 

Blackwatch used hard light walls in their training room, set up in different places to practice taking cover and you had managed to be stuck in one of those walls for hours after you'd been training by yourself, fighting off training bots and chucking weapons when you tripped over your feet and thought the wall would catch you. Hard light technology, although incredibly useful and immeasurably valuable, still had some critical issues and you, lucky, _lucky_ you, just happened to accidentally discover a bug in the up and coming tech. You braced yourself, expecting to fall face-first into the wall when instead, to your surprise, you phased through, and with a jarring hit to the core the hard light flickered back to a solid-state. Confused and unsure how you managed to that, you found yourself quite literally stuck in a wall. No wiggle room, no way to break it, just the low hum of light and a headful of confusion as you tried to process what happened.

After a brief moment of panic, and a moment to assess to make sure the hard light hadn’t cut through you like some kind of laser, you found you were at least able to rest your toes on the ground, but your communicator was tucked in your pocket unreachable on the other side of the wall leaving you with no way to reach anyone outside of the training room. 

You yelled for help, tried to aim your voice at the closed doors hoping someone would be anywhere near enough to hear you. After what felt like an eternity in the darkness, you stopped yelling once the overhead lights powered off with a metallic thud. Lights out was at 11pm, no one was around. You groaned and tried kicking and hitting the wall in frustration, tried everything in your power only to find you were bruising yourself from your escape attempt. 

It wasn’t until you heard the familiar sounds of your commanders' heavy boots walking through empty halls when you began to call out again. Luckily he picked up on your pleads for help and Reyes found you, much to your relief and embarrassment. 

“Huh.” He wondered aloud to himself as you heard his feet shuffling on the other side of the wall. He hit his knuckles against it, testing to see if it would give, which made you roll your eyes. “Well, I don’t think I can pull you out. Looks like it’s reformed around you. Give me a second to see if there’s anywhere I can disconnect the power source.” 

“Sure, take your time.” You responded maybe just a little too bitterly, knowing it wasn’t his fault you were stuck there. “This is so stupid. Of course it happened to me. Shit like this doesn’t happen to Genji, or Jesse-” 

“Jesse almost lost his eye yesterday because he forgot to check his weapon, I don’t think either of them are fair comparisons.” Reyes chuckled. 

Behind, he brushed by you, his leg against yours and all at once you were far too aware of how easily you could have been taken advantage of.

What a thought _that_ was, Commander Reyes having his way with you, his hands gripped to your hips- 

No, full stop. 

You couldn’t think that way about him.

Sure, you were one of the few on the team who could get the war-hardened commander to crack a genuine smile, you were fully aware there were little flirtations and every now and the smallest touch of bumping arms, but you knew where the line was. He was your boss after all. 

Trying not to let your mind run wild, you glanced over your shoulder, it was hard to see through the glowing blue of the hard light but just barely you could make out his form running a hand along the edges of the panel. Your face felt heated, although you knew you had no reason to be so flustered just because of the position. 

Reyes had been quiet for a while, unsure whether it was awkwardness or simply him focusing, the silence was making you even more nervous and you were stumbling over your thoughts trying to think of ways to break it. 

“I feel like there’s a very inappropriate joke I could make right now.” You hesitantly laughed, hoping humor would ease your heartbeat jumping to your throat.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice wavered, his pitch was just a little higher than usual. He _absolutely_ knew what you meant. 

“Oh, come on Reyes.” You teased, trying to coax him out of his shell. “It’s a little silly, isn’t it? Being stuck like this, it’s just the two of us with no one else around, you can’t tell me this isn’t the setup for a low budget porno.” 

“These hard light walls are not low budget.” He corrected only to immediately begin fumbling over his words. “And you- you shouldn’t be joking about that kind of stuff.” 

“Hey _I’m_ the one stuck in this shit, I think, if anyone, I’m allowed to joke about it!”

“Well I can’t find any way to switch it off, so I guess you’re stuck there until we can get a technician down here.” He stepped away from you, arms out at his side with knuckles to his hips. 

“Please tell me that was a joke.” You dropped your lighthearted laugh and pushed your hands against the wall, exhausted from holding your upper half up. “You are joking, right?” 

“Unfortunately not.” 

“No!” You yelled into the dim training room before groaning and letting yourself fall limp with defeat. “Goddammit. Okay, can you at least try to pull me out? Just to see if it does anything at all before I subject myself to more embarrassment of other people seeing me like this?” 

“I really don’t think you’re getting out of this through brute force.” He protested, but you felt him move directly behind your legs once more. “Um, sorry… about having to put my hands on you like this.” 

Big hands wrapped at the dip between thigh and hips, fingers gripping you tight before he tugged at you roughly. You cried out in a shock of pain as you felt your shirt shift with his pull, the sound of fabric ripping along the edge where the hard light had been pressing down too tight made you whip your head to look over your shoulder with a mean glare. 

“Oops.” He spoke under his breath. "I didn't think that would-" 

“And now you’re trying to undress me, nice.” You couldn’t help but laugh at how frustrated you were and how silly it all seemed. 

Through the wall you caught a glimpse of the look on his face, eyes wide and his fingers not yet letting you go. There was a pulse between your legs that had you catching yourself from clawing your nails into the wall. It would be so easy for him to just rip away the rest, but you _definitely_ weren't thinking about that. 

“You’re the one who asked me to help you!” He frantically responded, crashing you back to the reality of the situation and his fingers curling into the fabric of your pants. 

“Not by tearing my shirt off of me!” You half chuckled back at him with a wide smile. 

“It’s a small hole, I did not tear the _whole_ thing.” He sounded almost embarrassed.

Never before had you considered how small you’d feel in his hands. Supersoldier enhancements and strength were lighting a fire in you that was going to break you down, it felt like your body was going to betray your better judgments soon if he didn't step away. He was just staying there, not doing anything and it was stirring your core with heat. 

“Reyes?” You breathed out.

“Hm?” His lips were tightly closed. 

“Do you plan on taking your hands off?”

“Yes- Yes, of course, sorry. I’m so sorry about that.” His hands left you and within seconds you heard him heading for the door in a hurry. “Let me go make some calls-” 

The heavy door slammed behind him, leaving you to wonder if you’d make him so uncomfortable he couldn’t even be around you.

There was no way he could tell how the way he touched you made you feel... was there? You tried so hard to not be obvious, but maybe it was a feeling in the air weighing heavy giving you away. Jokes tried to lighten the mood but as you stayed there in the quiet of the training room you were running through his reaction over and over again thinking you must have crossed a line. 

Inside your chest hurt, heart pulling and aching while you buried your embarrassed face in your hands. 

Minutes and minutes and minutes dragged on torturing you with your own lewd thoughts until the door squeaked open again. When Reyes returned there was an undeniable heat in your core stirring and threatening as you tried not to shift your thighs together. His steps moved toward you again, he seemed hesitant to approach and you could hear his breath shaking trying hard to be controlled. Directly behind your legs, you heard him take in a sharp gasp before speaking.

“Tech is out, it’ll be a few hours before anyone can get down here.” He blurted out. 

“Oh, ah- um, okay.” Your stuttering stopped as you chewed at the corner of your lip and shifted your legs slightly. He seemed nervous and that was making you feel even more awkward. It felt like he knew you were letting your mind run wild with fantasies you’d normally only find late at night on your phone, to you it felt as if you were completely exposed to him. “So I’m here for a while then…?” 

“Yeah-” Something about his voice was so distant, so distracted. "Yeah, you're stuck here for a bit." 

That damn wall. Turning to glance over your shoulder, you wished you could see through it clearly, you wished you had the confidence to ask him what he was thinking and why he was acting the way he was. A long moment of silence had you holding your breath, not wanting to say anything else that would make things even worse. 

With a shift of your weight from one hip to the other, your body tired of keeping the lower half of yourself up, your legs shook as you adjusted on your toes trying to make yourself comfortable. There was no way you could prove it, but you could feel it, you just feel his eyes grazing over you and you pressed your hands to your cheeks trying to ignore it. 

"I'm... sorry about the joke I made earlier, commander." You finally spoke quietly before moving your fingertips to your lips, hand over your face hiding your embarrassment. 

"Don't worry about it." There was a small smile in his voice and this breathy quality that immediately had you perking your ears. 

Something pressed to the upper side of your thigh. You gasped behind your hand, muffling yourself when you felt him.

Large fingers slid over the curve of your ass before moving down, his thumb rubbed lightly against the inner seam of your pants making you jump before you sank into his touch. His thumb pressed between your legs, it was a pressure that was barely felt by your folds, but it forced your entire body to tingle and your mouth to hang open in a silent caught breath.

You paused to wonder if he was actually touching you, or if you were so desperate to feel that you were just imaging it. Through the hard light wall, you watched his dark from looming behind you and you chewed at the corner of your lip. That thumb brushed along you again, the opposite direction before flicking back and pressing harder until you squirmed against him. Your body reacted with full desperation, pushing your hips up to the highest you could on your toes until you were flush against his fingers.

He paused after feeling you encourage him, his other hand moving to hold at the side of your thigh. 

“Reyes?” You breathed out. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He sounded restrained, gritting his teeth even, unsure of himself yet he knew exactly what he was going to do if you let him continue. 

“Keep going-” You raked your nails against the wall and rubbed your knees together. It took all the strength in you to express just how electric he made you feel. “I like it.” 

"I shouldn't-" He sounded like he was trying to talk himself out of it, but within a beat he was handling you roughly, the thumb tracing you moved instead to push hard against the fabric feeling out every outline hidden beneath your clothes. Instinctually, you grabbed at your mouth, covering gasped moans that fell just short of being spoken with every rush of his touch.

It was a tease, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying watching you twist and push against him, he knew exactly what he was doing to build that pressure that was threatening to drive you crazy. Although his touch was through the thick layers of fabric, your combat pants certainly not suited for the most erotic feeling, he traced you and let his hand work between your legs until you could feel yourself growing wet against your panties.

The hand gripped at your thigh pulled away, only for the sound of a belt buckle clacking and a zipper being undone to leave your legs trembling. A guttural groan left him as you felt the weight of his cock fall to rest on you, heavy against your backside. His large hands returned to your hips, instead of simply resting loosely, this time he dug his fingers into your side and palmed against you. With a push of his hips forward, his weight rested over you and he fell forward to press his face and shoulders against the wall. You let out a shaking sigh with a bit smile as he began rutting himself against the curve of your ass, throbbing and aching with torturously slow hip thrusts. 

He seemed to be tormenting himself with settling for humping away at you instead of taking you up on your half-joking offer of a low budget porno. Fingers gripped onto the sides of your thighs telling a story of a man who wanted to do much more but was forcing himself to hold back. Even with permission, he still didn’t want to fully take advantage of you in such a compromised position. You were both frustrated and flattered. 

As if your face wasn’t warm enough, you found yourself burying your face in your hand as your nerves lit with warmth from his body rocking against yours. Between your legs, beneath your clothes, you could feel with each of his thrusts the terribly growing spot wetting the center of your panties. 

"Please don't just tease me like this." You began with a small moan. "You can touch me more-"

“You shouldn't encourage me-” Reyes grunted with a hard grind that sent you reeling as he pressed his cock hard against your covered folds. "We shouldn't be doing this in the first place." 

You weren't convinced, and apparently, neither was he. His fingers hooked at your pants, pulling them to your thighs in a move that made the hole in your shirt tear further.

His actions mismatching his words, movements of a man on a mission compared to the disciplinary tone he was taking had you dropping your hands to brace the wall hoping he would finally give you what you wished for. His calloused thumb pressed hard to the skin of your inner thigh, trailing up until he reached where your panties sat with a curved hem, he ran his nail just under and slid up until he was able to spread apart your cheeks exposing you in a way that had you shifting your feet.

Hard and heavy his cock pressed to your panties. Down a layer of fabric, the feeling was far more intense and heat bust through your veins. He must have felt you twitch with anticipating, he rubbed himself against your panties, feverishly grinding his body tightly between your legs, using your body for solely his own pleasure. 

Unsure how long he was there rutting himself against you like that, Reyes seemed to be intent on getting himself off without giving you what you desperately wished for. From the way he felt sliding against you, with almost all his weight collapsed onto you and the wall, with the size of his cock grinding between your cheeks, just picturing him actually pushing between your legs to stretch your entrance wide as he entered you had you wishing for him to do so much more. Your legs had never felt quite as tingly or weak, and rather than sitting in embarrassment, you were thanking the wall that trapped you and his strong hands for holding you in place. 

Thrust after thrust you were aching harder for him. Occasionally his grinds would result in his tip sliding against your wet spot, catching momentarily before sliding higher leaving you with a groan escaping his lips echoing into the empty dark training room. If his goal was to tease you to the point of insanity, he was doing a fantastic job, as you could bearly keep stable to hold your weight up against the wall. Time was slipping away from you, mind bouncing around, stuck there in that hole with your commander getting himself off.

It wasn’t until you heard him restraining deep moans within his throat and felt the telltale throbs of a man about to spill over the edge that you began to feel the coil within you about to burst. 

"S-shit, I didn't think this through-" He half laughed as he gripped at your hip. His voice was quiet and somewhat panicked. 

Reyes pressed hard to you and pulsed before letting out a sharp breath. Pausing to rock shallowly against your ass, fingers hooked at your panties, pulling them to the side at your center. Wondering what he could be doing when he was so close, you waited and wiped sweat from the side of your forehead as his tip slid between the fabric and your skin, moving so his tip teased at your entrance, his hand guiding it to rub between folds up and down, up and down, up and down until you were pressing your fists to the wall. One hand gripped tightly at your hip, the other moved to hold your panties in place around his cock as he shifted to once against rut at you, this time beneath your panties and between your cheeks, he continued his final throes of pleasure teasing against your folds, fucking you without ever actually entering you. 

“I’m going to-” Reyes couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

Before you could even process it, wet warmth hit your folds and spread against the inner fabric of your panties. Reyes grunted, his hand moving frantically at his base as he released himself entirely. 

When he stilled, pausing to catch his breath and inspect the state he’d left you in, you could feel the inner fabric soaked and sticking to your skin. Behind you, his hands were slowly sliding up and down the sides of your thighs while you could feel his release dripping down between your thighs. Finally, you could hear his own breath equaling out, and his thoughts must have been catching up to him. The gentle blue glow of the hard light wall highlighted the sweat beaded over your skin, everything felt like it stopped. Reyes froze, you froze, the room once filled with stifled moans now waiting on even a breath to break the silence. 

“If you're not going to finish me off,” Finding your voice again, you smiled as you spoke, unable to stop the pulsing deep within you still of a denied finish. “Would you mind pulling my pants up before anyone else sees me like this?” 

“I wouldn’t have left you with your pants down!” He spoke in a huff, embarrassed you would even imply that's something he would do. He scoffed and grabbed your hips for one last final half hearted bump of his crotch against your behind. "Sorry about... the mess." 

With his cum settling against you, hands fell to where your pants bunched at your knees, he hoisted your waistband back into place and reached around to adjust your pants zipper before he shoved himself back in his own clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@spookynsfw88 on twitter did some amazing fan art of this chapter ;w; please go check it out! ](https://twitter.com/spookynsfw88/status/1302361445682671617)


	3. Nylons/Tights, Siebren de Kuiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a thing for those stockings you wear with your uniform... ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2300  
> Explicit  
> Post-Explosion Talon  
> PWP/Minimal plot  
> Solo masturbation, pining

Talon, for the most part, left Siebren de Kuiper to his own. He was free to work in a state of the art lab, funded by their underhanded ways of course, free to explore whatever opportunities his heart desired and to research anything he wished with his brilliant mind, but he was subject to one restraining and nonnegotiable condition: His work was monitored by members of Talon and filed away in the case that they would be interested in using his work as they saw fit. 

There were a handful of people from Talon who checked in on him every month, most were stoic agents with deeply tired eyes who never laughed at his lame jokes about the stars, nor did they seemed interested in the pages and pages of research he’d done. He wasn’t the biggest fan of these agents, except for the case of one in particular who he thought of fondly. 

You were the only one who he could get to crack a smile, the only one who would sit with him and share stories over a cup of tea. You were the rare type of Talon agent who seemed genuine, or even remotely friendly. He often wondered what drove you to Talon, usually the agents were bitter and cold towards him, but he thought you were an absolute delight to be around. Your company was one he looked forward to. You, and that perfectly pressed uniform of yours. 

The non-combat Talon uniforms were discrete but distinctive, Siebren could pick Talon agents out in a crowd at a simple glance, black thick fabric up to military standards usually lined with white thread and hidden Talon emblems sewn inside of jackets. He personally preferred it when you showed up in the skirt version, not that the jacket and pants didn’t fit you beautifully, but when you wore the skirt along with it you wore _stockings._ He couldn’t properly explain what it was about them that made him feel the way he did, but what he did know was that he loved seeing you in them. The look of them, the sound, the feeling, everything about stockings had him buckling over with a hand clutched at the front of his pants when he thought about ripping them off you. 

"I brought lunch this time!" You appeared at his lab one afternoon, beaming a smile and holding a plastic bag up next to your face. 

"There was no need for that I assure you." He shyly tried to wave you off. He rubbed a palm at the back of his neck, kneading sore muscles from straining in his seat all day. "I would love to share it with you, however. Only if you have the time, of course." 

With a smile, you sat across from him, shared a lunch that filled the air of his lab with the pungent aroma of cheap food but he didn't mind. Hidden beneath the table, your legs bumped into his. He could feel the way your nylons slid against his pants, it sent a jolt through his veins and had him awkwardly hunching over to hide the twitch at the front of his pants. You fidgeted as you ate, made small talk while your legs shifted together out of his sight and it took all the power in him not to reach down to take your ankle into his hand just to _feel_ you. 

He must have been blushing- he certainly felt like he was, his cheeks burning and eyes averting yours between bites. 

"Are you feeling alright today, Sigma? You're quieter than usual." You spoke carefully, a hushed tone that Talon agents wouldn't normally take with him. The fact that you cared had him gripping at the knot in his stomach. 

"Just a bit under the weather, I suppose." He bluffed and watched as you finished off your meal. 

"Well be sure to set aside some time to take care of yourself." All you could offer was condolences and a sympathetic gaze. After a quick check of the time on your phone, you began to rustle about collecting the trash strewn across the table, you offered to pick him up something to aid his perceived illness. 

In a hurry to pack up and leave, you weren't as careful as you usually were. In an attempt to leave the seat, you let your legs drag over the edge of the chair. Pantyhose slid over a rough wood edge, snagging and catching on the delicate fabric only for the sound of them tearing making you pause. You froze with a bag of trash and glanced down. 

“Ah, shit.” You clicked your tongue as you twisted your leg to look at the rip. Brows furrowed in distress, you reached to touch the newly formed holes. “Dammit, not today. I have to report to headquarters right after this and they’re incredibly strict on the uniform up there. It's ridiculous actually now that I think about it, they’ll actually doc me _more_ points for having a run in these stupid things than they would for not having them on at all.” 

“I’m so sorry about that-” He began to apologize as if it was his fault for a simple accident, fingers nervously fidgeted at the idea of something he’d done causing you trouble. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” You immediately began to brush it off, waving his worry away as you dropped your expression. “Really, it’s okay. A few disciplinary points won’t hurt me. Although I should get these off... Do you mind if I use your restroom so I can throw these out before I leave?”

“Please, feel free.” He was bright red in the face and he could feel it, not only was he feeling terrible about ruining your perfect uniform but now his mind was racing with the idea of you sliding those tights off behind closed doors. If only he had the courage to swoon you, if he had more of a backbone he would have pushed his hand beneath your skirt, fingers hooked to the top of the nylons, he would have leaned close to your ear and asked if you needed a hand in getting them off. 

If you noticed his state, you saved him the embarrassment of telling him. Instead, your eyes were cast down to the tear as you tried to get a better look before you huffed up and made your way to the lab's restroom.

While you were locked away, Siebren stood only for his palms to fall heavy against the table and his head spun. He leaned over, eyes shut tight and mind begging his own body to behave. He felt like such a pervert, thoughts of you spread across his desk in nothing but stockings, of him sliding between your thighs, of kissing you and gripping at your legs while grinding into you- thoughts he knew he needed to push away, ones he knew had no reality in this lifetime. Long breaths helped him focus, much to his relief he calmed himself and returned to his usual professional self by the time you exited the restroom. 

"Thanks, Sigma. I'll see you in another week or so, okay? Feel better!" You waved as you passed by, already heading towards the exit. 

Your walk was far quieter without the nylons, the usual shifting of thighs and sheer fabric against the inside of your skirt was now silenced.

Knowing your legs were bare left his mind with a gnawing voice at the back of his mind. The image of your ripped nylons was tempting him, he tried not to wonder if you'd left them in the bathroom or if you'd stuffed them away into your bag to dispose of later. You left with a wave and a smile, thinking nothing of his hunched over demeanor or the way he was hiding his lap. He knew that even with his fantasies, he had to keep things professional- the last thing he wanted to do was make the one person with Talon he enjoyed seeing uncomfortable. 

For the rest of the day, he tried to keep focused on his work, tried to ignore the almost painful turning deep in his core that yearned to feel close to you. He would shake his head and talk himself out of it, he wasn't the kind of creepy man that goes around breaking in and sniffing panties, but for the entirety of the afternoon, he wondered what it would feel like to touch your stockings. At first he thought he could fight it, occasionally his mind would slip back into complicated equations or run on research sentences. Distracting himself was the only way to get through the day, and it worked, at least until he was left with no choice but to head in to make sure all the lights were off in the bathroom before leaving for the night.

Everything else in the lab was dark, only the soft glow of blue lights displaying time and statuses of tests being run emitting through the room. With the lab dark, he could see the dim sliver of light from beneath the bathroom door. 

They were there. Right there. Sitting there in plain sight, bunched up and tossed without a second thought in a trash can set in the corner of his lab's single-stall restroom were your ripped stockings.

He paused. 

He considered what you'd think of him if you knew what he wanted to do. 

But, curiosity got the better of him the longer he stared at your pantyhose resting at the bottom of an otherwise empty waste bin. 

Siebren slammed the bathroom door behind him. Giving in to secret dirty thoughts he reached in and gripped tightly as they slipped between his fingers. The guilt he felt as he brought your ruined tights to his face was quickly washed out by the arousal he was flooded with. He breathed you in, his body shaking as he pressed them to his lips, gasping shallowly. Deep in his imagination, he was picturing what he could have done with you if he’d been in the bathroom while you were taking them off. 

Mouth falling open, he daydreamed about running his hands along the sides of your legs, his fingertips sliding over your thighs, beneath your skirt until he’d touch you at the inner seam. You’d squeeze your thighs together, his fingers trapped between them touching your heat until he’d be unable to control himself. 

“Ah-” He groaned through gritted teeth as his hand pushed beneath the waistband. Fumbling to free himself, his shoulders crashed back against the bathroom wall as his pants fell to his ankles. 

He didn't care anymore about keeping up appearances. Locked behind a door in a dark lab, left to his own for hours into the night he let his thoughts crash over him. He needed you, he needed to feel you. 

With your tights bunched in his hand, he used them as a barrier between the skin of his palm and his throbbing cock. Sheer fabric twisted and turned as he pumped, every movement making him dizzy as he allowed himself to completely give in to his fantasy. Fingers squeezed around tightly, his eyes fluttered and in his mind, he was pinning you to the lab equipment as his nails would rip the seam of your pantyhose apart. He wished for nothing more than to see you sprawled out across his floor, legs open and nylons torn to shreds pulling over your skin and inviting him in. 

He wondered how you'd take him. If you would melt beneath his touch and let him grind at you without care, if you would writhe and scream beneath him. Would you gasp for him? Would you whine out his name the first time he entered you? Smiling at himself, he thought you would. Large hands gripped around him tightly as he thought of holding your thighs apart, fingers hooked at the rips in your tights opening them wider and wider until he would be able to reach the center of your panties with ease. He shuttered when he glanced down, cracking his eyes open to peek at the scene of your tights wrapped at his cock. They were twisted and messy, but he could see the very distinct stain of a wet spot directly in the center. 

The idea of you secretly wet for him was far too much for his already overheated mind, in his hand he throbbed and bucked his hips. With one hand clasped over his mouth, he fell short of uttering your name as he came hard into the bunched pantyhose. The backs of his shoulders were heavy to the bathroom wall tile, his hips jutting out in front of him while his hand pumped lazily through the last ropes of pleasure.

Reality came crashing back the moment he finished, the true nature of using your pantyhose to jerk himself off with had him rushed with guilt. He didn't do things like that, he _knew_ he should never do anything that would violate you in such a way. Yet, he was already yearning for more. Just thinking of you finding him like this had him shaking, he hurried to wipe himself clean and pull his clothes back into place. After wiping the sweat from his brow, he stared down at the bunched fabric now wet and ruined with his release. An internal debate settled on leaving them back where he found them, laying at the bottom of the trashcan, rather than taking the pair home and being tempted to use them again later. 

Siebren pushed out a trembling sigh as he finally flicked the light switch, leaving the bathroom and your disregarded garment out of mind as he locked up and shut everything down for the night. 


	4. One Night Stand, Maximilien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one night stand with a stranger in a rich city doesn’t quite end how you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~5900  
> Explicit  
> Post Explosion  
> PWP  
> Food mention (non-sexual), light oral fixation, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex.

Monte Carlo. A city of diamonds, marble, seaside casinos, powerful men, and one of the few places left untouched by the omnic crisis or the spoils of Overwatch. It was a place for those with wealth to steal away and shield themselves from the world's ugliness, surrounded by massive skyscrapers, sprawling mansions, a seemingly unending sea of boats and yachts lining the docks. Monte Carlo was a safe haven. 

Or at least, it was supposed to be.

It would have been if you hadn't met Maximilien.

There on a completely unexpected work trip, you were simply a patron enjoying the sights of the city when you first bumped into the omnic. You'd wandered into a casino that caught your eyes after a days worth of meetings, the sights were certainly something to behold as the room buzzed with voices gambling away debts higher than your yearly salary. Wanting to see the richest of the rich in Monte Carlo, you were peeking into one of the high roller rooms when a game seemed to have just ended. Without any idea of who he was or the power he had, you thought nothing of it when you stepped back blindly trying to get out of the way of a crowd exiting when your back crashed against the hard chest of an omnic who towered over you. Surprised by the sudden appearance of someone directly behind you, your feet stumbled and your heel dug heavy down against the toe of his shoe before you quickly tried to pull away.

The moment you felt him, you flushed and twisted around to apologize, but the damage was already done. 

"I'm so sorry!" You blurted out up at his strangely gentle face. 

"Please, think nothing of it. You didn't hurt me." He brushed you off, his glowing eyes moving in a way that almost felt human. 

"Still, I think I scuffed your shoes, really I'm sorry." You turned to face him, your eyes dropping to his once shiny footwear now ruined with the mark of your heel. With a grimace you tried to hide your emotion as you stared down knowing you must have ruined a pair of rather expensive shoes. 

"I suppose you did." He mused as the crowd finally thinned around you. He moved his hands to his hips, his suit jacket falling open as he stared down at his foot and checked the damage. With a small laugh, the omnic man looked back to your eyes. "Normally I would be annoyed by something like this, but you're quite beautiful. For seeing your smile, all is forgiven." 

"Oh-!" Your face flushed immediately, the unexpected flirtation took you by surprise. He must just really not care about his shoes. Thinking it must have been some sort of mistake, you persisted. "No, no, I insist, let me help you get that cleaned-" 

"If you insist, I will only allow you to repay me by gracing me with your presence to a dinner I'm about to attend." He motioned toward the other end of the casino. "Please, join me." 

Heart beating so rapidly in your chest you couldn't even hear your own thoughts, you were so flustered you didn't even stop to think _'hey wait, isn't this guy an omnic, why's he going to dinner?'_ , instead, you buried your cheeks in your hands and followed his lead as metal fingers slid to your lower back gently guiding you with him through the crowd. You had every opportunity to say no, to turn and run the other direction, but there was something so kind about him that you felt at ease. He whisked you away through lavish hallways and gold-lined doorways until you were standing at a massive glass door looking into an otherwise empty but incredibly flashy restaurant. 

"Mr. Maximilien, this is unexpected! You've brought a guest this evening! Please, give me just a moment to reconfigure your table. I'll be back as quickly as possible." A well-intentioned and doe-eyed host hurried away. Realizing it was the first time you heard his name, you repeated it in your mind cementing it. Maximilien, Maximilien, _Maximilien_. 

"Maximilien. Not the name I would have guessed for you. Do you ever go by Max?" You asked as you played with your cuticles nervously. 

"Even those that know me most intimately still call me Maximilien." His hand moved from your back to his pocket, checking something on the screen of his phone. 

The host returned and before you knew it, you found yourself seated across the well-dressed omnic as he was rolling the cuffs of his sleeve to his elbows. Maximilien asked your name, made small talk with you about why you were in town and how long you'd be there as you looked around the resturant. String lights sprawled across the ceiling, most of the room left in dim lighting other than the soft glow of candles on tables and glittering lights above. A stark white tablecloth sat beneath modern tableware waiting for drinks to be poured and utensils in need of a meal. You couldn't get comfortable in your seat, not only because you were so nervous about having just stupidly followed a stranger somewhere, but now your palms were sweating as he leaned against the edge of the table and stared you down.

Suddenly it was occurring to you this man was not simply another patron of the casino, this one someone with connections, someone with _agency_. 

"When it's just me, these dinners usually go fairly quickly. The menu changes seasonally and must be approved by me each time, but because I don't eat, I approve the chef's creations based on visual presentation alone. Since you've so graciously accepted my offer to dinner, please have as much of each dish as you like, but keep in mind there's plenty we'll be shown this evening. It will be nice to have a second opinion for once."

"I don't exactly have the most expensive tastes." You spoke quietly, doubting someone like him would really want your opinion on meals you could never afford. 

First, the appetizers. Tiny square plates with no more than a few bites of some of the best tasting food you'd ever got your hands on. 

Then the food just kept coming, plate after plate, you never ate more than a forkful. Although he'd invited you to dine, you found yourself distracted by his conversation. Maximilien had lived a life you would have never expected of an omnic living in the wealth of Monte Carlo. Starting out as a simple accounting bot, he'd apparently lived through the first omnic crisis and had the foresight to set aside money in an account that saved the casino he worked for when tourism was hit the hardest during the war. Not only was he incredibly skilled at what he was built for, but he was quick-witted, observant, he had _charm_. 

When the world was at it's most divided, Maximilien rose to power in Monte Carlo and became the first omnic to own and operate one of the casinos. 

Knowing you were talking to someone who was so calculated and patient made you wonder if he had other intentions of inviting you to dinner, secretly you feared it was all some sort of elaborate rouse to humiliate you for ruining his shoes. 

Every passing moment you expected the hammer to drop, for reality to come crashing down and him to leave you with some kind of degrading remark about your own appearance, but each time you found him to be more complex and kind than you would believe him to be at surface level. 

Dinner became a tour of the property, an evening walk around the massive buildings showing off his favorite areas. 

The sun had been long since set by the time you were walking with him out the front doors, he offered to see you back to your hotel and you accepted with heated cheeks. He stayed by your side and pointed out fascinating things about the city as you strolled down practically empty city streets. Although you were with someone who was practically a stranger, the moment you found the beach hidden behind concrete barriers and dark beneath the sleeping city skyline, you felt a sense of calm wash over your veins. The moonlight shined across the metal of his face, he stood at your side before sneaking an arm at your waist and staring out at a dark ocean where waves were ever continuing to ride high over the sparkling sand. 

"It's nice out tonight." He finally spoke after a few moments of silence that went on for far too long. "It's been... quite some time since I've had a night like this. Thank you, for spending the evening with me."

"No thank you, I've never seen anything like this before." Allowing yourself to drop the wall you usually kept up, your body leaned against his and you smiled at the strange artificial heat his body produced. "Sorry again about your shoes." 

"Believe me, I have never worried about a scuff, you have nothing to apologize for." His hand roamed, slowly stroking your side and sending warm shivers up your spine. "Not spending this night alone has been a luxury I am not often afforded, between running my place and the circle of people I deal with on a daily basis, it almost feels like this has been too good to be true. It's not often I've enjoyed spending time with someone outside of-" He paused and gripped his fingers to the fabric of your shirt. He was going to say something, but he stopped. In hindsight, you should have known then and there that Maximilien wasn't the clean cut businessman you believed him to be. "-Of this industry." 

"Hopefully I can come back here someday." You mused as you stared out at the ocean, unfazed by his hesitation. "For fun and not for work next time." 

"Come find me when you do." He half laughed before moving behind you and hugging loosely. 

For an omnic, he was surprisingly gentle. Warmed metal fingers brushed aside hair as you let your eyes fluttered closed. Without lips to drag over your skin, he opted to trace up your shoulder lightly with his fingertip. Distracted by his touch, you shivered and reached for him. Your fingers slid between his, interlocking and holding him as he rested at the crook of your neck.

"I don't think I want this night to end, I'm not even tired." You sighed with a smile on your lips, hoping he would pick up on your hint that you had no intention of actually going back to your hotel room where you were sharing beds with coworkers.

"Would you-" Behind you he moved, his head lifted to look around before he pressed his hard cheek gently to the top of your head. "If you'd like to, my home is just up the road." 

"I wouldn't want to intrude." You protested weakly, hands squeezing his arms where they were wrapped at your waist. "Besides, I'm sure you have things you need to do since you're so busy-"

He whispered your name as he buried his face to the top of your head, he seemed almost... embarrassed? He appeared to be someone who knew exactly what he wanted but was far too polite to take it. Someone who finally found something they wanted, but was far too nervous to ask. Maximilien did not seem like the kind of man who just brought every stranger he met back to his place. It made you feel all the most special, all the more _wanted._

The hug at your center tightened before he fell away from you and returned to stand at your side. 

"Which way?" You asked as you turned to look at him.

"Which-?" The omnic man played with the ends of his sleeves. 

"So which way is it to your house?" 

"Oh, it's- Well, it's a penthouse actually. That one, right there." He turned and motioned toward a tower reaching high into the sky, his finger directing you to the top floor where windows were glowing with dim yellow lights.

Hand in hand, he led you to his place. An omnic doorman greeted you, in the back of your mind you noted the entrance seemed to be heavily guarded with security and cameras just about everywhere you looked. Silly, naive you, that level of precaution should have been a dead giveaway that there was something more to Maximilien, but you ignored the signs because being in his arms felt more comforting than anything had in a long time. At the elevator, his touch wandered, you let him slide hands up your sides and untuck your shirt. 

The higher the floor, the more you began to feel your own breath quickening. The numbers above the doors continued to soar, as did his boldness with palms moving down your thighs and back to your chest. 

By the time you got to his floor, it was practically a blur of falling out of the elevator with him. You didn't question the extra security of a face scan to get past the entry, didn't think anything of the closed doors or low lights as he led you through the dark into the halls of his penthouse and into a bedroom where he let the door click shut behind you. All you knew was you were completely willing to give yourself over to the stranger who was placing you on the edge of his bed. Metal fingers gripped your chin, lifting your face to meet his gaze. Your chest shuttered, although you knew his expression was impossible to change, you could feel the sultry stare coming from his glowing eyes.

"Would you remove your pants for me?" He asked plainly, a metal thumb sliding over the edge of your lip. 

"Sure." Words fell from you as you shakily reached for your button.

Was this what it was like to sleep with a stranger? It felt so awkward, your body was on fire and you knew you wanted his body against yours, but getting there was a bit thorny. He sat at your side after you let your pants fall to the floor, having him lean towards you with a hand dragging from your knee to your inner thigh lit something in your core that had you wanting to bury your face to the pillows at the head of the bed. With comforting whispers of how beautiful he thought your body was, he adjusted behind you, moving to have you lean against his body as his hands slid up and down your legs. You arched your spine and felt a twitch hard against your lower back, he gripped at your thighs and spread them apart until he could lift your legs to rest knees over his own legs. 

Spread wide for him, you paused and hid your mouth behind loose fingers. 

"Maximilien, would you mind if I asked you a question...?" You breathed out as his fingertips trailed over your skin to the sensitive spot inside your thighs. 

"Of course not. What is it?" 

"Do you... feel what you're touching? In the way I do?" Your cheeks burned, it felt silly to know so little about the man who was moving fingers over the front of your panties and making you sigh. "I'm sorry, that might have been rude, I'm just not sure how omnics-"

"It's alright, you don't need to explain yourself." His voice was gentle and smiling. "I do, in a way, although I can never be certain it is exactly how humans experience pleasure." A jolt of heat rushed through your body as metal fingers slid beneath the edge of your underwear, completely vulnerable to him with your legs apart the way they were, all you could do was lean back against him and grip into the fabric of his pants as he rubbed slowly over you. Your eyes fluttered shut as he dragged up your slit, moving until he put just the smallest amount of pressure on your clit before trailing back down to your entrance. "That, right there. That is exactly what I love to feel." 

"God, it's like you know exactly where to-" You gasped as a finger curled and jolted your nerves. He laughed to himself and did it again, you writhed and circled your hips against his hand. Your shoulder blades pressed to his chest, grinding your back against his body as he worked his fingers in an out of you expertly. 

Without being able to close your thighs, you were completely at his mercy. Your circling movements would hit back against his cock, trapped behind suit pants while you were whimpering and digging your nails into the top sheet of his bed. 

He pushed a second finger in, slowly teasing you by just barely entering before grinding the digits against your walls and sinking them deep. His other wandering hand lifted your shirt, taking it off over your head in a mess of limbs as he continued to work you until you were shaking and pulsing around his fingers. The pulled aside fabric of your panties slowly became soaked at the center as his fingering continued. 

You drew in a sharp breath when he pulled away and your hips attempted to follow his hand. With a groan through gritted teeth, you dropped your head back against him and turned your eyes to his strangely gentle face. 

"I can feel how close you are." He spoke against your ear. "Already, and I've barely touched you."

You whined only for him to push gently away from you. While you were attempting to pull away your panties, he slid from the bed and moved to stand in front of you off the edge. He stared down at you, enjoying the view of your embarrassed expression and attempt to hide the burning in your cheeks with a hand pressed to your face. Once more he grabbed your jaw, metal fingers holding you in place as he tutted and made you drop your hands to the mattress.

You watched him intently as he began to unbutton his cuffs. He made you wait, he _tortured_ you with how methodical he was taking off his clothes knowing damn well how much you wished he would just get on with it. Anytime your legs would close just a little too much for him, he would nudge your knees with his hips and tease you with a hand rubbing up the inside of your thighs, just the simple touch alone was enough to have you falling back to the mattress and arching your back toward him. 

Every brush of his fingers closer to your core made your body jump. He only managed to get his suit jacket and his button-down off before he'd had enough of you wriggling in wait for him.

"Impatient, my dear?" He asked tauntingly as he fell over you and grabbed at your wrists. 

Laid on your back, he held your wrists together loosely in his hand and pressed them to the mattress above your head. Although he was holding you down, his touch was careful as his other hand cupped your arm and traced your body. As his hand slid over your side, you arched your back, when it fell to your hip you wiggled against him and threw your leg behind his back forcing him closer to you. He fell forward, forehead resting against your collarbone as he fumbled with his belt using only one hand, hurrying to pull himself free. Lips parted to question him, curiosity got the better of you and having never been with an omnic before, you wondered how close to human anatomy he could really be. 

"If it's too much, tell me so I can adjust." He panted out and something hard but very smooth pressed at your entrance. 

You gripped at the air, his hand holding your wrists down hard while his tip pressed slow between your folds. His cock was thicker than his three fingers, you figured it would be based on how he'd been pressing against your lower back, and yet you were still surprised by the intruding pressure pulling your walls apart. At first the gasp in your throat almost became a scream thinking he would be too large for you, but he sank slowly, allowed your body to give way to him, his little hip movements rocking back and forth graciously opening you gradually.

Hunched over you, he seemed fascinated with the way you were letting your mouth hang open with heavy breaths. One hand holding yours to the bed, his other moved to your chin and slid two fingers between your lips. Buried to the hilt within you, stuffing you to a point where you were sure you'd break if he moved, his fingers pushing into your mouth giving you a distraction to focus on as hips began to buck shallowly between your legs. Whatever it was he had between his own legs was hard but flexible, some kind of silicone that reacted artificially to mimic humans, but he knew just what to do with it. The taste of metallic fingers on your tongue had you unable to moan his name out while you sucked around them, all the while his thrusts increased their speed and the hand at your wrists tightened. 

Between your thighs you could feel his pants loosening and falling to the ground, his jerking movements going far too quick to keep the unzipped waist in place. He buckled forward as your inner walls squeezed him tightly, he sounded exasperated as he groaned and adjusted before continuing his pace, you were sure he wasn't really out of breath-all things considered- but you appreciated the audible show just for you. 

When his fingers left your lips, his hand also left your wists, and as he loomed above you, he grabbed your cheeks holding your face perfectly still for him. You tried to control your expression, your burning cheeks and bouncing gaze as flashes of white threatened in the back of your mind. He seemed absolutely fixated on your face, his glowing eyes watching you carefully despite how much you wished for nothing more than to throw your arms over your head and hide. 

"Don't look at me like that!" You laughed as he made your legs twitch with a rush against your inner nerves. He acted as if he'd been caught in the act, quickly dropping his palms to the mattress on either side of your head, only for you to immediately cover your face behind your hands. "It's embarrassing." 

"I think it's beautiful." He said softly, although his riding between your legs was nothing of the sort. His hand brushed yours away. moving to touch the backs of his fingers just barely over your lower lip. You stared up, wide-eyed and sweating as the unmistakable jumps of pleasure tightened in your stomach. His hand slid over your jaw, pressed tightly to your throat and traced further until he contorted your body and circled hands beneath your back. His cheek to yours, he was completely enveloping you and his grinding slowed to a dizzying pace. "You're welcome to hide, although if you do, we'll be going this slow the rest of the night." 

"You're a monster." You whined, his cock dragging out of you so slowly you weren't sure he was moving at all. 

"Oh, I'm not even being mean yet." He threatened right against your ear. He breathed in a laugh as he felt your walls jump around him, a very visceral reaction to hearing his tone that made him _oh so_ happy. "Now no need to be shy, I know you liked that." 

"Maximilien-!" You half gasped, half moaned as he snapped hard into you to make his point. Your body was on the brink, nerves frayed and buzzing just needing the extra push to throw you over the edge. The bottoms of your feet where tingling as your legs bounced against the bed, toes curled and nails dug into blanket when you bucked up to encourage him. 

He pushed himself to his elbows, the weight of his body finally lifting from you and allowing you to take in a deep shuddering breath. Instantly, one hand went to your chest, smooth metal fingers toyed and pinched at your nipple and one hand gripped terribly hard into your thigh. He knew exactly what he was doing, the build up he could feel just about to fall apart around him. The hand at your leg wandered, it slipped between bodies and fingertips found their way to the pulsing nub between folds. The moment he began to circle at your clit, you knew you'd lost control. 

There was nothing you could do to stop the twitching of your muscles as he made you cum.

With fists balled tightly into the sheets, your back arching high into the air and lips bit between teeth, his thumb drove you over the edge while he continued his deep and steady thrusts into you. Gasping in breaths between throes of pleasure, you threw your hands up and reached for his back, your nails catching on the edge of his metal sidings, with little grip control and a mind blanking from over stimulation, he leaned down further against you giving you little room to wiggle.

"M-Max-!" You began to sputter out. Instead of finishing your sentence, you pulled him down against your body tightly, legs thrown over his hips keeping him in place as your body found final heated squeezes.

Although you were sure he must have been able to feel every pulse around him from your inner walls, in your desperation to make him feel as close to you as possible, you pulled his head closer to yours and pressed a kiss to the front of his warm metal face.

A kiss. 

At first he almost seemed like he was trying to pull away, surprised by your sudden show of affection, after the initial moment of pushing himself up, he completely gave into you and a low groan left after a shocking moment of pause. You kissed him as if you were kissing lips, without a care of whether or not he could feel it, but you found he must have enjoyed it plenty as his hips bucked hard into you and he seemed to lose his grip. His hips moved wildly, unsure which pace to grind away at or if they should stop all together and for a moment- just a moment- you thought maybe you'd accidentally deactivated him. 

It took a second to register the warmth that began to spread inside you, it was thicker and more than you'd ever felt with anyone you'd ever slept with before. 

Mouth open in shock, you stared at him and a smile grew across your lips. The lights across his body, his eyes, over his forehead, just visible beneath the metal down his core, all the lights seemed to be flickering with his own pleasure as that heat spilling over inside you grew, and grew. Still trying catch up with your own mind, you let your body fall heavy to the mattress, arms limp and legs open without any care of appearing lewd. Once he seemed to remember what he was doing, he pushed himself up, one hand moving to touch where you'd been kissing as he rested knees to the edge of the bed and stared down at you. 

"I don't usually-" He seemed to be reeling and at a loss for words. He pulled away from your legs, his shoulders tight and movements unsure as he looked around the room before speaking quietly. "No one has ever kissed me like that." 

Suddenly so shy after he'd filled you to a point of leaving a mess between your tighs, his sudden hesitancy to touch you again felt dirtier than anything you'd just done with him. He stepped back and turned away, catching sight of himself in a mirror across the room then looking back to you where you laid with deep chest rolling breaths. 

"I feel as if I should apologize, normally I enjoy keeping my partners going for at least a few hours, but that-" He paused and pressed a hand to his chest, the lights beneath glowing brighter. "It must have been faulty coding, or maybe my wires shortcirc-" 

"It's okay, Maximilien." You finally laughed out as you were able to push yourself up on shaking arms. "I liked it too." 

He seemed to be thoroughly concerned for his own reaction, but the way he looked at you felt so comforting. Even though you knew it was chance that brought you with him, there was something stirring in your core that felt absolutely happy, something almost at home while you were with him. It was a feeling in your chest you don't get very often, one that pounds at the doors of your mind and screams _'this is it! this is what it's supposed to feel like!'_. One night stands weren't supposed to feel like that. 

It was scary to feel like that, looking on at an omnic who seemed to be having a crisis about being kissed, it was scary but it felt _right_. 

Maybe Monte Carlo could be what you were looking for. Maybe Monte Carlo could be more than just a one night stand. 

Maybes became fantasy as the facade of Monte Carlo, and Maximilien, came crashing down with the sound of a door bursting from the locks.

Panic shot through your veins, completely replacing the otherwise buzzing happiness of your afterglow. There were heavy feet running straight to the bedroom through the dark of the penthouse, the sounds of doors being kicked in and Maximilien cursed angrily toward the hall. 

"Maximilien!" A man's voice bellowed as the bedroom door swung open. There stood someone dressed completely in armor, carrying would you could only assume was some type of heavy military weapon. On his head a flashlight shined brightly in a cone, sweeping across the room until he stopped at the naked standing body of the omnic. The man completely disregarded your fumbling attempt to cover your naked body as he pushed his way into the room toward Maximilien. You wanted to scream, wanted to throw something, until your wide eyes caught sight of Maximilien who hadn't even flinched. 

"They have some nerve sending someone to barge in here like this-" Maximilien began to angrily mutter to himself as he gathered his own clothing where it had been tossed on the floor. He then snapped toward the guard stopping him from coming any closer to you. "Which one of them sent you?" 

"Doomfist, sir." 

_'Doomfist? DOOMFIST?!'_ Your mind screamed.

The guy you'd seen in the news, a man who Overwatch put in prison, you were almost positive he was a wanted terrorist.

Maximilien, the casino owner you'd just had clamped between your legs, that man should have nothing to do with someone like _Doomfist?_ He was a nice guy, a former accountant, an ambitious boss-

"That impatient, bumbling idiot." He growled before taking a moment to cup his hands together and collect himself. "Please tell Doomfist I will be with him after I see to it that my guest exits the grounds safely. I will not allow him to subject another civilian to one of his ridiculous tirades. And _you_ , don't you ever enter without permission again, is that absolutely understood?" 

"Yes-" The guard grumbled out before stepping back toward the door. "Yes, sir." 

You were going to be sick. You'd slept with a member of the most wanted terrorist organization in the world. 

The door slammed closed and the shift in the room was obvious. Not even your body knew if it was shaking from fear or the comedown of a mind shaking orgasm, but you stayed perfectly in place as you watched him turn back to you. Maximilien froze at the first button of his shirt, watching your horrified expression gulp down a choked breath and unspoken words. Panic was still coursing through you. Without being able to think, you scrambled out of the bed and snatched your clothes, quickly covering yourself as you dressed while watching his every movement.

You needed to get out there.

You needed to get out of Monte Carlo.

Shirt buttoned and his tie resting over his shoulders, he moved toward you with gentle open hands, only for you to back against the wall in shallow dear.

"Don't come near me." You knew you sounded pathetic, your voice even wavered. How could he be so gentle with you? How could he be so kind, so enjoyable to be around? How could this be what he does behind closed doors? Fear told you he was capable of anything, that whatever he was in had a deep reach. "Whatever this is, whatever you're involved with, it's not my business. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything, I don't know who you are." You blurted as quickly as you could. 

"Please, if you simply slow down and allow me to walk you out-" 

"Absolutely not, stay away from me Maximilien!" Your voice broke as your shaking hands pulled your clothes tightly over your shoulders. 

Already on the edge of your nerves, you yelped as you ran into the hall and found yourself between two guards who's masked faces snapped in your direction. Heart in your throat, fear and adrenaline kicked in with every fight or flight response in you kicking into overdrive, you made a break for the elevators. 

Running footsteps came pounding out of the room you'd been in with Maximilien, the metal of his foot tapped against marble floors as he called to you and pushed past the guards. Turning through dark halls, you found your way back to the entrance, the kicked-in door open to a waiting elevator. You hated that you wanted to turn back and give him a chance, you hated that as you fell into the elevator you could feel him dripping down your thighs. You hated that when you lifted your sights away from the lobby button you were pushing as quickly as you could, you saw Maximilien catch you just before the doors closed. 

His arms went limp and recognized your lips quivering in fear. 

"Wait, please, you don't need to run-" He sounded so genuine as mirrored doors tightly shut and a chime overhead indicated it would be going down. 

It had become so late the lobby lights had been dimmed leaving the building in a dull pale yellow as doors opened to reveal more armed guards waiting at the ground floor. Avoiding looking at any of them, you sprinted for the door. The bracing cool sea breeze hit your skin as you made it to street level, the city was quiet and otherwise unnotable apart from armored vans with more masked agents waiting in the valet. 

You crossed the street and disappeared into the anonymity of the sidewalks, eyes unfortunately drifting to the top of a tower where a shadow watched you find a way out of its life. Walking by yourself, you laughed at the absurdity of apologizing for scuffing his shoes. He really never did actually care, how could he when he'd likely be wiping blood off them every other day? You would have never guessed there was something so dark behind the glittering lights of Monte Carlo. A person, an organization, something with bad intentions looming that you'd been blinded by, you had nothing left for you in that ruined city. 


	5. Somnophilia, Reaper [NON-CON]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter is **NON-CON**]. Reaper seems to be fixated on a particular Talon agent, he thought he'd be able to control himself but one day he makes an impulse decision and follows you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~6200  
> Explicit  
> Post-Explosion Talon  
> PWP/Minimal plot  
> Self-induced drugging (sleeping pills), ** NON-CONSENSUAL vaginal fingering, vaginal sex**. (Although this is written as the Reader character enjoying/seeming to know about what's happening, there is NO EXPLICIT CONSENT GIVEN FOR ACTIONS WHEN UNCONSCIOUS.)

Reaper had his eyes on you. 

Not that you knew, though. His true gaze was impossible to tell hidden behind inky black eyes sunk into his mask, built in a way to conceal any phantom of an identity. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about you either, normally he never picked up on individual Talon agents- that was the entire point of every agent wearing the same armored uniform and shining red mask. Normally agents were interchangeable to him, but he knew you’d been part of the higher ranking agents within Talon for some time.

He began to recognize your voice, as distorted as it was through the mask you wore while working. The sound of your voice made him smile behind his own mask, it made him wonder what you'd sound like without it. He could pick you out in a lineup, matching with all the other agents in their armor, he’d picked up on how you would stand with all your weight leaned on one leg usually. He knew your walk, he knew your agent number, unbeknownst to you, he was _always_ watching.

There was something he was fixated on though. He didn't know your name. He didn't know your face. Late at night when he was alone and locked away behind guarded doors, he would work himself into a frustrated frenzy wondering who you were beneath the mask.

He wouldn't say he was obsessed.

If he was obsessed, he would be bypassing Sombra's security overrides in the agent files and looking up your information and your address.

If he was obsessed, he wouldn't be able to get anything done all day because he'd be so focused on wondering about you.

No, he wasn't obsessed, he was simply... _curious_. It's not like he was actively looking for an opportunity to catch you with your guard down, that would make him creepy. He didn't _intentionally_ eavesdrop on the conversation you had with another agent, he just happened to be passing by while making his rounds for the evening before he'd be settling into his room to work for the night. 

"Ugh, this day is taking forever." The guard at your side groaned, they leaned against the concrete siding of the building, completely unaware one of the highest-ranking Talon members was lurking around the corner. He peeked around to steal a glance. 

"How much longer you got?" You asked, also falling back to rest against the wall. 

"Another hour, then it's down to the barracks to be on call for the next two days. Lucky me." The guard sounded annoyed. Reaper curled his fist and pressed it to his side, he should have rounded the corner and chewed the both of you out for slacking off while on the clock, but he held himself back. He just wanted to hear you talk a little longer.

"I'm not jealous of you, when I'm off tonight I'm out of here for the weekend." You chuckled. "You've got to switch to my shift, it's so much better! The days are a lot longer, but I get three days off and there's none of that on-call shit, so I actually get to go home every night _and_ I get a three day weekend."

"And be part of Reaper's org? Hell no. I've seen the way he treats his agents, I have no desire to end up as a pile as scrap metal because he wants to throw a temper tantrum." 

"Stop, he's not that bad." You grumbled. Lucky for that agent, as Reaper was ready to tear him to shreds. "Yeah he can be a little abrasive, but I think half the shit people say about him isn't true. Like turning into some kind of crazy smoke ghost or whatever that rumor was? It's ridiculous, he's just... a regular guy, I think." 

"Overwatch had talking animals on the moon. Is it really that far fetched?" The agent huffed. 

"Well-" You paused and he could almost hear the gears turning in your mind. "Alright, you got me there, but still, I think people exaggerate. He's not that bad."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." The guard laughed before adjusting where he leaned against the wall. "Any crazy weekend plans though? Since you've got all the time, you know." 

"I'm going to go home, take a sleeping pill, and pass the fuck out for at _least_ 12 hours." You chuckled, making it sound like a joke, but Reaper knew well enough that when you were working you barely slept. "Then, I don't know, catch up on some shows or something. I think it'll be a pretty boring weekend, but it's exactly what I want." 

Reaper could feel a coil in his stomach, a knot that tightened and twisted at the thought of you being out of reach for days. His clawed nails scratched at the concrete wall, he wasn't some kind of scumbag who followed women home just to peep on them- even the mere thought of it made his own skin crawl. Through a brief moment of white blinding panic, he heard your halfhearted conversation pause and in a moment he dissipated into smoke just before your mask popped around the corner to check out the scraping noise he'd caused. 

He was kicking himself for being scared away. He was a leader, he had _power_ over his agents. He should have curled around that corner and ripped you to shreds for being so lax while on the clock. 

Instead, he held his breath and waited for you to return to your post. 

He tried to talk himself out of it, tried to convince himself not to stick around to see you off your shift, but by the time he had almost talked himself out of it, you were saying goodbye to the other agent and making your way down to the armory. 

Reaper had no business being in the section of the base he was while he was following you. Council members of Talon didn't need to bother themselves with the everyday mundane tasks of agents, really there was no reason for him to be following you through the halls the way he was, but it was like there was something inside that he couldn't quite push down. You disappeared into the armory building, through heavily guarded doors. That should have been the last he'd see of you for days. He could have turned around the moment you passed through the doorway, but with his heart pounding away in his chest, he curled around the corners and phased through the gates to wait in the shadows for you to exit from the opposite side of the building.

Every time the door opened, he gripped into the fabric above his stomach. He was waiting for you, but he had no idea what you even looked like beneath your armor. With every person who exited, Reaper was writing them off. That person was too tall, that person didn't walk the way you did, it felt as if he was waiting far too long, he was just about to give up-

The door opened again and it felt like his world tunnel-visioned straight to you. He knew exactly which one you were the second you stepped from the building, walking out with a small crowd of others who were ready for their weekend, he fixated on every feature he'd been denied.

Behind his mask he was biting a smile. You were beautiful. You were _perfect_. 

With that glimpse of you, he thought he would be satisfied, but he was already outside of Talon gates, already went this far, he convinced himself he might as well just see you home. 

He'd make sure you got there safely, he'd stop there. He promised himself he'd leave you alone as soon as he knew you were safe and sound in your own place. 

If he had to explain himself, he couldn't. He was attempting to come up with any kind of valid excuse he could. Anything he could write on a report that would prove he was doing this for _your_ sake, for the sake of Talon, not to satisfy his own curiosity. 

You never noticed him. 

Without any idea of the man lurking behind, you unlocked your door and disappeared where he could no longer follow. The moment you were finally away from him, when he could no longer longingly watch you, he'd finally given himself a break. It was almost a feeling of relief when he knew you were locked away in your own home.

He even turned to leave.

But then you just had to turn on your lights. Your curtains were wide open, he could see your attempt at decorating to make the place cozy, could see you tossing back sleeping pills and making yourself comfortable as you pulled off your belt and under armor fatigues. 

He was going to leave, he would have left, he was completely satisfied with what he'd seen, but just before you retired to your bedroom, you cracked the window to your living room. 

How could he turn away from an opportunity like that? It was like you were inviting him in. His heart had never been more unsteady, his hands even shook as he phased into smoke and slipped through the cracks, creeping in with every intention of doing nothing more than peeking at your nightly routine. 

While he could hear you in your bedroom, he stayed frozen in the shadows of your home. Too afraid to peek and be caught, he waited patiently. 

When you began to yawn, you turned out the lights and climbed into bed. He could hear your bedframe squeak as you entered, blankets and sheets around your body shifting before you sighed and settled in to sleep. Feeling braver in the darkness, he moved closer to your bedroom door, staying just on the other side of the doorframe until the city sounds silenced with the late-night hours and your breathing evened out to a steady calm beat. 

Just look. He was only going to look, then he would leave and finally get back to base. 

Just a look- 

He had no reason to be, but he was shocked nonetheless as he eyed your resting form for the first time. 

In the dark of your bedroom, there was soft light glowing from behind closed blinds giving him just enough to see you. Sleeping on your side, you’d thrown a leg out of your blankets, draped it over top to let the cool air of the room hit your skin. Reaper was genuinely surprised to find that you slept in nothing but a shirt and underwear, a surprise that caught him so off guard he almost gasped at the feeling of fabric stretching tight across the front of his pants. Holding back a shuddering breath, he snuck to your side and lowered to a kneel at the side of your bed. 

If you were awake he’d never stare at you as brazenly as he was. You would hate him, he would be ashamed if you caught him like this. His eyes were fixated on your panties and he couldn’t help but allow his stare to linger lewdly. The way you were laying made your hip twist in a way that showed off the fabric of your underwear resting flush against your folds. When he dropped down to eye level, your panties sitting tightly against you left him throbbing against a palm pushed between his legs. 

He shouldn't be there, he knew he was better than touching someone while they were unconscious. Even so, he reached to touch you and suddenly was all too aware of metal talons spiked off the ends of his fingers. Carefully, far more careful than he'd ever been with a lover, he ran the back of his middle finger gingerly over your covered slit.

Your muscles twitched at your core, the reaction to his slight touch more than enough to leave him painfully hard against the zipper of his pants. Deep in sleep, you let out a shaking sigh and hips rolled against his touch. 

Guilt pushed aside, he wanted to know what you felt like so desperately that he pulled his clawed glove from his hand and let calloused fingertips press back to your core, his fingertip moving to the edge of the fabric covering you. The first touch left his knees weak, his middle finger traced gingerly from the edge of your panties to the soft dip in the center. He felt your body sigh and tremble as his fingertips slid against covered folds, painfully slow-moving up and down, every now and then teasing with barely there circles which made you twitch and whimper in fitful sleep against your pillow.

He was methodical in his motions, touching you in ways just enough to get a response but not enough to wake you. Over and over, his fingers pushed, gradually pressing harder as he felt you throbbing back in response with every pass over your entrance. 

A shift of your hip startled him. You moved suddenly but only seemed to readjust in your sleep, still he practically fell back and caught himself with his gloved hand grinding against your carpet, the other accidentally trailing across your panties roughly. Holding his breath, he looked to his hooked fingers with heavy guilt- he told himself it was an accident that his fingers slipped and pulled the fabric covering you to the side. Beneath his mask, scarred lips cracked open to a nervous smile before he caught himself and chewed at his thoughts. 

He breathed out to himself in amazement, you were far wetter than he anticipated you would be after teasing you so gently. Your skin and panties were shimmering against the dim glow of your clock and the street lamp outside, almost as if you were taunting him by how wet you were. 

“Look at you-” He whispered to himself in disbelief. He hated himself for what he was doing, he knew if you ever found what the man beneath the mask looked like you would be disgusted by his actions. 

His quiet voice stirred you further, your body began to stretch sore muscles and you breathed in deeply only to groan into your pillow. It sent a panic through his body that had him quickly dissipate into smoke and stick to the shadows of your room, watching you in fear you’d turn to confront him. He was almost sure you could hear his rapid heartbeat in the silence of your bedroom, it took everything in him to stay absolutely still to not give himself away. You were waking up, your body moving more and more as just adjusted beneath the blankets. 

With a stretch and a small moan, your arms moved in the air above you twisting before falling back heavy to the mattress. He watched you, silently and intensely, stared at your blushing face and your clear frustration, you kicked all your blankets off and balled your fists into your sheets. At first, he thought you must have been too warm, but he realized all too quickly you were heated in a far different way as you slapped one hand over your mouth and pushed the other between your legs. 

“Oh my god-” You gasped to yourself behind fingers pressed to your lips, obscuring your speech. Still drowsy and with a pause, a beat of decision making, your voice was airy and exasperated. “No, _no_ , stop thinking about him. What is _wrong_ with you?” 

You were trying desperately to talk yourself out of a heat you woke to, Reaper couldn’t help but hold his breath wondering if you’d been thinking about him- he certainly hoped you had been. 

A long moan slipped from your lips, he watched you roll back to your side, effectively exposing yourself completely to him. Panties still pulled to the side, almost as if you knew just where he was hiding, he watched your fingers dip between soaked folds, slowly grinding down as deep as you could take yourself while in your half-awake state. In a way you almost looked clumsy, bumping against your palm and rocking against your clit, desperate and uncaring about how you must have looked. 

Watching you attempt to get yourself off after he’d been relentlessly teasing you had him feeling faint. He was frozen, there was every opportunity to flee as you fingered yourself into a frenzy but he couldn't look away. With every arch of your back, every shake of your thighs, whimpers into your pillow, he could feel himself racing over the edge with your pulse. 

When your hips tightened, when your fingers curled completely into your core, he knew he needed to leave before he gave himself away. He'd finally found his limit, if he watched you orgasm he knew he'd never be able to stop thinking about it. You groaned into your sheets as he slipped from the room, curling into the darkness and back out through the cracked window to escape the intoxicating sight of you. 

Moments after he left, he heard you quietly shut your window while he was trying to calm himself leaning against the side of your building. 

He was shaking. Shaking and painfully aware of how tight his pants were. 

He needed to calm down, he needed to put distance between himself and you. While he was catching up with his own thoughts, he pressed a fist to the knot in his stomach and held back a scream that wanted to escape his throat. 

He'd crossed a line, he knew he crossed a line, but _fuck_ he wanted nothing more than to return to your bedside.

It was so late. Far too late, he needed to hurry back to base and pretend as if he'd never seen you there in your bed. He hurried home, hurried as far away from you as he could get, only to collapse behind his closed door and finish himself off after collapsing to the floor. Chest heaving with deep breaths, he came hard at nothing more than a fist pumping furiously and the thought of you burning in his mind.

* * *

Reaper stayed cold toward you. After you returned from your long weekend, he kept his facade when you were around. The guilt was overwhelming, so much so that every interaction with you became almost hostile. He was harsher with you than the other agents, which was something he knew he needed to ease up on, but he couldn't help feeling so strongly about you. He hated how awful he was to you, but never once did you complain. A perfect Talon agent, exactly what he wanted as someone on his team, but even beneath your mask and your armor, all he could do was picture you and what you did late at night alone in your bed. 

For a while, he could control himself. He could stay away, he actively kept his distance and stopped himself from creeping into your home after hours. 

But it was only so long before he could no longer feel the tightness in his chest that missed you so dearly. 

The second time he found his way into your darkened bedroom it was after you left the window wide open. Irrationally he believed it to be some sort of cryptic invitation, he found his way in and carefully twisted the blinds closed to darken the room from the streetlamps outside.

The second time, he was brave. 

Without hesitation, he pulled his glove from his hand. Two fingers pressed flush against the fabric of your panties, he coasted over you, teasing you again until he could feel the heat between your legs growing. It almost felt like a game, seeing how much he could touch you, how long he could drag his fingers over your slit until your body would have no choice but to react. 

Your breath shuddered, thighs shook when he passed over your clit. The pitched noise that escaped your lips had him pushing the center of your panties away and exposing soaked folds. 

Waiting was no longer an option for him.

Fingertips dragged down, his ring finger teased to your entrance before he sucked in a gasp and sank down to his knuckle into satisfying heat. His own eyes fluttered, hidden behind his mask, your walls squeezed and twitched around his digit. It was a struggle, practically a hardship to control his own breathing. Your body began to tremble at every drag of his finger moving in and out of you. He could have sworn you would occasionally buck your hips against his hand, driving yourself deeper onto his finger. You were so warm, so wet, so willing for him that he easily slid a second finger and curled into you. 

All he wanted was to feel you, to know your body, and give you the pleasure he knew he could. Two fingers working you quickened their pace, he bounced his palm against your core again and again. With fingers building against your most sensitive nerves, he carelessness flicked at your clit. He could feel your pulse racing, although you remained limp, your mouth hanging open against your pillow. The smile he bit back also stopped a guttural groan, he could feel your inner walls tighten and jump, in your sleep you began to moan and he could just feel how _close_ you were. 

That's how his little dirty secret started. 

He told himself his limit was his fingers, that he was satisfied with merely feeling you. There was a false sense of comfort, he wasn't a creep because he didn't follow you back home _every_ night. When he did, it wasn't even every time that he touched you. Sometimes it was just to feel close to you, to get to know you. He liked your taste in snacks. 

When he did touch you, though-

He was careful and assertive with his fingers. Each time he would feel more comfortable, he began to learn your body and your tells. When you would stretch and move certain ways and slowly begin to wake up, when you would be close to the edge and how far he could tease you before spilling over, when you'd fall asleep without the assistance of cheap drugstore sleeping pills, after only a handful of times sneaking to your side, he began to know your body better than even you did. There were times when you would blink awake and find yourself in a heat that would send your hands between your legs, others when he would be able to feel your orgasm around his digits and wake in the morning with only the afterthought of what you assumed to be a wet dream. 

On only the rarest of occasions, when he would see double your usual dosage of pills discarded in the trash can, he would allow himself to push his mask high onto his face to taste you. He would writhe and grind against his hand while scarred lips pressed to your wetness, tongue teasing at a warm entrance. 

For months he was sneaking in and spending his evenings at your side. 

For months that was all he needed, but then one night he arrived later than he usually did. It was the first time he'd found your windows closed before he could slip in, feverishly he slithered against the cracks of your doors attempting to slip through using his painful ability to disappear into a cloud of smoke. It wasn't until he was at your front door that he noticed something different, something _new_. A welcome mat tossed before your door, unremarkable in its features and even still a clearance tag on the corner. 

That wasn't like you. 

Curious, he formed and lifted the edge of the mat with the metal toe of his boot. Staring right back at him was a copy of your key, silver and delicate with a black leather strap secured to the ring. 

His heart sank into his core, the jump between his legs heavy and needy. You had no reason to leave out an extra key. He knew your routine, he knew who visited you, this wasn't a precaution, it was an invitation. 

Razor-sharp talons scooped the key onto the tips, lifting it, and quietly trying it at your door. The moment the lock clicked, his knees buckled and he sucked in a sharp breath. He slowly, as silently as possible, unlocked and pushed open your front door, opening wide to your dark home. If you were awake, you would have heard the silenced sound of hinges closing or seen light pouring in just before he shut the door behind him. His movements were lighter than they'd ever been, the only noise deafening him was the silence of your home and the thudding of his heartbeat in his ears. Carefully closing your door, he took his time to remove his armor as quietly as he could. 

In the dark, he could hear something coming from your bedroom. Little noises, shifting of blankets, and pitched cries, the closer he got the harder he could feel himself aching against his waistband.

He found you sleeping, that much wasn't a surprise, but it certainly was a surprise to find you with a toy stuffed deep between your legs.

Knowing he needed to be completely still, that he couldn't do anything to startle you, his knees sank gently into the mattress behind you. Perfectly positioned exactly where he wanted to be, you'd fallen asleep laying on your side with your hips arched far behind. Your chest was down to the mattress, face pressed deep into your pillow and blush staining your cheeks. It was a position he'd found you in dozens of times, but now, _now_ , all he could focus on was the end of the toy poking out between your folds. He could see the shine of slick, he'd apparently just missed you working yourself. 

He wanted to laugh and call you silly. The one time he was late, you barely waited to take care of yourself. 

His fingers wrapped at the base of the toy, at first only holding it and imagining what he could do with it, but within seconds he could no longer fight the urge and was easing it in and out, teasing with long pulls before pushing it back in again. The breaths that left you were ones he could have never forced from you with his fingers alone. There was something heavy about them, something that ignited an inferno in his core brighter than any of your moans ever had prior. 

A quick hand movement pulled him free from the zipper of his pants, he kept his hips separated and hovering at your side as he achingly slow pulled the toy completely. You were left with nothing more than walls squeezing for nothing to be there. In a defiant response to a sudden painful emptiness, your body twisted and pushed back searching for the toy in your sleep. By the movement of your hips, he knew it was his chance to finally take what he’d secretly wished for after so many nights.

His chest was so tight he thought he may faint, but all at once, his tip was pressing tightly at your entrance. Your legs shook uncontrollably, fingers curled tightly to your pillow as your open mouth twisted to gritting teeth. 

At first, your body seemed shocked by the difference in size compared to your toy. Your mouth fell open at his tip pushing in, only to suck in a gasp and writhe back against him. He had to pause as his hips sank deep against your body until they were flush with your ass, buried completely in you, he buckled over and surrounded your body with arms on either side pressing hard into the mattress. It was such an awkward angle, but he would take what he could get. 

After a moment to collect himself, he began riding in and out of you at the same rhythm he'd been moving the toy. Shrouded in shadow beneath him, he couldn't help but admire you as you slept through his deep thrusts. He could feel when he'd ride too deep, when he'd hit at an angle that would send you toward the edge, but he could also see it on your face. Your peaceful sleeping expression would twist and you would press your cheek into your pillow while your lips would hang open. 

He wanted to kiss you, knowing it was a hopeless dream to have that kind of intimacy, he settled for nuzzling his face against your neck and grinding away at you until you came undone around his cock. Bucking and pressing into you, riding against your nerves, he always made sure you came first- if he did that then he could at least lie to himself and think you were enjoying his presence late at night in your bedroom. It was only after your body tightened beneath him, that he felt you pulsing and twitching when he pulled away and finished himself off. Pulling out, he was too close to cumming inside, he thought he had time but you just felt so _good_. That night, he spilled over onto your skin, he came hard between your thighs and covered your folds with his release. 

He pulled away, shocked by his own body's reaction. In a feeble attempt to make you think the mess between your legs was your own, he squeezed the toy back into you and left you to clean yourself in the morning. 

The fear that somehow he'd mistaken your state that night as an open call to him kept Reaper from your bedroom for days afterward. He watched your every moment carefully, watched how you reacted to him out in the field, watched how you interacted with your fellow Talon agents, he listened in on conversations he had no business being part of, just to make sure you were okay. You seemed unfazed, unchanged in any way. He even heard you joke about being a ditz and losing a house key, something you said while he was standing just feet away- it made his heart race, it felt like you were trying to make _sure_ he heard you. 

After over a week of staying far from your home, he returned late into the evening in the middle of your long weekend. Your windows were closed, he assumed due to a cold front moving in, and he unceremoniously unlocked your door with the key he'd been holding close. His palms were sweating beneath his gloves, how could you make him so nervous? Before passing into your bedroom, he peeked around the doorframe. You were comfortable beneath layers of blankets, fast asleep and snoring lightly. He'd already pulled off his armor, had prepared to find you laying sensually again, but he realized as he stood at your side he wanted more than simply your body. 

For the first time, he wandered to the empty side of your bed. He was careful with his weight, making sure it would disturb you as he swung his legs up and laid on his side facing you. Your back was turned to him, most of you hidden beneath your comforters, but he slid his hand beneath the edge of the sheets and slowly pushed rough fingertips to the small of your back. You let out a small moan, something happy and settling in the tone. His hand slid up your spine, beneath your shirt and over shoulder blades. He let his fingers work your sore muscles lightly, a massage with just enough pressure to make you feel relaxed, but not enough to wake you. 

Somehow, just laying next to you, simply touching your back felt far more intimate than anything he'd ever done between your legs. 

At some point, he knew he'd drifted off with his palm against your back. He woke to the sounds of traffic outside your window and panicked at the sunrise beginning to peek over the skies. In a hurry to leave without you catching him, he gathered his armor and left back to his base hoping no one would question where one of the highest-ranking members of Talon had been all night.

He could no longer tell himself his visits were just one-off things, he found himself returning again and again. Whether it was to find you aching and ready for him, or simply for another night sleeping at your side, he couldn't stop himself. The nights he would ride into you became longer, he would grow bold and even move your body into different positions, he would tease you and keep your body on edge until he was ready to finish. There were even times he took greater risks, he would grind hard between your legs and release deep against your walls. He always wondered what you must have thought when you woke in the morning tucked beneath your blankets, but dripping wet inside your panties. 

You were his stress relief, his drug, you were absolutely _his_ \- although you didn't know it. 

He lost track of how many times he'd come to visit you, it felt like he was with you almost every night. If you knew it was him, you never showed it. Back to work during the day, you never once hinted or teased him for what he was doing to you at night. After a while it almost felt like you were doing it on purpose, how could you _not_ say anything to him? He was getting rougher, leaving bruises where he'd hold your thighs from gripping too tight. 

Reaper wanted you to say something. He was daring you to. He wanted you to call him out, to storm in one day and call him a pervert. That's the only way he knew he'd be able to leave you alone, if he knew you hated him. 

He needed to push you. 

Began to wear a new accessory. Knowing you would recognize it, he tied your house key to his belt loop with the leather strap you'd left for him. 

Hidden behind your mask, he couldn't see your true reaction when he walked by you the first morning he wore it, but he could certainly see the change in your body language. Instead of screaming and yelling, instead of outing him for the pervert he was, he could feel you eyeing the key dangling from his hip and fidgeting with your gloves. You were flustered, not shocked or angry, _flustered_. 

Much to his frustration, you didn't say anything. You didn't do anything. 

He could only assume- you _knew_ , you knew and you _liked_ it. 

The day couldn't end fast enough. He had things he had to get done, Talon needed his full attention before he could slip away unnoticed from base. 

That night, he entered your home like he had so many times before, but he made no effort to conceal the sounds of the front door shutting. He unstrapped his armor, let metal thunk to the floor without care before he tossed his mask to the ground. You were absolutely and undeniable _his_. 

You were laying in wait for him. Already sleeping, but your shirt had lifted over your chest and your legs were spread wide. With his hand sliding up your leg, his thumb pressing to the inside of your thigh, he went straight for your folds and dipped two fingers deep into your entrance. 

"Already so wet for me." He groaned, his other hand moving to curl over your ribs and grip at your chest. He couldn't wait, not that night, with barely a few pumps of his fingers, he was quickly replacing digits with his aching cock. Your body accepted him so easily, your walls so tight and needy around him. If anyone were to see what he was doing to you, it would almost appear as a lovers embrace, two bodies tangled together with escaping moans of pleasure as his thrusts picked up the pace. He'd been in such a rush to get to you, so desperate to have you again that he forgot to do his usual checks- if he had he would have noticed you hadn't taken any of your usual sleeping pills. 

Reaper was already close when you stirred beneath him, the coil in his core tight and just about to snap when you arched toward him and slid your hand over his forearm. 

He paused, frozen and terrified as your eyes cracked open, your gaze unfocused and hazy.

His arms never felt as heavy until he was caught buried completely in you and desperately trying not to cum. 

He was speechless, mind blanking from any and all words he could say to explain himself and his compromising position over you. 

“Is this what you look like under there?” Your voice was weary, you had this half-smile and your hand lifted to run the backs of your fingers against his jaw. He knew what he looked like, a mangled mess of skin and scars, the aftermath of a base exploding around him. You let out a small laugh, one that held back a shaking moan. "Don't worry, I know it's just a dream." 


	6. Spanking, Talon!McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After McCree joins Talon, he kind of lets the power of it all get to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2300  
> Explicit  
> AU, Talon!McCree  
> PWP/Minimal Plot  
> Commander/agent dynamic, some domination & hair pulling, some humiliation, vaginal fingering.

Jesse McCree was always trouble, but trouble became pure chaos the moment he fell in line with Talon. Ever since Jesse became one of the leading commanding officers in Talon, he’d been on a powertrip unlike any you’d dealt with before. Boot not even against the gravel, you spotted his sour expression from across the bay draped beneath the shadow of his brim. He lifted his gloved hand, lips snarled around a smoking cigar as he motioned with two fingers to go to him. You knew you were in trouble the moment you stepped foot out of the dropship. At your momentary hesitation, you watched him lift his brows in anger and point toward the floor sternly. 

_“Now.”_ He mouthed with his lips curled before turning sharply and disappearing into the halls of the Talon base.

You couldn't imagine what you'd done to garner such a response, granted he was never exactly a level headed thinker, but even still it seemed unusual for him to be so immediately upset with you. 

Stomach churning in nervousness, you made your way to his office as you balled the fabric of your shirt in your fist. 

The door to his office was left open just a crack, it was otherwise dark apart from the dull glow of a computer screen. He stood in the center of his office, roughly pulling his gloves from his hands, grunting as the buttons popped and he threw them to his desk. As you slowly pushed his door open, he hung his hat on the wall and scowled in your direction. 

"Shut that door." He glared, the usual scruff of his beard looked even more frazzled now that you were within arms reach of him. You clicked the door shut behind you and stayed standing, eyes wide, wondering what on earth you could have done to make him act so bitter. "Your shootin' out there today was absolutely embarrassin'. You missed basic call-outs by your team members, you went in alone- what the hell was goin' through your mind today? You coulda got someone killed." 

"I-I'm sorry, I thought things went alright. I didn't realize I was-" 

"No see, now that's an issue too then. If you don't see the problem then this is worse than I thought." He mulled over his words before circling around to his desk, fingers tapped above his drawer before he pulled it open and grabbed a stack of papers to wave at you. "I can't have you humiliatin' the team like this. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I've gotta put in a transfer request for you. People on my team are the best of the best, no second chances."

"Wait, no-" Your voice broke in a panic. You had no interest in being demoted and forced back to grunt work. "Please, McCree, have mercy just this one time. I promise to do better, to be better-" 

"No second chances." He growled as the pen between his fingers began writing your name across the top line. 

"Please, please, no. I'll do anything. I'll scrub your toilet for a month, I'll do your errands for Reaper, whatever I have to do to prove myself." 

"Desperation won't help you here." He mumbled as he wrote the date, but his hand movements slowed as if he was processing your pleas, there was something he was really mulling over. "I can't let this slide, you have to punished and this is how Talon deals with slackers." 

"You don't strike me as someone who enjoys following rules." You pouted as you slumped into the chair across from him, succumbing to your fate. "I mean really, I heard all these rumors about you when you used to work for Blackwatch, bet you didn't follow their rules as rigidly as you do with Talon." 

"That's cause Talon actually gives me the power to make those decisions, Blackwatch was nothing more than an extended court-mandated punishment for crimes I committed as a teenager." He seemed annoyed that you'd even imply he was a nothing more than a rule follower. "Besides that, who are you to be talkin' to a commandin' officer like that? If you really want to stay in rank then you'd be on your knees beggin' and pleadin' with me not to let you go." 

"Is that what I have to do?" Your ear immediately perked up, if you could save yourself with just a little bit of humiliation, it would be more than worth it. You fell from the chair, onto your knees to the side of his desk, directly in front of him. 

He looked down at you with brows high over his eyes, he seemed shocked you would actually degrade yourself and your rank by lowering to your knees. He froze and studied your every movement and you reached for his hand and slowly pulled the pen from between his now loose grip. 

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" He breathed out. 

"What you asked me to." You said quietly, face beginning to burn. You set his pen down, never breaking eye contact as you stared up and reached for his metal hand. "Please, please McCree, my rank is the only thing I have. If you let me stay, I promise I won't let a single moment go by that I take this place for granted. Talon has given me everything, you've taught me what I need to know to survive in this fucked up world. Don't abandon me for a first mistake. Please, just tell me what I need to do to win your trust back." You were holding loosely to his metal hand, it was cold and unforgiving, just like his expression.

"You look like a damn fool down there-" He started, only to suck in a sharp breath and avert his eyes. 

"I need you to know I'm serious. Whatever punishment you want to give me, I'll take it, as long as you don't de-rank me."

"Come on now." His voice fell away, he seemed almost... uncomfortable? 

You paused and studied his face.

Oh.

 _Oh_. Oh, that's it. He was blushing. You almost wanted to laugh, _what a pervert._ Here you were begging for your job, completely innocently, and he seemed to be more interested in the idea of your face being right at crotch level. Letting your hand slide limply from his desk, you brushed the back of your fingers against his thigh and watched as his stomach jumped in surprise. 

"You wanted me to beg for it, didn't you?" There was a tone behind your serious question, one that teased him, one that said _'I know that look'_. 

"Get up, you're actin' outta line." He ran his hand over his beard and pressed fingers to red cheeks. "I already started the paperwork-" 

"This paperwork?" You asked as you pushed yourself up, grabbing the stack of pages and ripping the top with your name written across. You could feel his anger boiling over as you crumpled it in your fist, he didn't like you acting so bold. "McCree you know I'm not the kind of person that causes trouble. Is there any way we can work this out... unofficially?" 

"You're on thin ice." He warned although he didn't move to stop you from tossing the crumpled paper into the trash. "If you're suggestin' what I think you are, well- well, you better not be." 

"Don't back down now, McCree. I just openly defied you." You said coyly. He chewed at his lip, eyes narrowed and knowing. 

"This ain't funny." He lifted his hand, fingers curled into the base of your hair, grabbing you tightly as he pulled your head back and forced you to look into his eyes. "I'm in charge of you, don't you ever talk to me like that."

He paused to gauge your reaction, he thought he would scare you, but he didn't expect your body to shiver at the feeling of his grip in your hair, nor did he expect the breathy whine that left your lips as you were left unable to explain yourself. Realization struck him, pupils widened and he glanced down to your parted lips. 

"Whatever this is-" He finally gasped out. "It doesn't leave this room, you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." You practically moaned out. 

"This trick won't work again, you got that?" He pulled at your hair, forcing your head down and with it the top half of your body against his desk. 

"Yes, sir." You spoke against the metal of his desktop. Bent over and held down, you felt his hand press to your lower back. 

"I'm gonna make sure this hurts, so I know you've learned your lesson." 

"Thank you, _sir_." You smiled and arched back against his touch. 

All at once the grip in your hair left and hands moved to your waistband. He was uncaring about the buttons or the seams as he yanked your pants down over your thighs, exposing the skin of your cheeks to the warm air of his office. He must have momentarily forgotten he was in the middle of punishing you, his big hand curved over your body and gripped at your hip as he groaned from low his throat, just before his palm slid over you and teased comforting rubs against your skin. 

With no warning, he pulled back and the jumping sting of a slap being placed across your ass made you yelp into the quiet of the room.

"Shh. Can't let anyone out there hear you, can we?" He soothed you before bringing his hand down again. 

The pain of his hand hitting you seemed to be taken over by a rush of heat that would have you biting your bottom lip and trying desperately to stay quiet. He pulled his hand back and brought it down, again and again, over and over, until you were almost dizzy.

After a dozen or so, you began to feel prints raising on your skin. He must have seen them, red and irritated, he would run his thumb along any sections that burned particularly bad and he would try to quiet your muffled groans of pleasure. 

"Think you've had enough?" He asked after another hard spank that made your fingers go numb. "Every time you try to get comfortable and can't because of this I want you to think about how close you were to being cut out. I expect you to stay in line." 

"Of course, I won't cause any trouble. I promise, McCree." You adjusted against his desk, thinking he would continue the assault across your cheeks that left you with a knot in your core, but the shifting of your legs brought something else much more pressing to his attention.

"Oh, now don't tell me you've been enjoying this." He cooed in disappointment. With the click of his tongue, intrusive fingers ran over your panties, straight to your folds and a wet spot showing obviously to him. "If you liked it, then it's not much of a lesson, is it?" 

"I haven't enjoyed a single second of this, I promise." Arguing weakly, it was so obvious that was a lie. 

"No?" He asked as a finger pushed at your covered entrance. "Then what's this about?" 

"Um-" Your hesitation to just admit you liked the power he had over you only made him even more impatient. Too eager to wait for you, fingers slid beneath the stitching and parted your slit just enough for him to slip the end of his finger within you. Although you tried to keep quiet, you let out a very obvious, very heated moan. You laughed against his desk and pushed your hips back, forcing his finger deeper. "Okay, maybe I haven't learned my lesson yet." 

"Then if that's the case-" He moved his hand, twisted it between your thighs, adjusting until two fingers shoved into you, another sliding along your folds until he rested just barely there against your clit. He held his hand firmly in place as his other grabbed at your hip and moved you to bounce against his fingers, you whined as you realized he was going to make you work for your own orgasm. "Keep going." 

He was making you get yourself off, a punishment far worse than the marks he'd left across your ass.

Enjoying the view, enjoying the power he had watching you like that, he stood with his fingers shoved deep within you as you frantically attempted to gyrate your hips back and forth to build yourself up. He refused to help you, instead enjoying himself as he watched you moving clumsily with growing intensity as you got closer and closer. 

It felt like a lifetime, your stomach hurt and back ached as you found a low rumble of release. Body exhausted, you came with walls tightening in pulses around his fingers, your shoulders weak against his desk and forehead pressed to the metal hiding your bit expression. He took pity on your quiet and controlled orgasm, the finger just brushing against your clit helped you along with small circles and just barely you let audible moans fall into the otherwise empty office. 

He gave you a moment to collect yourself before he pulled his fingers away. Not wanting to dirty his own clothes, he wiped his hand across your still exposed ass, only to pull away quickly when you winced as he pressed against a raised section sore from his prior spankings. 

"Get yourself together." He demanded softly, his throat horse and needing to be cleared before he turned away and seemed to adjust his pants. "Come on now, hurry. I don't have time to wait around all day for you. Regardless of all this, I do still have work that needs to get done."

"Sorry, of course." You breathed out and reached behind you with limp arms to move your underwear back into place and pull pants back over your hips. Standing up straight again made blood rush to your head, for a moment you were blinded and dizzy before you got a grip on your bearings again. McCree was faced away from you, there was still that sour look across his face but he seemed like he was avoiding your eyes because you both knew there was no going back. "I'll be better from now sir, I promise." 


	7. Sthenolagnia, Reinhardt Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt: ᕦ(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
> You: ( ͡☉⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ͜ʖ̫⁄ ⁄ ͡☉)  
> Reinhardt: ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~3600  
> Explicit  
> Pre-Explosion Overwatch  
> PWP/Minimal plot  
> Commander/Agent dynamic, vaginal sex.

When Reinhardt Wilhelm entered a room, _everyone_ knew it.

Towering above everyone, louder than everyone, always showing off just how strong he was- it was absolutely impossible to miss him. He brought a brightness in that no one else seemed to have the ability to recreate, not only because of his sheer size and the way he'd pick up trios of people in group hugs at a time, but also his brazen and energetic personality. Sure, there were many people who were easily annoyed by him, but you were ecstatic any time you knew you’d be working with him. 

Training days, in particular, were your favorite... It may or may not have had to do with the fact that Reinhardt was notorious for teaching his sessions without a shirt. 

You told yourself you didn’t stare, that no one would ever catch on to your not so secret crush on the lieutenant, but you couldn’t be any more obvious with the way you watched him during those training sessions. Staring at him longingly, watching how he moved and the way his muscles reacted as he twisted and turned in stretches that only served to show off his body, always volunteering to go against him in hand to hand (even though you knew he’d beat you every time). It was always a flustering moment when he’d toss you across the room or twist your arms behind you and declare himself the winner, selfishly you thought maybe he enjoyed your volunteering.

Those were dirty thoughts you’d never say aloud however, a lieutenant and an agent openly flirting was enough to get you both under disciplinary action. 

So instead you pined after him for months and you kept your mouth shut, watched him with hungry eyes, and fought him in the training room until the day he said something that had your heart practically burst from your chest. 

“You’d think after all the times we’ve spared you’d be able to best me by now!” He laughed after pinning you facedown to the floor mat during a demonstration. You attempted to turn in rebuttal and defend yourself, only for him to press closer and let his blond hair fall over his face, his lips next to your ear keeping others from hearing him speaking so low. “Careful, I’m beginning to think you _like_ losing to me.”

Your mind was catching up to his flirtatious words, his body was so heavy on top of yours distracting you and making your face flush with heat. Hands far bigger than your own restrained your arms to the floor, his hips fall to yours, legs tangled over each other, and you were lying beneath him with your chin to the mat breathing out shaking breaths wondering if you really heard him say that. It sounded like he was flirting, but you doubted your own mind, thinking he would never be interested in someone like you. 

He chuckled and ignored your embarrassed disposition. After helping you off the floor, and you actively avoided him for the remainder of the afternoon, you found yourself gravitating toward him in the common area later that evening.

Reinhardt was standing with a group of other leaders, captains, and lieutenants alike- even the commander of Blackwatch was slacking off to spend an evening with the team. You lingered in the doorway for a time, Reinheart caught your eyes, his gaze drifted to meet yours and the change in his face was immediate. Tall above everyone else, you watched his expression light up and he waved you over to join him. Sneaking in at his side, you listened in awkwardly holding a drink and trying to smile as commanding officers all joked around with each other.

He seemed to notice you felt self-conscious, he stood a little closer to your side, tried to include you in the conversation, but your heart jumped into your throat the moment you felt fingertips resting lightly at your lower back. Unable to focus on their conversation at all, you twisted your drink in your hand and hoped no one could see the way you were chewing at the corner of your lips. 

It wasn’t long until you found yourself talking to just him, everyone wandering off in different ways and joining other more exciting conversations led to you standing eye-level to his midsection and unable to stop yourself from asking a bumbling question. 

“So... how tall are you exactly?” You asked, your question thinly-veiled your intentions as your cheeks burned with heat. It was embarrassing to meet his eyes, you had to lift your chin high to look up at him and force yourself to do it. 

“My charts will say I am 7’4”, but I like to think I’m just a little over that!” He proudly boasted with a big smile. He bent down with a hand held to the side of his lips, acting as if he was hiding a whisper to you, but he didn’t alter the tone or volume of his voice. “If you ask me, I think the lovely young lady who was measuring me that day was distracted by my _charms_.” 

“Oh, I’m sure she was.” You responded with a smile bit in nervousness, trying not to laugh as you imagined a poor medical agent having to break out extra rulers just to get an accurate height on the gentle giant in front of you.

Your gaze lingered on his arm for just a few moments too long, he pulled away and you couldn’t stop looking at the size of his bicep as it flexed, it was so _shameless_. His eyes caught yours and your face flushed, it was so _obvious_ you were staring at him with that empty-headed yearning. You might as well have said aloud you'd just want someone strong to just manhandle you just the way you wished he would. His bicep was bigger than your head, it would be _so easy_ for him.

Oh, god. What was he talking about? You were staringly so longingly you almost completely blocked out what he'd said to you. 

He was motioning toward a group leaned together near the doors who were calling for Reinhardt to join them- you were attempting to hide the embarrassment on your cheeks as you listened to him repeating that he needed to say hello to someone else. 

“I do hope you won't be leaving the festivities early!" He jovially threw his arm around your shoulder and squeezed you close. "It would be a shame for you to leave without saying a proper goodbye." 

"I'll be around-" You laughed nervously, hoping your attraction to him wasn't anywhere near as obvious as it felt. 

“Good, I shall join you again in a bit!" Reinhardt beamed before he tried to squeeze through the space between you and the wall. “Excuse me, my sincerest apologies!” 

Instead of asking for you to step aside, he wrapped his hands at your waist and lifted you off your feet just enough to move you out of his way. 

With a squeal of surprise escaping, you slapped a hand over your mouth and tried not to let your mind fly straight to the gutter as he placed you back on your feet now out of his path. You turned to say something to him, almost embarrassed by how much you enjoyed being picked up by him, only to watch him in a rush trying to hurry through the crowd. Although he was trying to move as quickly as possible, he turned to glance over his shoulder, catching your blushing cheeks just in time for him to turn the corner with a small wink in your direction. 

It felt like he was playing games with you.

Like he knew just how much you wanted him to hold you in those massive arms of his. 

The whole night you were fixated on the ghost of his hands wrapped around your body. 

Every so often you would let your eyes wander, mind drifting until your gaze would lock with his and it would feel like time stopped when he'd smile and bob his head at you. 

You felt like such a helpless fool. _Who pines over a commanding officer like that?_

As things were winding down, you lost track of him. People were passing out in place or leaving back for their rooms and you found yourself twisting around looking for him, only to be caught off guard when you felt a mass of body heat sneak up behind you. 

"Had enough of the party yet?" He asked with a chuckle, properly and politely as his fingers pressed against your spine sending a jolt of heat through your body. His voice dropped low, speaking against your ear ensuring no one else but you could hear him. “Perhaps this is too bold of a question, but may I take you back to my room for the evening?” 

“Only if you physically pick me up and take me there.” You blurted out, thinking there was no way he would ever think you were being serious, thinking he must have been joking. 

“Well, if you insist!” Bellowing out, he lunged at you. 

From behind you felt the warmth of his body press to your back. Muscular arms wrapped around you, all at once he completely surrounded you with a tight hug against his chest and before you could process your feet being lifted from the floor, his hold around you knocked the breath from your lungs. All at once, you were swinging above the linoleum, the movement knocked the wind out of you leaving you with a large gasp as soon as your core landed over Reinhardt’s shoulder. Balancing over him left you with a feeling of buzzing from feet searching for the solid ground, you panted as you tried to push yourself up to look around even though you were dizzy from being tossed over him. 

He really was taking you back his room, and much to your dismay, everyone in the room seemed to have raised brows and questions in their eyes as he tried to maneuver his way through the doorframe. 

Reinhardt made it outside, to the empty sidewalks between buildings before you found your voice. Hoisted up on his shoulder and not stopping his quick pace to let you adjust into a more comfortable position, his massive hand slid up the back of your thigh until fingertips made your body twitch as they came to rest just a little too close to your panty line. 

“Getting a little handsy there, Reinhardt.” You warned as you curled your fingers into the back of his shirt and fought back the rush of heat pulsing between your legs. 

“Would you prefer to walk instead?” His voice had this low growling to it, his smile in a long smirk daring you to call him out for advancing on you when you both knew what you’d be doing as soon as you crossed the doorway into his room. 

"No, I like it here." You breathed out, your palms running over the tensed muscles of his back. Upside down and blood rushing to your head, you were still admiring his body even as you bounced with every step on his shoulder- it seemed unreal that someone could be so large and so damn strong. With a laugh, you reached down and grabbed handfuls of his ass, mostly to satisfy your curiosity, but all you wanted to do was grab every inch of him. 

"Now look who's getting handsy!" He patted the backs of your thighs, holding you tightly as he typed in an access code to the barracks.

"Not me-" You began to protest in a thinly veiled attempt at flirting, only to stop short as thick fingers slid up the inside of your thigh and brazenly teased at your core between legs. You slapped a hand over your mouth as a moan slipped out from the sudden wave of heat rushing across your skin. "O-oh-"

"Don't worry, you can grab me as much as you like, I don't mind!" He laughed as fingers teased mercilessly against the seam of your pants. 

Unable to form proper words, you blamed it on the blood rushing to your head, you buried your face in the back of his shirt and wiggled your hips against his hand as fingers pushed up and down over your covered folds. He knew exactly what he was doing to you, every touch leaving you with teasing jumps in your stomach, his hand would press harder against you with every step up until he found his floor. 

By the time you assume he made to his door, his body stilled and the sound of a card being scanned to get into his room beeped aloud, you were sure you must have been very obviously heated as you clawed your hands over his spine. 

"Now then, let's do this properly." He chuckled with a slap over the curve of your ass making your body twitch and tingle. 

In one fell swoop, he manhandled you off his shoulder and tossed you carelessly to his bed. You gasped out in a moment of panic not knowing where you were going to land, only to allow yourself to sink against the heavy comfort of his bed left in a messy state. In the dark, you knew you were surrounded by blankets, but you gripped down and balled a fist around one just as hands moved to your hips. 

You helped him by lifting your core as rough motions tore your pants from your body, he seemed just as excited as you were to finally be alone together, his excitement only growing as your legs were revealed and his hands trailed up your warm skin. His eyes were hungry, even dimly lit in the dark of his bedroom, you could feel him studying every inch of you before he leaned forward and kissed at your knees. Lips sloppily made their way up, kisses trailing over your thighs and sensitive spots until you were whining as you threw your arms over your face. 

Reinhardt smiled against your inner thighs before his mouth pressed to your center. Fingers moved and curled beneath you, pulling fabric out of the way for his tongue to slip between folds. The heat of his lips had you arching your back, his hands gripped at your hips and held you firmly in place as his mouth began to work you into a frenzy.

Unable to process anything other than the pleasure of the moment, you couldn't quite form the thoughts of having been swept up by him. He was a passionate lover, one who waited for your body to react before continuing, one who whispered and pleaded to let him continue before you would moan out 'yes's and throw your legs around his shoulders. 

You wanted more of him, you wanted all of him, feeling his tongue dipping in and out of you, fingers teasing as he would flick lightly at your clit, the more he gave the more you wished he would just grab you with those massive hands of his and hold you like a ragdoll while pounding into you. 

He got you so close from simply working you with his mouth, you were panting and writhing against his bed as he pulled away and wiped at the smile on his face with the back of his hand. 

"Reinhardt-" You whined as he pulled away. You lifted your weak head and caught sight of him undoing his own pants, the bulge at the front practically aching through the fabric and his cock falling heavy out the front as he pushed the waistband down over his thighs. Your chest tightened, just the sight of him almost knocked you out, but your body was completely willing and ready to take his size. "Oh my god-" 

"Think I'll be too much?" He teased as he climbed onto the edge of the bed, pushing your thighs open. He reached for your arm, fingers wrapped at your wrist and guided your hand to his cock. "I don't want my size to scare you, hold it and see, it's not that bad." 

"Jesus, Reinhardt-" You sighed as your fingers wrapped around him. Even at the smallest point, you could barely wrap your hand around him. He was patient as he waited between your open legs, he let you twist your wrist and move your palm up and down getting a feel for him. His eyes fluttered as you slowly pumped around him, the throb against your hand telling a very different story than the controlled patience he was showing. 

"I apologize in advance if I get too excited and-" His voice jumped as you gripped around his tip. "I just really want to pick you up, pin you to my wall- I- I might bruise you on accident-" 

_"Please do."_ You let slip out before you could stop your horny thoughts of being tossed across his bed. 

Uncaring about potential love bruises, or the pain of being held too tightly, you let go of him and adjusted your hips up to meet his tip. Big hands returned to hold you at your waist, practically circling you as he held you perfectly in place and pushed his tip between your legs. At first, your body wanted to reject him, even simply opening wide enough for him was more than enough to send your mind blanking, but you pushed through and dropped your hand to your core to help with fingers teasing at your clit. 

The moment he was able to slide into you with ease, the moment your body completely gave itself over to him, a groan from deep in his chest left you shaking. 

His blond hair stuck to a sweating forehead, hands kept your hips lifted from the bed completely within his control as he pushed against tight walls and lit every nerve beneath your skin. Hard snaps pushed him deeper and deeper, filling you and pushing to your limits all as you were left to the mercy of his strength holding you in place. 

Over and over again he rode into you. The bed beneath squeaked and hit the wall with every thrust, something you were sure he was bound to get a noise complaint from neighbors for, but you were uncaring as you let your moans fill the room. 

He flipped you over at one point, grinding deeper into you than you thought would be possible. Hands stayed firmly in their place at your hips, holding half your body in the air and bouncing back against him like nothing more than a toy. Your arms felt shaky and weak, even attempting to grab into his sheets took every conscious effort as he made you see stars. 

The highs he was taking to you were practically blinding. If you weren't being held on his bed, he would wrap his arms around you and lift your body until all your weight was against him, he would let you fall down and impale yourself on him until you were breathless and begging for release. He could feel the tension against your walls when he'd handle you in a way that forced your body to give into his holds, having you rely entirely on him for balance gave him the exact angles he needed to keep pumping into you. 

Your first orgasm came as you were sprawled out with your legs open across his tighs, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, your back resting heavy against his chest and his cock buried deeply within you as forceful hands worked your clit. Your second as he had you pressed to his wall, your nails dug into his shoulders and his lips crashed against yours. 

Your body was beginning to show signs of growing weary, limbs trembled beneath his touch and your lips had long since gone numb after your throat had dried out. With a wide smile and a growling voice, he leaned over as he placed you back on the bed.

"Be a good girl for me and keep going just a little longer." He cooed. 

"Too much." You breathed out and rubbed at your eyes, your mind hazy and body beginning to go limp. The only saving grace was the pulse of your inner walls around him as he called you a good girl. You tried to hide your blush, but he nudged your hand away with his nose and kissed at your cheek. 

"One more." He begged with lips trailing down to your neck. He laughed to himself and shallowly rocked into you. "One more or I'll start picking other partners to spar with." 

"What an evil threat." You whined as you lifted your arms and dragged your nails down his side. 

With that smile still across his lips, he pressed a deep kiss to you and bucked hard. The final motions of a man spilling over became shaky and unrhythmic as he chased his own release. Your toes curled in the air above him, your legs thrown over his back keeping him firmly in place as he twitched and warmth filled you to a point of spilling out around him. Smalling rocking motions worked his seed against your walls before he finally pulled from you and left your open legs in a wet mess which made his cheeks rouge with red. 

For a moment, he stayed above you, his hands on the bed either side of your head, muscles strained and flexing as his body came down from his own orgasm. You found yourself staring at his arms, at the biceps that kept you strongly in his grip and lifted you from the floor. Unable to stop it, you hid your smile behind your fingers and pictured yourself no longer caring about openly flirting with him during training sessions. He knew exactly what you wanted from him, and he was absolutely happy to give it to you. 


	8. Public Teasing, Akande Ogundimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galas are just so boring... ( ͡° ͜/// ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1600  
> Explicit  
> Post-Explosion Talon  
> PWP/Minimal plot  
> Sex toys (used in a public setting, under clothes), public sex

Akande was the type of man who knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it. He was proud, and patient, cunning, and thrived in moments of pure chaos. 

Those traits were perhaps the exact reason he found galas to be so entirely droll. Elaborately decorated tables with numbered seats and place cards with code names written in cursive, flickering candles and blooming flowers above tablecloths that would only be soiled by drunken partying late into the night, he considered events like that to be beneath him- Akande would much rather be spending his time plotting out his next moves than he would be schmoozing with the wealthy and powerful of another city he was attempting to seize control over. He knew events like that bored him out of his skull, so for the night he found something to keep his mind occupied. 

Usually, you were nothing more than arm candy, someone who could distract the spouses and children of the powerful people he was trying to chit-chat with, but for the gala of one particular evening, he had something very special planned. He'd booked a room at the hotel the gala was being held at, one on the highest floor with a view you were sure you'd love but you had yet to properly enjoy since you were in such a rush to get ready. After you’d zipped yourself into your dress for the night, after you checked yourself over in the mirror at his side, he had you on your back with his hips between your knees and a strong thumb squeezing something small and silicone between your folds. The momentary feeling of pressure made you arch your back and adjust the tiny toy in place while he attracted a string following it out to a lacy garter at the height of your thigh. 

“Comfortable?" He asked with a wide smirk before his large hands pulled your underwear back into place and helped you to your feet. 

"You're going to get me in trouble tonight, Akande." You laughed as you pressed your fingers to your cheeks feeling the warmth rush to your face. He evened out his cuffs before producing a small remote from his pocket, with a step back he watched intently as your body jumped when the low buzzing of vibrations began against your walls. You buckled forward, grabbing at his suit jacket and hiding yourself against his chest. "Whoa- oh- oh, my god, is that the lowest setting?" 

"Remember to maintain your composure." He cooed as he traced your jaw and lifted your face to get a good look at you. 

To your relief, and somewhat disappointment, he pressed the remote again and you were left with a stilled feeling that had your core tightening. He kept you close to him all the way to the event, his hand at your back guiding you through the elevators, fingers resting on your shoulders waiting outside the doors, arm over the back of your chair as you sat at his side listening to old men yammer on and on about their latest investments in some random boring technology. All the while you were shifting your thighs, crossing your legs and squeezing against your seat as the toy sat heavy in you.

You knew exactly when his mind was drifting to the remote shoved in his pocket, his hand would disappear beneath the table and the jump of the toy coming to life would cause you to press your elbows to the tabletop. Trying hard to act natural, you would brush aside your hair and hope your body wasn't betraying you as waves of pleasure washed through your veins.

"Are you feeling alright, darling?" Akande muttered to you between conversations with his colleagues, the smirk on his face telling you he was only asking for show. 

"Just fine." You managed to breathe out through a controlled gasp. The vibrations against your inner walls had even your hands shaking, at your lap you were tightly holding your napkin curled in a fist in an attempt to keep quiet through your squeaked out moans. 

"You seem distracted-" He cooed as he leaned toward your seat, the heat of his words against the skin of your neck sending shivers down your spine. Meanwhile, the toy nestled in you buzzed away leaving your mouth dry and eyes wide. His leg rested against yours, teasing you as he placed a kiss before pulling away. "Let's see how long you can last without catching everyone's attention." 

It was going to be a long night.

Akande was something of a guest of honor, someone of agency that attracted people with nefarious intentions from all around the room. The whole event was gaudy and extra, just an excuse for the rich to party a night away without repercussions while they made deals and freely discussed their _less than legal_ business. That gala sat him at one of the tables closest to the stage, while eyes were turned to theatrics, he was busy whispering in your ear what he _wished_ he was doing. 

For the most part of the night, he simply teased you, never allowing the vibrations of the toy to go on long enough to cause a scene, but always just long enough to have you shaking and pressing your napkin to your mouth in an attempt to stifle soft gasps. Beneath the table his hand would linger, holding loosely at your thigh and playing with the garter on your leg through the fabric of your dress while he passively listened to some guy talking his ear off about a weapon's trade that would benefit Talon. 

On and off all night. Low and rumbling, forcing your knees to go weak even when you were standing on the other side of the room. It was exactly what he got off on, the secret of it, the power over you, knowing that at the simplest and smallest motion he could have you on the floor if he wanted. 

When you finally had enough, when you could feel the coil tighten and tremble deep within your core, you had no choice other than to tease him back. 

The night was winding down with lazy piano music filling the event hall, and you found yourself standing at his side, fingers gripped to the smooth fabric of his suit jacket, then all at once his arms pulled you into him and brought you to his lap. He continued his conversation as if nothing had changed, but the moment you were resting on his legs, you could feel the twitch against your ass. When you would grind against him, his hips would buck and adjust pretending like he wasn't growing hard. From outside eyes you looked like nothing more than an accessory to his lap, a pretty face distracting him, you even faked as if you were tired and rested your face at the collar of his shirt, allowing yourself to breathe out soft pleading with the wiggle of your hips. 

You angled yourself just right, making him feel the dull vibrations from deep within you pressed to the seat of his pants. Every moment passing would have the throbbing against you only growing more and more unbearable, his hands would grip at your legs and his voice would waver until finally-

"I think it's about time we call it a night." Akande waved off a man standing at his side, another member of Talon intent on speaking to the man with the iron grip over the organization. 

You left lazy kisses over his jaw, eyes practically rolling where you'd hid your face trying not to show your own body tingling and twitching with throes of pleasure. Your insides twisted and flipped as you tried to find that high, the toy had done enough to heightened your fever but wasn't nearly enough to send you over, you needed him, you needed to be filled with him, and could _feel_ it. 

After a careful adjustment of your dress and the belt of his pants, he led you out of the event and into a secluded elevator where he leaned heavy on the opposite wall from you. Buldge in his pants obvious and uncaring at your hungry stare, he openly pulled the remote and watched with a dangerous expression as he upped it to the highest setting. 

The moan that ripped from you had you crashing your shoulders against the closed elevator doors. Alone with him, you were ready to tear apart your clothes just to make him take you. Within seconds his massive body closed in, muscular arms wrapped at you, fumbled with the length of your dress and stretched your panties to the side before he pulled the toy and let it drop to the floor where it buzzed loudly on the tile. Unseen by you as he lifted your legs and pinned you to the wall, he pressed the remote off and undid his pants, quickly positioning himself to take you. 

"That's it." He practically purred as he slid right into you, happy to find you were deliciously wet for him. 

You both knew it would only be moments before the elevator would reach the right floor, even so it didn't stop either of you. Your legs wrapped at his waist, holding tight and bouncing into the air as thrusts pumped into you and kept you against the elevator doors. The feeling of it stopping left you breathless, the dropping in your stomach almost made you over the edge on the spot before he grabbed at your back and moved you out of the way of the doors. A soft ding chimed indicating the floor was reached, and yet he continued as you moaned and bit at his neck between washes of pleasure. 

You didn't care, he certainly didn't care. After all, who was going to stop one of the most powerful men in the world? 


	9. Threesome, Reaper & Sigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Sigma was supposed to be testing new time-traveling technology meant to be used as a superweapon for Talon, but something malfunctions and sends you back far into the past leaving you to live a rather mundane life with two of the world's most powerful men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~11,000  
> Explicit  
> Post-Explosion Talon, Time Travel AU  
> PWP  
> Commander/agent dynamics, flirting, pining, jealousy, vaginal fingering/sex, threesome [M/F/M] 
> 
> Strap in cause this is a very long, dumb, and absolutely self-indulgent story I wrote simply because I wanted to imagine what grumpy old Reaper and Sigma would look like in the fancy outfits of 17th-18th century European upper class? I'm not sorry?

"Time is currently 09:00." Sigma's usual controlled and soft voice grew in panic as a brilliantly awful white light blinded you. "Oh, no-"

There was a blast, you felt that much as wind whipped beneath the rubber soles of your uniform boots. Even through your military grade mask the high-pitched technology powering down near your ear left a deafening buzzing as you tried to come back to your senses. In a dizzying fall to the ground, you expected to catch yourself on the cold hard lab floor, only to gasp out loud as your palms sank into soft mud instead. 

Moments before, you’d been standing guard at Sigma’s lab. Deep within a Talon compound in the stately hills of England was a lab that only the highest-ranking members and those they trusted most had access to. A lab only used by one of the most reclusive members of Talon's upper ring, it wasn't often that Sigma traveled out to test his mad ideas. Before the flash went off, you hadn't expected anything was happening while you stood just outside the doors. Inside another major player in Talon, Reaper, inspected the latest attempt at some sort of weapon- whatever Sigma had been working day and night over for months seemed to be nearing the final stages.

From what you could gather through conversations behind closed doors and murmurings of Sigma's lab technicians, it would have the ability to freeze time. You also unfortunately heard through the grapevine that Sigma was akin to a mad scientist, nothing more than a man who'd lost his mind after spending too long in the stars and wasted his current days on failed fantastical experiments. With that in mind, you thought nothing of it when Reaper pulled in a 'volunteer' for one of Sigma's time experiments. You thought it was safe, that there was no more risk than simply being subject to insanity for a few moments.

Heavy steel doors thudded closed behind you, leaving only you, Sigma, and Reaper in a room covered in wires and metal. Time was a concrete thing, something you trusted enough that not even Talon could break the laws of. 

That's why you knew the moment you heard that _'oh, no'_ , you'd made a major mistake.

With a pounding headache, you lifted your eyes and found you were no longer in a lab, rather you were knees deep into mud along a babbling riverbank at night. Looking around it felt like you'd simply been transported out into the wilderness, but there was this horrible sinking in your stomach and it felt like your body was flinging through vertigo. It was a terrible realization dawning far too quickly, _something_ was wrong. 

"Where the hell are we, Sigma?" Reaper snapped as he twisted and turned looking for any sign of civilization. He too was in the mud, his body attempting to stabilize itself as he adjusted after the blast. 

"I think it would be far more accurate to ask _when_ are we?" Sigma corrected with a scowl before looking down the riverbank and wading out of the water he was waist-deep in. "We were supposed to only be going back a few minutes, but I believe by the appearance of us no longer being in the lab, we've perhaps gone a little too far back. By all accounts, we should still be physically in the same place, just at a far different time." 

"How far is a little too far?!" Reaper stepped toward him with a clawed hand gripped at guns tight behind his back. 

"Decades at least, a larger chance of centuries." Sigma seemed more thoughtful of the idea rather than panicked, something that sent you into a spiral as you pushed yourself back to your feet. You watched as he moved a small orb in his hand, looking at it from all angles before tutting and huffing out an annoyed breath. "That's certainly not a good sign. My time harvesting technology appears to have experienced a terrible malfunction-"

"Focus on your mistakes later, get us back to our time _now_ -" 

"This is not something one can simply fix with ease-" 

"Reverse it!" Reaper bellowed as he pointed one of his massive guns toward the scientist. 

"Unless you just happen to have a myriad of compound chemicals in your pocket, Reaper, I suggest you lower your weapon and level your head. This is going to take time and resources to fix, our first order of business is getting our bearings." Sigma snapped at the masked Talon leader. For a scientist, he seemed not to fear Reaper in the way that so many agents did. 

While they argued, you were checking your equipment. Your communicator had no signal, earpiece nothing more than scratching static. Training never prepared you to be in a situation where you'd be thrown back so far in time that you no longer had a cellphone signal, all the sparring and drills you did with Talon never gave you the opportunity to prepare yourself for standing in the mud in an unknown century with two of the most powerful men in the organization. You powered off your communicator and took in a deep controlled breath as the reality of the situation sank in. 

"We'll need to blend in with the current time, any abnormality could create a ripple effect. No one can see our technology, we can't kill anyone, we must keep to ourselves while we bide our time so I can repair this." Sigma lifted the orb, it glistened against the moonlight and you could see the shattered sections floating around it. "As I understand it, Reaper, you had some experience with undercover operations. We'll need those skills in order to get the necessary materials while we search for a place to hunker down for the time being." 

"If that's the case then we should be able to at least find shelter fairly easily. Your lab was built on land we got when Antonio Bartalotti was a major player in Talon, he used one of his family estates as a safe house for years before Talon tore it down and built their state of the art facility. There might be something on the land we can shelter in for now." Reaper seemed to be accepting his fate, although he sounded aggravated he was in this kind of situation in the first place. "And you-" Reaper's clawed hand motioned to you, waving you away like you were some kind of lap dog. "Don't cause any trouble. Just shut your mouth and follow my orders, regardless of _when_ we are, you're still my agent and I expect you to listen to my directives." 

"Yes, sir." You breathed out, shocked he seemed to adjust so quickly while you were still reeling. 

It felt unreal to be walking along a riverbank, eyes searching the distant dark for any signs of people or structures. Reaper seemed intent on stalking out ahead first, his stomping leaving behind deep boot prints in the mud while you and Sigma trailed behind. 

"Forgive him, he is always this exceptionally grumpy but he does mean well." Sigma joked quietly, his smile telling you he was genuine in his attempt to be buddy-buddy with you. "How long have you been with Talon?" 

"Just under a year now, I think." Your voice was shaking, you weren't sure if you were still uneasy from being flung through time, or if you were nervous from the man towering at your side. "Although, I'm just a base agent. I've never been in combat or anything like... um... this." 

"If it makes you feel any more at ease, neither have I." He laughed. "Don't worry, we'll see to it we all get out of this unscathed." He paused and his expression twisted in thought, lips curled between his teeth as he chewed and glared at the skyline as trees began to thin and soft orange lights glowed in the distance. He cleared his throat, stopping Reaper from stepping towards the area. "It looks like we're approaching a village, we need to be careful of letting ourselves be seen."

"Follow closely, stick to the backs of buildings and wait for me." Reaper spoke with a low rumble before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke which moved in an almost snake-like way toward the small village.

You stayed low, hidden behind tall brush as you got closer and closer. Sigma seemed to have an issue with stealth, something you couldn't exactly blame him for considering his sheer size. The closer you got the more it began to sink in that you were no longer in an era similar to your own, the sight of it was so unreal that your mind was trying to convince you that you'd stumbled upon a movie set. Homes were spread few and far in between, the center of the village nothing more than a massive circle of dirt with a newly constructed brick church on one side, the other a simple row of buildings on the other which seemed to be the hub of commotion in the village. It was clear there was no electricity, homes lined dirt streets with flames burning in lanterns giving the only light to the road. Horse-drawn carriages, men in high pants with tall hats laughed around a small coach.

"There's no fucking way." You muttered to yourself, thankful for the voice suppression of the mask covering your face while you studied them as if they were some kind of circus act. 

After watching them for some time, Reaper appeared and waved you both down toward and ally way curling with tall vines hidden in dark shadows. He brought Sigma closer and pointed toward the men in the street, you tagged along and strained to listen in on their conversation. 

“I thought we were still in England, Sigma. What are they speaking?” Reaper growled, closer to your ear than he needed to be. Sigma loomed over you, listening with his eyes fluttered closed. 

“It’s Italian, but the dialect is far different from anything I’ve heard before. I believe they're talking about their wives, oh-” Sigma uttered before resting an arm against the wall above your head. "Yes, they're certainly having a very candid conversation about their sex lives, my goodness-"

"Ah, Bartalotti you scoundrel." One of the men laughed, no longer speaking Italian, he placed his gloved hand on another man's shoulder who wiped at his forehead and removed his hat. Your ears perked, Sigma seemed to share a knowing look with Reaper as everyone stilled to listen closer. "I shall miss you and that family of yours for the winter, and you have my word, I assure you we'll find excellent care for the estate while you're away. I hope to see you again soon, my friend. Don't have too good of a time without me back home in that Italian manor of yours." 

"Without you? Never." The man, Bartalotti, smiled with a thick Italian accent. 

As they said their parting goodbyes, Reaper put plans into motion. 

Sigma was the first to find a disguise, dressed in a poor man's outfit hung out to dry and forgotten after sundown, he approached the gentleman who'd been talking to Bartalotti out in the street after he'd disappeared into a pub. Sigma returned to you and Reaper with a folded paper and a fistful of coins. 

"I've managed to talk our way into caring for the Bartalotti estate over the winter. We have a place to stay and a small amount to spend on food, we should settle for a few days before I make any attempt to get my hands on the compounds needed to repair this." He twisted his orb in his pocket before looking down the street nervously. "He's heading out to find his wife, he wants to head out there now so he can show me around and sign the documents. I've bid some time and told him you two wouldn't be arriving into town until tomorrow afternoon, that will give you a night to find clothes and we can get our story straight so we're not suspicious. Follow his carriage out to the estate and we can figure it out from there." 

"You'll stay within eyesight, good job Sigma." Reaper sounded almost proud of Sigma's ability to manipulate and lie his way through.

* * *

The Bartalotti estate was a handsomely massive home backed up to fields of tall grass and rolling hills looking down on the riverbank. The grounds had been left to overgrow for the autumn, once neatly trimmed hedges now forgotten by landscapers. In the dark, it was hard to see the true grandeur of it, but it was clear the actual home was one that belonged to a family of wealth. Massive gray stones made up a two story home with diamond lead windows peppering the walls and vines climbing high to the roof. You stuck to Reaper's side, waiting for his command at every turn while you eavesdropped on the instructions being given to Sigma on how to care for the manor while the owner was away. 

Thinking they left some poor old fool behind to care for a home with cheap labor, Bartalotti's friends never once looked back to peer into the windows. If they had, they would have seen a fascinating sight of you standing at the window in armor made from metal they'd never touched and weapons they couldn't even begin to imagine. They would have caught a glimpse of a man cloaked in black and a dangerously frightening mask. 

There was an emptiness in the pit of your stomach as you began to settle into your new temporary home. 

As you wandered around the estate for the first time, it truly began to hit you that you'd be living in a world without the creature comforts you were used to. Even so, the house had charm. The paint on the wood beams of the stairs was vibrant and fresh, there was a stink of glue where they'd hung wallpaper recently, the rooms were expertly created to suit the tastes of its Italian owner while still keeping an old English charm. All around the estate were empty cabinets, missing paintings, the owners haven taken their most valuable pieces with them leaving behind only the basics. Downstairs held the sprawling library, a drawing room with views of the fields out front, two dining rooms (one for formal dining, one for casual), and a kitchen with a currently empty pantry. 

Up on the top floor, nestled between five bedrooms and a water closet was a dressing room entirely dedicated to the previous owner's spring and summer wardrobes. You thumbed through the clothes with a lantern held out at your side, wondering if you'd be able to borrow anything as it almost appeared all the occupants of the home wore traditionally male clothes, it appeared Reaper and Sigma would have clothes enough to wear, although no coats. You, however, were left with the limited options of what the house staff left behind. 

"If you need anything adjusted, let me know. It's been a while since I've sewen but I'm sure I could hem something." Reaper stood at the doorway, arms crossed and staring in with that unfeeling mask of his. 

"Now that's a sight I'd love to see, Reaper with a sewing needle working away on a patchwork quilt." You laughed to yourself, the mental image of him with a needle between his claws was incredibly humorous to you.

"It's not a joke." His serious tone had you immediately dropping your smile. Thank goodness for the mask, otherwise he would see the humiliation on your face. 

"Oh, thank you. I-I'll let you know." You squeaked out as you grabbed a sleeping gown, white and floor-length with a small frill at the front, it was almost painfully old fashioned. Although, you couldn't quite knock it seeing as it was actually the _current_ fashion. When you looked back to the doorway, Reaper was gone and you were left staring down at the nightgown between your fingers wondering just how long you'd be staying. 

They were kind enough to allow you first choice of bedrooms, something you could just feel annoyed Reaper as he could have pulled rank and had first pick. You chose a room facing the back of the property, looking down on the river and an open section of trees where a small trail leading down, the view was calming, something completely opposite from the cold industrial view you had from the Talon compound they housed their agents in. The room you chose was simple, nothing like the main bedroom which you left for Reaper that had a bedframe reaching high to the ceiling with heavy velvet curtains surrounding it. Your new bed was decorated with simple posts on the corners and matching wood dressers lining the walls beneath paintings of local scenic areas. 

Still covered in your mask and your armor, you were in the middle of unstrapping your weapons when Sigma appeared in the hall. In his arms were clothes from the dressing room draped over, he looked to you with gentle eyes.

"I would like to apologize to you for causing such a predicament." He said softly. "I knew I should have waited to test it, and it is unfair to you to have been pulled in within proper warning of what could go wrong." 

"It's all part of the job." You shrugged him off, while time travel may not have been in the job description when you joined Talon, you'd seen your fair share of crazy things. The best you could do was handle the situation at hand with grace. "At the very least we know no one is going to be running after us with biotic weapons, the most we'll have to worry about is if we go into town and I accidentally show too much ankle or something ridiculous." 

"Well now, we can't have anything so scandalous, can we?" He returned your joke with a big smile. "In any case, I am sorry you're stuck here with us. Try to get some rest, in the morning we'll go over everything before heading into town to sign the documents." 

He closed the door behind him, the bronze knob clicking shut leaving you alone to shed the rest of your Talon uniform. 

You stayed in your room the rest of the night, sat staring out the window at the flowing river far too wired to attempt any form of sleep. You could hear the two men in their rooms all evening, Sigma would clear his throat and pace about the room, Reaper seemed to be tossing and turning making the floorboards squeak quietly. The temperature dropped, you found yourself wrapping what little blankets were left behind, cocooning yourself where you rested at the windowsill. 

At some point in the night, your eyes fluttered closed and you found yourself halfway dreaming about what life would be like while living in the manor. There was a major question mark that blurred your thoughts, if the three of you would be blending in with society, you would need to see Reaper's face. The thought of seeing who it was beneath the mask, of knowing the man behind the power of Talon, you knew it was something that made you dangerous. If you were to ever find out what was under his mask you always assumed it would be due to dire situations, heavy gunfights that would tear his mask to pieces before the eyes of onlooking Talon agents, or unmasked for the world to see on live television after being caught by the nations he was wanted in. There were very few people in Talon who knew Reaper outside of the uniform, your stomach was flipping with uncertainty thinking about the threats he would hold over your head if you knew his identity. 

For how much you thought about it that night, it was disappointingly unceremonious how Reaper was unveiled to you.

Just after the sun rose the next morning, you wandered down to the kitchen in the back of the house with a warm blanket thrown over your shoulders, clutched closed at the front of your chest. Although it was incredibly early, you already heard the murmuring of voices from within the walls, two men having a quiet conversation. Sigma's voice you recognized well enough, his low grumble was easy to pick up on considering he had no problem working with Talon agents when his mask was off. Reaper, however, his voice was softer. Without the reverb and the lowering of his tone from within the mask, there was something that was almost _kind_ sounding in the way he spoke. 

You appeared in the archway, looking into the kitchen where two men sat across each other at a small wood table with had mugs in their hands, steam rising into the cold air of the morning. They each wore long plain nightgowns borrowed from the dressing room, although they looked almost comical considering the muscle bulging from their chests. Sigma's evening attire seemed particularly silly, the front fell to a deep V shape with laces left undone revealing salt and pepper hair curling out. They paused when you entered, eyes going wide with mouths dropping open as if they were going to speak but forgot their words. For a moment you almost forgot the shock of a new face wasn't just you seeing Reaper without his mask for the first time, both men at the table had a look of surprise upon seeing what _you_ actually looked like for the first time. 

"Good morning." Sigma smiled at you, his cheeks appearing far pinker than you recalled them being. 

"Sir." You nodded back, trying to keep even the smallest level of professionalism. You looked to Reaper, your eyes lingering on scars cutting deep into the skin of his face and sad dark eyes staring back at you. He seemed upset that you were even looking at him in the first place, with a scowl beneath a graying goatee. It only felt appropriate to treat him as if he still had the mask on. "Sir." 

"Morning." He grumbled. If you were questioning his identity, that cranky attitude was more than enough to convince you it was him. His head motioned toward a wood-burning stove, the only small source of heat in the home at the moment, a mug was left out for you. "Siebren made tea. If you're hungry it will have to wait until we can get supplies from town." 

"Thank you, Siebren." You repeated his name quietly, your mind questioning if that was truly his name or if they were using code names. Hearing his name from your lips seemed to make Siebren shy, as he continued his conversation with Reaper he chewed at the inside of his cheek and held back a smile. 

You turned your back to them and poured yourself some of the water as they spoke, it sounded like they'd been discussing a false story they could give if anyone were to ask what the three of you were doing in the village. Without papers identifying any of you, without family in the area or anyone to vouch for your sudden appearance, you would need to heavily rely on each other to ensure no suspicion would be raised. You were halfway tuned out until you heard Siebren utter a name.

"We must be on top of this, Gabriel. We can not disrupt the timeline in any way-" He continued but your mind looped the name over and over. Gabriel, he called Reaper _Gabriel_. 

From that moment on, you were no longer with Sigma or Reaper- Siebren and Gabriel, you as their caretaker, you were a ragtag group who looked after the Bartalotti estate and absolutely nothing more.

* * *

Your new routine was a boring one. Instead of strapping on your armor in the mornings, instead of checking weapons and watching for enemies, you were spending your mornings over boiling water and boring conversation. Gone were your modern clothes, tucked away from the prying eyes of visitors only to be fetched again when you'd be able to return back to your time. No longer able to take pluming for granted or the long days spent making food that would be gone by dinner time. Siebren would sometimes have to leave for days at a time, returning with money or new information on tracking down the metals he needed to repair his time orb. It was a slow process, one you needed to have patience for, but patience was thin with every passing day having to deal with Gabriel's snapping attitude. 

Even as difficult as it was, you knew better than to complain. He was still the leader of Talon after all. 

Everyone had their quirks, some you found more charming than others. When he was at the estate, Siebren had a habit of chasing stars- or at least, that's what you called it- he would get into one of his manic moods, going on and on for hours about his own research he didn't have access to and would try to fill empty pages with as much of his thoughts as possible before night would fall and you'd find him charting the skies out in fields into all hours of the night. Gabriel had a habit of waking while everyone else was sleeping, often with a start after a bout of haunting nightmares he refused to talk about.

Unfortunately for you, be it the paranoia of being in an unknown house, or simply just being on high alert because of the stressful situation, you woke at every creak of the house. Your body would ache all day from hard labor, training with Talon was nothing compared to hauling dozens of woodblocks a day from the forest to the house just to have something to light a cooking fire with. Even worse, doing it all in a dress just about had you at your whits end only a couple of weeks into your temporary life. 

At the very least you found a small amount of joy when Siebren was around. Unlike Gabriel, he actually took the time out of his day to sit with you, he enjoyed making conversation, even if it meant just sitting in the gardens with you for hours as you listened to him jabber on about scientific things you neither truly cared about or understood. Siebren's company made the days go by faster, something you were immensely grateful for on days when he was gone and you were left to Gabriel's scowling around the house. He was, at his core, one of the kindest people you'd met in your life. It puzzled you that he was so high in Talon, so much so that you finally asked him about it one afternoon while you were enjoying a picnic beneath one of the last few trees with leaves left on autumn branches. 

"Siebren I want to ask you something, but I don't want it to be taken the wrong way." You spoke as you curled your knees to your chest, playing with the frayed end of your coat.

"By all means." He offered after a bite of bread. 

"What the hell are you doing with Talon? You're not- you're... you're different than the other council members. You're nice." 

"Are you implying Gabriel isn't nice?" Siebren cooed as he leaned closer to you. His wide smile became a small laugh, he fell back to lay across the blanket and stare up at the cloudy sky. "Talon saved me from a terrible facility which was, in essence, holding me hostage after an accident I had. I owe them my freedom. They gave me the ability to pursue new experiments, got me the resources I need and broke the bounds for what I can do with my knowledge in ways I would never be able to working with a government or university." 

"Even though you know your work is being used for weapons?" 

"Even then. Perhaps that does not make me a nice person." Siebren's smile dropped to something weak. "I could ask the same question of you, though." 

"Eh, a jobs a job." You shrugged. Had you known what Talon was, what it stood for long before you joined then maybe you would have had a second thought, but they were the posting with the highest salary. "I do feel guilty about it sometimes though."

"Do you?" A dark voice asked far behind you, the sound of it made your blood run cold. 

"Ah, Gabriel, nice of you to show up." Siebren lifted his jaw, straining to look over his head where he laid on the blanket. 

"Sir!" You gasped out, immediately your heart was beating hard in your throat. You dropped your hands to the blanket, ready to push yourself to your feet only to stop as Siebren moved. 

"Would you like some grapes?" Siebren asked, lifting green grapes in his palm toward the man emerging from the shadows. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply I'm not loyal to Talon-" You started, horrified that of all people _Reaper_ heard you say that. 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." He brushed you off, pulling a small branch of grapes from Siebren's hand. "I don't care if you're loyal to Talon or not, I'll accomplish my mission regardless of if you're with it or not. I do, however-" He groaned as he sat on the other side of you, popping a grape into his mouth as he hummed a thought. "-care if you are disloyal to _me_. You've seen my face now, you know who I am. You can have whatever feelings you will about Talon, but the moment I even think you would betray me, I will ensure you are no longer a problem I have to worry about." 

"Understood, sir." You nodded solemnly, almost shaking from fear at the way he was so casual about threatening your life.

It seemed almost comical if seen from a distance, the murdering terrorist who usually stalked the earth in black cloaks and a white mask looking for a white, _that man_ was casually laid at your side eating grapes in high waisted pants and a billowing shirt that almost looked poetically romantic. While you stared out over the hills, wondering what the hell you'd actually gotten yourself into, Siebren pushed himself up to his hands. At first, you thought he must have accidentally bumped you, you felt his fingers brush over yours where they rested behind your body. You expected him to pull his hand away, but with every passing breath you came to realize he was purposefully letting his hand rest over yours. 

The heartbeat that was pounding at your chest previously from fear began to race to a different tune, you kept your eyes on Gabriel. 

"How much longer on that tech, Siebren?" Gabriel finally asked after quiet settled in for far too long. 

"By estimated production and travel time, I would say another two to three months at most. I know it's not ideal, but I wish you'd think of it as some kind of vacation from your usual law breaking self." Siebren looked to Gabriel with a grin, his brows lifting and a look that invited the Talon leader to respond with fighting words. In response, you moved your fingers beneath his hand, allowing his fingers to lock between your own. You squeezed at Gabriel's sour expression, Siebren tutted and turned back to the view. "Someday you must learn to not take yourself so seriously." 

"You wouldn't say that if you'd lived through the things I have." He responded bitterly.

"What kind of things?" You asked genuinely, your voice soft and your chest sighing in a nervous breath. Gabriel paused, his dark eyes staring angrily at you before they darted to the side and the corner of his lips perused. 

"Being nosey will get you nowhere." He finally replied. 

At your side you couldn't see Siebren roll his eyes, but you surely heard his exasperated groan. No longer attempting to hide his attempt at affection, he stretched his big arm out over your shoulders, laying plainly across your back and holding you close to him. Gabriel stared in disgust, his head recoiling back seeing Siebren pull you to him. 

"Clearly Gabriel is in a mood, it's best to let him sort it out on his own. Have I ever told you of the time I worked lab trials on the moon?" Siebren was offering Gabriel a way out, a distraction from a conversation that would only upset him further, and yet Gabriel seemed unable to look away from Siebren's hand curled over your shoulder. 

"The moon?" You asked in a surprised voice, smiling at him, thankful for him.

You often wondered how long Siebren and Gabriel had known each other on a personal level, he seemed to have at least some familiarity with who he was and what he did before he was dawning that bone-white mask. At times it felt almost like their jabs at each other, sly remarks about their past was almost a form of bonding. What struck fear into you though, Siebren could laugh about it, Gabriel on the other hand always had this chilling stare that told you his remarks were never on the light side. Siebren told you of his time on the moon, of an explosion that caused him to be the prisoner to his own mind. He kept his arm around you for the afternoon and you completely disregarded the straining of Gabriel's neck at every breath and the way he had curled a fist against his stomach. 

Later that night, when you were least expecting it, the temperature dropped lower than it had in weeks. In the late hours of the night, blankets weren't enough to keep you warm and your toes were freezing through heavy wool socks, you quietly made you way to light the fireplace in the drawing room and sat cozied up as close as possible to it. Outside frosted windows, the first snowfall of the season was settling silently over the fields, unseen by you behind curtains drawn shut leaving you in the dull orange glow of the fire. 

"Can't sleep?" A rough voice asked in the dark somewhere behind you. It was no surprise to you that Gabriel was still awake, sometimes it felt like he never slept. 

"Not really." You muttered as you curled deeper into the blanket around your body. "My room is freezing." 

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked, waiting at your side for you to nod before dropping to sit and stare to the fireplace as well. "I'd like to ask you something, and I would like you to be honest with me." 

"Alright." You clutched the blankets tighter. Something about him being so close to you made you so uneasy. 

"Do you know who I am?" He asked with his brows pinched together, dark eyes dancing with flames. "Not Reaper, Gabriel." 

"I'm not even sure that's your real name, so I guess no?" You weren't sure what kind of answer he was looking for. He didn't speak for a long time, instead simply looking at you, gauging your truth by your eyes. 

"Good." He sounded relieved, he hunched forward to let his elbows rest at his thighs. "I have no reason to explain myself to you. I don't want you asking personal questions. This may be a very... intimate situation we're in here, but I am still above you in rank and I expect the respect that comes with that."

"Of course, sir." You breathed out, confused why he was harping on you so many hours after. 

"With that I also expect you to behave. I have no interest in seeing two agents with their hands all over each other." He had this long scowl, he was so _serious_. 

"I-I'm so sorry sir, it won't happen again." You were stunned. The offense Gabriel seemed to take to Siebren simply resting his arm over your shoulders seemed disproportionately out of line. You wanted to yell back that you'd done nothing inappropriate, you wanted to argue that he had no business who put their hands on you if you allowed them to.

A long pause filled the room, filled only by the crackling of the fire in front of you. It was almost impossible to tell what Gabriel was thinking, he had his usual grumpy look but there was a sadness in his eyes that your heart placed. Very quickly you went from anger, to confusion, to a sudden realization. It finally hit you what that look of disgust was when he saw Siebren's hand around your arm, it was _jealousy_. You wondered if it was personal, if he took offense to someone else having their hands on one of his own agents, or if he simply wished he could show that kind of affection himself. 

"I'll probably just sleep here for the night." You finally said, breaking the long moment of silence. 

"The floor is no place to sleep, you'll be way too uncomfortable." He shook his head, you could see it in his eyes he was speaking from his own experience. 

"Maybe, but at least I'll be warm." 

"Well, you could always-" He stopped himself, biting at sucked in lips as if he hadn't meant to speak in the first place. "I could give you my blankets." 

"Then you would freeze all night." You gave him a curious look, wondering where his mind originally went. 

"You could at least sleep on the couch." He motioned behind himself. 

"It's too far from the fire." 

"Well," He looked to you, eyes darting from your face to the blanket. "If you're so intent to sleep down here, so will I." With a few scoots, he moved himself behind you, resting his back against the leg of a heavy couch. Large hands reached for you, pulling you into his hold with your body between his legs and your back to his chest. He waited for you to situate yourself, gave you a chance to adjust your blanket so it would fall over his legs as well, but he guided you to rest your head against his chest. His heart was pounding. "There. Now you don't have to sleep on the floor."

It was almost like he was playing a game of hot and cold. A commander who couldn't even follow his own orders of keeping hands off an agent. Whatever his reason was, whatever drove him to be so strange and distant, it felt like you were slowly chipping away remnants of a mask. 

"I hope someday you'll tell me more about who you are, Gabriel." You said softly as you turned in his arms and rested your ear to his chest. He stayed perfectly still, his chest even pausing his breath as he thought.

"Good night." He simply responded, ignoring your brazen comment.

* * *

Months in, you were almost losing faith you'd see your own time again. 

You'd traveled a handful of times with Siebren, always to the irritated glare of Gabriel from the front door. It wasn't until Siebren managed to actually show you some of the repairs he'd done to his orb that you had hope again. He was getting close, but there was still an uncertain amount of time left before he could even attempt to take everyone back. What you liked best however, were the times Gabriel and Siebren would travel away together. You would have the entire estate to yourself, no one to bother your sleeping at night and no one else to feed. 

You tried your absolute best to remain out of the public, wanting nothing to do with changing any timelines. Even still, you ended up pressured into an event in the village. It was nothing large, simply a dinner held by one of near family estates wanting to meet with their neighbors and get to know the town. It was days of insistence, calls to your door, letters sent by local boys paid in coins, show-boating the carriage they'd send just to have your household there. You finally caved a few days prior and had Gabriel prepare proper outfits for the event.

While the men were ready for the evening quickly and waited on you in separate rooms sipping strong drinks, you were stuck in your room attempting to look presentable. 

The dress was far more structured than you anticipated, and all at once it occurred to you why you'd seen women in historical movies needing multiple people and hours just to get dressed. The first layer was a simple dress close to your nightgown, thin white fabric that was practically sheer, it fell deep on either side of your shoulders. Over the thin dress was something of a corset, it laid low against your chest holding you in and tightening around your ribcage in replacement of your modern-day undergarments. A skirt tied at your waist gave the underside of the main dress volume and felt like it was already more than enough to cover you, but there was still one more layer to the dress. 

In a soft floral fabric, it was nothing to gawk at but the dress was pretty enough. What it _was_ though, was a terrible struggle. Getting into the main section of the dress all alone, after many attempts at contorting into it, you were finally able to pull it over your body with absolutely no plans on how you were going to get it off on your own. It rested perfectly over your body, frills across your chest and shoulders, puffy sleeves bunched around your biceps and a full high waisted skirt that was fun to swing about as you looked over yourself in the small mirror of your room. You'd need an extra set of hands to tie the back into a bow that would be worthy of being seen by high society. 

Slipping on the shoes was a secondary painful excursion, they were clearly made to look pretty rather than for comfort- something you groaned at as you held your breath from the tight hold around your ribcage and strapped the shoes up. 

With one final long sigh, you fixed yourself upright and adjusted the ribbons at your shoulders before heading downstairs. 

Gabriel and Siebren were both dressed to the nines, well fitted button-up jackets, high waisted pants, and tall hats in their hands, they looked like proper gentlemen. Siebren had a wide smile, greeting you with a hand at the bottom fo the steps to help you with the landing. He handed you white gloves, long enough to go well past your elbow, made from the same white silk their own gloves were. 

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were royalty." Siebren beamed. You caught yourself resting your hand in his palm, biting your lip at the genuine compliment as you caught his cheeks burning with blush. 

"You're too much." You shook your head as you tried to hide your smile. He held one of your gloves out, opening it as an invitation to help you slide into them. "But you do look quite handsome yourself, so I'll let it go this time." 

"Would you two stop flirting?" Gabriel drummed his fingers at the edge of the hat, eyes shifting away from you, lips curled. "We need to get going." 

"Ah- We do." You paused, wanting to apologize, but it was too embarrassing to be spoken to like that by your commanding officer. Instead, you turned your back to him, showing the undone sash at your waist. "I need some help with tying the back up, do you mind, Gabriel?" 

He hesitated at first, you heard him open his mouth as if he was going to protest, but he silently took hold of each sash. Gabriel's hands lingered at your hips for a moment, pausing just a second too long to be just your imagination. Big fingers slipped the sash at the waist of your skirt into a careful knot, you could feel his body heat so close to your back, his breath tickling your scalp as he pulled and tightened the bow. Your body would jostle around at his pulls, your breathing taking in a sharp gasp as the dress tightened. 

"Too much?" He asked with a low voice. Hearing him so close, his body pressed to yours, it sent a bolt through your veins that had you stuttering your words and sending your mind straight to the gutter. When you peered over your shoulder, you paused. Gabriel looked as if he was holding his breath, almost as if he was attempting to stop himself from dropping forward to meet your lips to his. He seemed to realize the look on your face, his gaze snapped to the glove sliding over your arm and Siebren's hand resting at your wrist. He stepped back and nostrils flared. "There are strict rules against Talon members fraternizing. Even more so between high ranking members and their agents. We may not be in our own time, but we are still following Talon's rules." 

"There's no harm in being friendly, Gabriel." Siebren scolded as he held the second glove out for you. "You would know that if you allowed yourself to at least smile every now and then."

"Give me something to smile about." Gabriel replied with a cold stare and a hauntingly unamused expression, his voice sounding more of a threat than an ask. 

It was a terribly awkward dinner. As if it wasn't enough to have tension between Siebren and Gabriel the whole ride over, at dinner the new neighbors had the audacity to question Gabriel's scars. 

You barely ate because you were so uncomfortable in that dress. You wouldn't have had an appetite anyway considering the way the two men traveling with you kept making biting remarks toward one another. They were making your mind uneasy, your clothes were causing your body pain, Gabriel was fuming, Siebren was in a funk, it was a cocktail of disaster that should have led to a horrible night. 

It was even a long ride back to the estate. The driver outside was deafened to the silence inside by the continuous stomping of mighty steeds as rain poured to the muddy roads. It would take far longer than usual with the horses and buggy needing to be extra careful on the journey. Inside the carriage, dull thumping echoed as you stretched out, happy to finally be able to let go of the rigid social standards from the night. It felt as if you were dropping the mask of your personality, finally able to stretch your neck and get the pesky kink in your spine that had grown after standing in low heels all evening. You tried to maneuver through the fabric of the dress, your body ached and felt awfully stiff attempting to reach your strapped shoes. 

“Hey, watch it-” Gabriel growled after you accidentally kicked his shin in your attempt to reach. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I'm trying to get these damn shoes off, they're _torturing_ me-" You cried out as you felt the backs cutting into the skin of your foot. 

"Here-" Spoken through gritted teeth, he grabbed at your ankle and brought a foot into his own lap. Every part of you wanted to yank your leg away from him, there was nothing in your veins that trusted someone like _Reaper_ holding you in any way, and yet you couldn't take your eyes from the way he carefully and thoughtfully undid the buckle and buttons across your shoe. He seemed to notice the shoes had caused you a tremendous amount of pain, a finger ran lightly over a spot on the heel of your socks. "You've bled through." 

"I've trained to be in steel-toed boots for hours, not to be dancing in dainty little heels that make it difficult to even stand straight in." You bit back with a huff trying not to sound like some kind of spoiled brat. As if that wasn't enough, the dress tight around your waist was pressing at your lungs, you were in pain and frustrated beneath all those heavy layers of fabric, the last thing you wanted to do was listen to a monologue of your commanding officer telling you that you needed to be tougher. "God damn, and this dress- It's like these clothes were made to make women miserable." 

"If Gabriel had taken your measurements right, you wouldn't be so uncomfortable." Siebren huffed, shifting in his seat at your side, pushing away the fabric of your dress. 

"Siebren was the one who picked out the shoes-" 

"What the fuck is wrong with you two today?" You finally asked, sick and tired of the way they'd been acting. "Ever since you guys came back from the last trip, it's been a nightmare to be around you at the same time. You're both making me more miserable than this dress ever will." 

"Would you like to tell her, or shall I?" Siebren snidely asked Gabriel with a hard hand motion toward you. "Actually, don't bother, I will." 

"Siebren-" Gabriel warned, his hand clawing at your ankle while he pulled your second shoe from your foot. 

"Gabriel is upset with me because I admitted to him that I have feelings for you. He's upset with me for having very human emotions that would be hard _not_ to feel in a situation like we are all in. All I would like to do is simply allow myself to feel and process this, but he has made it vastly difficult and blamed Talon's policies at every turn even though-"

"Siebren, you like me?" You stopped his rant in disbelief, twisting to place a hand on his chest. Your sudden interruption had him pause and stare down with wide eyes. 

"Of course I do. I enjoy your company. You make me laugh, you don't discredit my wild ideas. Talking with you is the brightest part of my day. How could I not like you?" Something shifted in him, his hand moved to rest the backs of his fingers at your jaw, keeping your gaze away from Gabriel. "But there's more-"

"I don't care about Talon policies." You smiled and pressed forward. His hand shook as your lips met his, at first a soft surprised kiss that slowly grew deeper. 

Gabriel was eerily silent. He let go of your foot, allowed it to drop heavy to the floor of the carriage forcing you to snap in his direction and catch the disheartened look across his face. 

"Gabriel isn't upset about policies, it's never been about that." Siebren whispered sadly. 

The look on his face said it all. Shame, anger, hurt. You were right in your hunch of feelings he'd repressed, you were just never sure he actually felt that way until the unfortunate moment you'd kissed his colleague right in front of him. 

"We don't need to talk about it. I understand, you can do what you wish." He tried to wave you off, even going so far as to pretend like he wasn't bothered. He lifted the curtains to the carriage window, peering out into the rainy darkness. 

With a sympathetic look to Siebren, and a squeeze of his hand, you pushed yourself to the seat next to Gabriel, watching him carefully while you moved to his side. He refused to even turn your direction for a long while, refused to acknowledge any feelings brewing beneath his chest. It wasn't until you let your hand rest against the top of his thigh that he looked to you with eyes fearful of pity. Siebren watched with a gloved hand pressed at his stomach, taking in the sharing of yours and Gabriel's eyes until something broke. You lifted your chin, eyes barely open to watch Gabriel's reaction as you kissed him. 

It took him longer to react than it did with Siebren. Gabriel froze even while you lifted your arms and wrapped them at his neck. Once he did react, _oh_ his body just melted against yours. Arms circled at your waist, hands fumbling with the bow he'd tied at the back. He kissed you, even through your gasps as he held your body tight against his, through your low moans and his hands sliding beneath your dress. While your lips were busy with Gabriel's, Siebren grabbed your hand. He kissed your knuckles and took his time pulling your glove from your arm, kissing your skin with every revealed inch. 

Siebren moved his way up your arm, kisses in a trail until he was next to your face. You finally pulled away from Gabriel, watching the way his eyes fluttered open and stared hungrily at your lips. With a knowing smile, you turned to Siebren, kissing him hard and running your ungloved hand through his thin hair. Gabriel needed to have your attention, he needed you to be holding him instead. To get what he wanted, he nuzzled his face to your neck, lips landing messy kisses across your skin. The hand up your skirt was rough and calloused, fingers gripped at you trying to hold at your hips but you gasped and pushed them each away as a sharp pain stabbed at your lungs. 

"Get this stupid thing off me, I can't breathe." You finally said with an exasperated cry. 

Gabriel seemed to be far more prepared than you anticipated, his hand fumbled with his sleeve, you heard the telltale sign of a pocket knife snapping out and quickly after that the pressure of a dress too tight burst from the back where he slid the blade through a seam.

"I'll fix that later." He tried to reassure you. 

Careful with the blade, he moved you to kneel in front of Siebren and pulled the top layer from you. As soon as you were exposed, Siebren's arms circled from behind and he brought you to lean against his chest. 

"This too?" He asked with fingers resting over the front hooks on the corset-like bra. 

"Please." You begged quietly. 

"I never meant to cause you any discomfort." Gabriel's voice shook as his hand slid the back of your neck.

The way he kissed you was like he was using his whole body, he moved with you, breathed you in and kissed you deep until you were almost dizzy. While Siebren pulled away the corset, Gabriel ripped off the second layer skirt. Sandwiched between the two men, you could feel their every deep shaking breath, you could feel Gabriel struggling to get his jacket off. You pleaded with relief as soon as you were stripped down to nothing more than the thin dress beneath it all, uncaring that the low shoulders were sliding down exposing more and more of your chest with every grind of Gabriel's body against yours. 

"How's that?" Gabriel asked against your ear after you'd dropped your head to rest against Siebren. 

"Much better." You sighed. With a smile, you let yourself finally feel the weight of being between the two men. You guided Gabriel's hand, gripped at your hip, moved it up to cup your chest instead. "And I hope I've made it clear that I have no intentions of breaking anyone's heart tonight." 

"This is a bit of a cramped space to start something like this." Siebren teased, his hand sliding beneath the thin fabric and kneading at your inner thigh. "Would you rather wait until we're back home?"

"I'm not really someone who likes to wait." You whined as large fingers moved to pinch and toy with your nipple. 

"And I don't really like sharing." Gabriel growled as he pushed your legs open and nestled his hips against your core. 

"I'd consider myself a patient man." Siebren spoke against your hair. He began to kiss your neck through little laughs. "I don't mind waiting."

Heavy breaths fell over you as Gabriel took that and ran with it. Siebren's hand pulled your leg, opening you wide as Gabriel's fingers slid to your core. You were spread over his lap, an open offer to Gabriel's lust. He was rough as he explored, he rubbed at your folds, teasing digits at your already aching entrance. Siebren offered a heated distraction, his kisses long and pressing at your throat, all the while Gabriel ran circles up and down your slit until you were shaking and bucking your hips up. Gabriel seemed intent on watching your every reaction, every gasp and every flutter of your eyes toward the sky. At your back, where your spine curved against Siebren's lap, you could feel him growing hard against the fastening of his pants.

The carriage jumped over a rock in the road, Gabriel's fingers teasing with two fingers sliding over your folds pushed at your entrance causing you to moan out his name as fingers sank in you to the first knuckle. 

In response, Siebren nipped at your neck, sucking and leaving behind a mark between kisses. Gabriel's fingers curled and pushed deeper, sliding against tight walls slowly working themselves further into you. Just the two fingers were thick enough to send stars to your eyes, you were almost sure you'd faint as he pulled himself free from his waistband. He let you have a moment to stare down, eyes looking wide and taking him in before he slowly began pumping himself to his full length. He smiled at your sudden shyness, his thumb ran over his tip making him shudder and ease his two fingers to their depth where he scissored them against your nerves.

His motions became increasingly deeper and rougher, encouraged by your arching back and your hands gripping against Siebren's legs.

Ripping your attention away from Gabriel, Siebren grabbed at your chin, he guided your face to twist to the side and stole a deep kiss. Not to be one-upped, Gabriel positioned himself before you, knees to the floor of the buggy and hand pressed to the side at the seat. The moment his fingers pulled from you, when his tip replaced their presence and the pressure of his cock parted you wide, you writhed and groaned against Siebren's lips. 

If only the stuffy neighbors could you see now, you smiled and gripped at Gabriel's shirt thinking that the sight of you rocking between two men in the back of the carriage would send most of them into an early cardiac arrest. With a few shallow pumps, Gabriel stretched you, worked you open wide enough to take him with ease. He admired and played with your wetness, testing fingers with grazes over a pulsing clit. He had you pinned back against Siebren, his body hunched over with a scarred chest taking in deep controlled breaths and holding you in place spread across Siebren's lap.

Gabriel pulled you from your kiss, forcing you to look at him as he rocked into you, deeper, and deeper, and deeper until he could feel himself bottoming out with every thrust. A massive hand fell loosely at your neck, holding your jaw still as he panted kisses against your gasping lips, his other gripped tightly at your knee keeping you spread wide. Similarly large hands circled from behind and grabbed at your chest, Siebren's fingers toyed and teased at your nipples, pinching and playing with them until you squirmed and whined with arches in your back.

Above you, Gabriel was smirking out with his fingers squeezing at your neck lightly at every deep thrust into you. Pressed to the curve of your spine you could feel Siebren's cock grinding against you, forcing you to rock against him while Gabriel fucked you against the scientist. 

You panted out that you were close, something which made Gabriel buckle over and moan your name next to your ear. You ran your nails down his back, uncaring of ripping the thin fabric of his shirt before dropping them to grip back into the seat. His pace grew faster, no longer teasing you with long strokes, rather chasing a high he needed to desperately.

He tried to hold on for as long as he could, you could feel every muscle of his body tightening as he tried to hold back. 

"S'okay, do it. Do it." You pleaded between gasps. 

When he came, you were left trembling and clawing your nails against the seat beneath you. Gabriel paused for only a moment to catch his breath, a moment to bite at the wide smirk of satisfaction before he glanced down and licked at his scarred lips. He was sweating, looked almost delirious. His eyes shifted, glancing behind you and he gave a small nod that led Siebren to shift beneath you. 

In one effortless motion, Gabriel hooked his arm beneath your knee, lifting one of your thighs just enough to allow Siebren's cock to fall from behind you hitting his own legs with a dull thud. While you were heated in the face and still twitching with the warmth of Gabriel's cum leaking out, Siebren reached low between your bodies and lined his tip with your entrance. 

"Ready?" He asked through a breathy smile against your ear. His thumb flicked, lightly hitting your clit and sending lightning through your veins.

"Y-yeah." You managed to moan out as he guided himself against you and moved his hand to grip at your inner thigh, pulling you down to bring you heavily onto him. You sucked in a sharp breath, a gasp that Gabriel stole with a needy kiss. 

Using Gabriel's release to slide into you with ease, Siebren pleaded out a groan and kissed at your shoulder with every inch of him sinking deeper and deeper against your walls. He was almost as thick as Gabriel was, but you could feel him reaching deeper as he bottomed out and ground against your cervix making your body jump with a mix of pleasure and pain. He pulled from you, only to buck up and send your body bouncing in his lap. Behind you, Siebren was groaning and panting, his breath picking up as thrusts became harder and quicker.

Gabriel seemed to be fully enjoying how much Siebren was handling you, loving the sight, he pulled away and fell back into his seat across from you in the carriage. With clothes held in Siebren's fist and bunched at your center while Siebren's cock stretched you wide, you wanted to hide from Gabriel's enjoying gaze but having his eyes on you made your nerves tingle. He certainly seemed pleased with the lewd sight, he rested deep against the seat, hand stroking himself where he poked out at the front of undone pants, lazily pleasuring himself with eyes glued to the image of you bouncing in Siebren's lap. 

The friction of having been bouncing against him left Siebren with little time to tease you into a frenzy. Knowing you were already close, he made sure to press his fingers to your clit and rub away until he could feel your body twitching and see your toes curling in the air. He made you cum with no shame as Gabriel looked on, even enjoying the way in which you twisted your body as pleasure shot through your veins and forced your core to clamp down around him. His fingers continued their motions until you were no longer gripping around him, until he could no longer contain his own release and he spilled over with little warning, coating your already soaked insides. 

He softened inside you as you fell limply to rest against his body. Your underdress was positively ruined with sweat, the mess between your legs definitely one that would require more than the cold water of the river to clean. Siebren's hand, one curled between your legs helping you get off instead slid beneath your dress, moving to the parts of your skin that were indented and irritated by the tight fitting dress leaving uncomfortable imprints. He rubbed at them carefully as he closed his eyes and leaned a head back against the seat. 

"I guess we could have been a bit more prepared for this if we'd just talked it out earlier." Gabriel finally had a smile on his face, although it seemed to be partially dazed out, still riding the high of his orgasm. 

"Sometimes, this is just how it has to work out." You tried to comfort him as you gently pushed yourself from Siebren's lap and moved to your proper seat. "Thank you both for um... helping me out of that dress."

* * *

The following few days would be your final ones trapped in another time, although you had short warning they would be. 

For a few days you allowed yourself to be in honeymoon bliss. The night you returned to the estate ruined from a carriage ride, Siebren carried you to your bed where each man climbed in at your sides. In the morning, the air was crisp and still. On either side of you in the bed laid men with chests expanding in sleepy slow breaths, Siebren on his back with an arm tossed over his head, your head resting on his chest over his heartbeat and Gabriel curled at your back keeping you warm. Gabriel must have been awake for some time, you could feel his steady breaths against the curve of your shoulder as he rubbed lightly with his thumb over the bruises on your arm where the dress constricted you too tightly. 

You wished you had more days like that. You wished you had more nights spent deep between sheets with two bodies fighting over your attention. 

For only a few days, you were allowed to openly and freely enjoy their company. Be that through strolls in the snow or stories read aloud at a roaring fireplace. It was only a few days before the package arrived with Siebren's final material to fix his time orb. He repaired it in silence as the three of you sat in the drawing room. You tried to ignore it by looking out the window and imaging a life where you simply took the damn thing and destroyed it. They sat on the other side of the room together, Siebren fiddled with the orb in his hand for a long while after he was done. Gabriel nervously played with the buttons of his shirt, all of you ignoring the growing silence that settled onto the realization of returning back to a time of war and revenge. In Siebren's hand he held the power to go back to a time where you would once again be calling your leaders by their proper titles and of Talon's endless secrets. 

"I suppose we should wrap up loose ends before returning home." Siebren mused after a long while, tossing the orb and effortlessly catching it while he mulled over his thoughts. "Clean up after ourselves, say goodbyes, and all that." 

If you really needed to, everything that had to be done could be done within the course of the afternoon, but it felt heavy in the air around you and it was almost as if all three of you could feel the hesitation of wanting to end something that felt so good. 

"When we return back to our time-" Gabriel kneaded at his palm, nervously pulling at his joints as he looked to you. "Whatever this is, everything that's happened while we've been here, we can't bring that back with us. Feelings have no place driving any of us while we're fighting with Talon, and I need to make it clear now that these- these nights we've been happening can't continue in any way, shape, or form. I can't be expected to lead if I have... attachments." 

"No relationships between Talon members, I know." You spoke quietly. "I know, Gabriel." 

He stood, groaned as he pushed himself to stand and knelt over you. Gabriel kissed you softly, first on the lips then moving up to your forehead. There was something so sweet, something that made your heart ache, something so bitter as kissed you. Wordlessly apologizing for knowing it would be the last time he would kiss you in that way. 

"I hope you'll at least still be friendly." You asked as he stepped away. 

"I can't make promises." Gabriel sighed and brooded over the fireplace. You sat with Siebren in strained silence, staring at the carpet trying to find ways to ease the pain. 

"The thought of going back is... scary." You finally said. "Life is so different in this time. It's quieter. It's simpler." 

"Neither of us were with Talon because we liked it quiet." Siebren tried to joke, his voice wavering. "I'll miss this too, though."

"We should see if the safe house is still standing when we get back. If it is, we can visit this place again." You looked to Gabriel, who seemed to be trying desperately hard not to say anything. "All of us." 

"Here-" Gabriel whipped out his knife, bringing it to the mantle. You gave Siebren a concerned and confused look as Gabriel began carving into the wood. "I wrote our initials. Our permanent mark on the place."

It was a bittersweet goodbye to the estate after taking care of the final things needed to leave the place behind. You packed away your clothes and blankets, pulled you Talon uniform out from storage and double-checked your weapons before powering your communicator back on. Siebren powered on his time orb, Gabriel at his side clipping himself into a uniform he'd not been in for months.

With a final longing look around the drawing room, you fit your uniform mask over your head and joined their hands around the orb.

You could almost feel the moment Siebren and Gabriel were no longer the men you knew. There was a painful static that hit the nerves of your fingertips, you lifted your eyes to Gabriel and Siebren, they returned with the cold stare from an emotionless mask and drawn away eyes of a scientist done with their experiment. 

After a blast of white, the flip-flopping of your stomach, and nerves that buzzed with static leaving the soles of your feet tingling with an uncertain step, you focused blurred vision and found yourself in a darkened safe house- the same estate centuries later waiting for Talon operatives. The room was cold, the only light emitting from the red panels on the walls and computer screens with information and statistics lazily displaying with a news ticker scrolling across the bottom. A once grand estate now overrun with technology for a terrorist organization. Seeing the lab, the modern technology, and the heavy armor on the bodies of the men who'd kept you company for months was a sobering slap in the face of the true reality of the current world.

Sigma cracked his knuckles and moved to the lights, illuminating the room as Reaper reached into the depths of his pockets. You looked to the fireplace, wires dangled in front of it, but you could see an imprint on the mantle which had been painted over through multiple renovations- three initials set deep into the wood. 

"Sigma-" Reaper hissed out, back to his usual pissy self. "We've been out of time for four months. The council won't be happy with us for being gone so long, we better get them on a call right now." He paused before turning his stark white mask to you. "As for _you_ , thank you for your assistance with all this. You're relieved of duties, but you are welcome to join us for any future experiments."

"It would be my pleasure to, sir." 


	10. Hickey/Bite Marks, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Continuation of my kinktober 2019 college professor AU] After sleeping with the department head (your boss), Gabriel Reyes, you kept his shirt. You were going to return it, until he went back to his shitty ways, and that seems to bother him far more than you could have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~6000  
> Explicit  
> College Professor AU [[Part 1 is chapter 12 of my 2019 kinktober, but not required to read!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569055/chapters/49933934)]  
> PWP  
> Mentioned drinking, hate fucking, dirty talk, name calling, blow job, vaginal fingering/sex.

Professor Gabriel Reyes drove you crazy. 

Not just crazy. He drove you out of your mind, making terrible decisions at 2 am the day before exams, _crazy._

Reyes drove you absolutely insane, in all the worst ways, and yet you couldn't stop thinking about the way he handled you. You’d been avoiding him since your first heated encounter in that bathroom just doors down from your usual classroom- after that _terrible_ mistake that you swore to yourself you'd absolutely never make again, you’d worn his shirt home and immediately found yourself hesitant to give it back. You actually really did appreciate the gesture of making sure you were decent for class, if he hadn't loaned you his shirt you would have been stuck with a ruined shirt and no way to properly cover yourself. After popping off the buttons of your own shirt in a moment of now regretful pleasure with him, he gave you the ultimatum that you would get your shirt back (with buttons sewn back in place by his own hands) if you returned _his_ shirt back to him.

That night you when you returned home and fell asleep you woke to find yourself still wearing that very shirt, accidentally of course, you’d never purposefully continue wearing the clothing that belonged to the head of the department. You'd never admit that you liked something the thorn in your side that was Gabriel Reyes allowed you to borrow. 

All things said and done you really, you _really_ did intend on delivering it back intact- dry cleaned and all. You actually planned on being the bigger person in the situation and planned on returning the damn thing properly. 

That plan went to shit quickly the next day when you caught him slipping back into his tormenting and unamausing behaviors that made you hate him in the first place. Back to giving you extra paperwork just to waste your time, back to jumping through hoops to get funding, back to sitting in the last row of your classroom giving you a smug shitty smirk the whole time. 

Back to the stupid mental games that made your blood boil. He just pissed you off so god damn much, and when you were angry, you got petty. 

Instead of returning his shirt, you made it a point to start _wearing_ his shirt. Making it quickly become a regular piece of your wardrobe, finding your favorite way to dress it, you absolutely relished in every unamused scowl you got when he'd catch you in it. 

For a while, it felt like your romp with him in the restroom was nothing more than a forgotten regret. You made sure to wear it on days when you knew he'd be visiting your classroom, you wore it to staff meetings and posted pictures in it. The whole semester seemed to breeze by with your attempt at goading him. 

For a while, it almost seemed like he didn't even care. 

That was until the night before exams. 

The night he finally pushed you from crazy to unhinged. 

It was a long day at work. You were exhausted by the time you finally made it home. Time eluded you as you found yourself crashing into an unexpected power nap on your couch. A nap you never meant to take, but you apparently needed the sleep as it was well after midnight when you woke startled to see how late it had gotten, and you found yourself suddenly in the dark. You groaned and moved to unzip your pants, kicking off your blankets and pulling at your shirt which was damp with sweat from a far too comfortable nap. You sighed with relief to finally be getting comfortable as you dropped your pants on the way to your bedroom, hand ran over your tired eyes and within seconds the intrusive sound of a chime had you whipping your head to your phone. A message pinged loudly and you rolled your eyes thinking it was probably another email with a half baked excuse for a student to skip out on exams in the morning. 

Glancing at the screen made your stomach jump. It wasn’t another email, it was a message from the department head.

Gabriel Reyes seemed to be up late. 

He wasn’t normally a text message kind of person. The last one you had from him was months ago and it was so vague you had to call him and have a fifteen-minute argument about how he words his texts before you could even find out what he was trying to talk about. 

You scoffed as you stared down at the newest message.

 **Reyes [00:58:46]:** Call me.

 _Call him?_ It was well after midnight, you had absolutely no business speaking to him at that hour. Furiously, you tip-tapped at your phone, brows pinched together in annoyance. 

**You [00:58:51]:** are you serious rn reyes?? its past midnight! unless this is about exams it can wait until morning im not dealing with your bs this late

After sending your scathing response, you drummed your fingers across the edge of your screen, staring and waiting at the messages for him to respond in real time. As soon as a little bubble popped up with dots drifting up and down telling you he was typing, you held your breath.

 **Reyes [00:59:38]:** It’s not work related, but it is important.

 **Reyes [00:59:39]:** Call when you’re ready. 

You fixated down at the phone, dumbfounded at the audacity he had to imply he would have any amount of importance that would drive you to call him at close to one in the morning. 

Even still... you pressed his name with your thumb and angrily slid the icon to call him. As it rang, you undid the first few buttons of his loaned-out shirt letting it fall open at your chest. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You started the moment you heard the phone click. “We have exams tomorrow Reyes, _final_ exams. What the fuck is so important that you need me to call at one in the morning?!” 

“Stop yelling.” He half laughed into the phone with his speech dragging just a little too much to be sober. “I’m lonely.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me-” 

“God I- Argh, I think I hate you. You’re so mean to me- stop... stop wearing my shirt.” He groaned, his phone brushing against his cheek causing a moment of dull static to play through the speaker. You eyed yourself in the mirror, you’d worn his shirt today but you didn’t think he’d seen you in it. There was a forced sigh that left him, one from deep in his chest and you could almost hear him rolling his eyes. “Ugh, c’mon, just give it back.” 

“You’re drunk.” 

_“You’re_ drunk.” He rebutted weakly. 

“So you asked me to call you this late at night because… why, Reyes? You’re lonely and, what, your hand isn’t doing enough? Is that what it is?” 

“Stop, stop- that’s not why I wanted you to call me. I may have had a few, but I really do want to know when you plan on giving my shirt back. You know, I’ve been carrying yours with me every day so I can give it back when you give me _mine_ back, but _yoo-ou_ don’t seem interested in getting yours back.” 

“Mhm, sure.” You responded as if you weren’t listening to him. You paused in front of your mirror, looking at your legs in the reflection where they stood out beneath his shirt draped loosely around your body. “I could, but, I think it looks better on me anyways.” 

“Bitch.” He growled into the phone, something about his tone sent lightning through your veins. You watched yourself shift your thighs together and looked away in embarrassed shame. A long breath pushed through his nose, sending wind through the receiver. “Next time I see you in it, I’ll take it off myself.” 

“Ooh, very threatening Reyes.” You cooed into the phone half-heartedly as you pushed the button for speaker phone and dropped to your knees on the floor. Angling yourself just right, you posed in the mirror. 

Phone held out at your side, it was a quick picture, but one that would leave a lasting impression on him. Dressed in nothing but his oversized dress shirt, you were on your knees on the carpet in front of your mirror with the shirt hanging open low over your chest. It was only after you looked at it that you realized the sexual aspect of it, your thighs apart and panties in full view- you decided not to let him enjoy it too much, with a smirk you added embellishments to the image with a large middle finger emoji dropped to the center covering your underwear. 

“That’s a promise.” He groaned weakly, unable to come up with a better response. 

“Well here, since you’ve _clearly_ been thinking about it so much, how about you keep this picture of it so you can always remember that it’s mine now.” You chewed at your lip as you laid on the floor and sent it, breath held until the picture appeared under his messages. 

“What-?” He cut himself off, the dulled noise of his phone vibrating with a message leaving him speechless. Through the phone, you could hear him struggling to come up with something to say, his response fumbling and embarrassed. "That- that's just unfair." 

"Yeah, well you've been unfair to me for years now." You stressed into the phone laying at your side. In a long silence, you brought your hands to your forehead and pressed a fist to your skull while you stared up at your dark ceiling. Your heart was pounding at your chest, the sudden realization that you'd just sent a sexy picture to a colleague hitting you like a truck. He'd been silent on his end for far too long. With a frustrated hiss of air through your teeth, you finally breathed into the receiver. "Goodnight, Reyes."

"Wait-" 

_"What?"_ You snapped.

"Come over." 

"Are you out of your mind?" You asked as your body shot up and you looked yourself over in the mirror. Come over?! This man drove you insane, he fucks you one time in a bathroom between classes and thinks he can just invite you over in the middle of the night-

"Please." He begged with his teeth gritting together. "I can't fucking think about anything else. I'm just trying to do my job, just getting through the day and you're in my mind torturing me all day and night, and you won't leave me alone."

"You're blaming me because you won't stop thinking about me? Nice, Reyes, real fucking nice. Where's this lovesick puppy attitude when you're sitting in on my classes and embarrassing me in front of my students? Where's the 'please' when you're giving me six different contracts that need to be signed by twenty different people and waste my whole day? Where's-" 

"If you come over and just give me my shirt back, I'll leave you alone." His voice broke through an angry laugh. "Okay? That's all. That's it. I don't want to think about you anymore. I don't." 

"Fuck off. You don't want your shirt back. You're just drunk and horny and because you push everyone else in your life away, no one else is willing to deal with your bullshit so you try to get me to come over so you can feel something other than bitterness for once." 

The moment you said it, you knew it was too far. Meanness meant to hurt, words trying to cut deep, but his silence in return had guilt sinking like a rock into your stomach. 

"Wow." He finally said after far too long. "As if you're one to talk." 

"I'm hanging up." 

"Do it, then." 

"Fine, bye." 

"Bye." 

Your thumb hovered over the end call button, lingering as you heard him pushing out deep breaths from the other end. You wondered what he was doing, if he was actually as distraught as he claimed to be or if he was nothing more than a pervert getting his rocks off by keeping you on the line. 

_Ugh,_ you rolled your eyes as a familiar and embarrassing feeling shot to your core. Thank goodness he couldn't see the look on your face, one that was blushing and trying far too hard to pretend like you weren't shifting your legs at the thought of him with his hands down the front of his pants while he listened to you. You wanted to call him a creep, wanted to ask him point-blank what the hell he actually wanted from you, but the silence that grew over the call weighed on your chest.

Minutes were ticking away on the call, you were almost sure he'd fallen asleep after it had been quiet for far too long. 

"Why are you so stubborn?" He finally asked. 

"You made this way with all the stupid shit you've put me through working under you." Your voice was strained, fingers wandering over your thigh where you tapped them in an unrhythmic fashion. 

"I'm going to hang up." He started, his tone settling to an authoritative growl. "After I hang up I am going to send you my address. Whatever you want to do with that is up to you." 

_Beep beep beep._ Call disconnected. You stared down at your phone, shocked almost that he actually did it. Within seconds, a message pinged and you were mindlessly looking at his address. 

No, no absolutely not. Gabriel Reyes is the king of assholes. The worst kind of guy that you just knew deep in your gut was wrong for you.

He was arrogant, smug.

His ego was astounding. 

If you went over to his house this late at night, it would be nothing but trouble. 

Fuck Reyes. He couldn't tell you what to do, he couldn't expect you to show up at a moment's call. 

Agitated was a nice word for what you felt as you slapped a hand to your forehead and groaned out his name. 

Fuck him.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

You fucking hate the guy and yet somehow you still found yourself standing on an unknown porch hesitant to knock on the front door, frantically texting Reyes at almost 2 in the morning, hoping he didn’t send you to a stranger's house as another way to humiliate you. 

So stupid, it was so stupid of you to just show up at some random house at that hour. You stood there pinching the bridge of your nose, expression twisted with detest while your cheeks burned. 

Kicking yourself for even getting this far, you tried to come up with a speech to rant at him the moment he opened the door. You wanted to be prepared to lash out at him for being so damn aggravating. Your plan was to yell at him, slap him if you had to, wake up all his neighbors so they knew what a grade-A dick he was, anything you could to convince yourself that you had absolutely no intention of sleeping with your boss (for the second time). 

Your heart practically jumped from your body when the front door creaked open. 

From the dim glow of the street lamps, his form was illuminated. Tall and broad, dressed far more casually than you usually saw him in a simple shirt and an open hoodie. Even in the obscure of night, there was an animalist look in his eyes as he stared down at you. Without even a greeting, not even a single foot through his doorway, his arm shot out and wrapped at your waist, pulling your body against his causing the wind to be knocked out of you. A grunt left him as he effortlessly brought you through the threshold and pulled his door shut.

His home was warm compared to the dewy chill of early morning outside, you could barely make out the shapes of furniture and wall hangings, but from what you could see as you squinted felt cluttered and busy. Distracting you from your silent ogling with a hand slipping into your hair, fingers gripping you by the back of the head as lips pressed to yours and trapped you in a heated kiss that had you melting against him. Eyes fluttered shut, you were grabbing at the collar of his hoodie, uncaring as your hips bumped against his in a stumbling mess towards the stairs of his home.

Reyes seemed to have every intention of actually taking you up to his bedroom, but legs tripped over one another and bodies went crashing against the wall near the base of his staircase. Your shoulders landed hard against his rough wall, you gasped out at the sudden pain which he used as an opportunity to surround your body.

Your head was swimming, lips moved in an attempt to form words but were quickly blurred out by fleeting dirty thoughts as he pushed your knees apart. He was using the wall to his advantage, pinning you and grabbing at you, needing to be in absolute control. Big hands slid beneath the shirt, rough fingers gliding over your sides before pulling you against his chest at your back. He kissed your neck between heavy breaths, your skin tingled with every touch until you felt him dig his nails into your back and grind his body between your thighs. At the curve of your shoulder, your neck leading down where his teeth landed at a soft spot, he bit you hard enough to elicit a loud moan from you. Hearing you made him smile wide, he kissed your skin roughly and moved to suck against the mark, ensuring it would be visible for days afterward. 

Intent on marking you, on giving you hickeys you would be unable to hide from your classes the next day, you momentarily gave yourself completely over to the pleasure buzzing through your nerves. Sighing out his name, raking your nails down his sides, you lifted your leg which he hooked his hand beneath your knee and guided over his waist, forcing his hips to grind against yours. In response, his groaning against your neck took a lusty turn and the front of his pants jumped with a hardening twitch. 

Without missing a beat, you reached between bodies, grabbing the bludge poking at you. His body jumped at your touch, he sucked in a sharp breath as you squeezed him and felt him grow against your palm. 

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who gets hard the second they see me." You teased as he continued sucking the soft skin of your neck. 

"Don't flatter yourself." He breathed against you before pulling back with a smile. "I was already half-hard before you got here." 

"Uh huh." You rolled your eyes and used the wall to slide down to a seat on the floor. "You know what I hate?" Your hands slid over his thighs, he loomed above you with hands pressed to the wall and wild eyes watching you between his legs. 

"Me?" He said darkly, chest heaving with deep controlled breaths.

_"You."_

Reyes threw his head back as you pulled him free from his pants. Your fingers wrapped around his cock, thick and heavy just as you remembered it when he was buried between your legs that day. Above you his mouth hung open, unable to do much else other than catch his breath as you began stoking him slowly. At just the right height for it, you pulled him closer, guiding his tip to your tongue. Taking him into your mouth, he almost felt like he was going to buckle over as he opened your lips wide and you grabbed at his hips to keep him steady. Your head locked between the wall and his groin, it was no surprise he felt the need to take over. 

Big fingers gripped at your hair and he rocked out shallowly before pushing further. His deeper intrusion made you cough around him, the feeling of your throat pulling apart made your eyes water. 

"Go ahead, tell me how much you hate me now." He laughed as you moaned around him and held tightly to the fabric at the front of his pants. He upped his pace, moving from an achingly slow tease to finding motions that had him throbbing against your throat. The way he sighed and moaned above you as he used your mouth was brazen, he wanted you to hear him, he wasn't going to hold back like he did in that bathroom. "Fuck, I am going to _ruin_ you." 

His hips bucked, forcing himself deeper down your throat until your face was flush against the zipper of his pants, nose crushed against dark curled hairs. Knowing he had you at his will, he shifted his weight, kept the back of your head pinned to the wall and moved a leg between your knees. A foot slid beneath you, you gasped to your best ability around him as he moved his leg against your core. While he lazily thrust at your throat, the leg at your center began to grind clumsy and uncaring. The sudden stimulation of something rutting against you had you all too aware of how turned on you were. 

All of you was at the mercy of Gabriel Reyes.

The hand in your hair, the cock over your tongue, the shirt over your body, the leg pressed against your folds. You whined and moved your hips back and forth, feebly trying to get any type of friction to help you along. Reyes could feel you moving around beneath him, he could feel you becoming more and more desperate as you rocked away at his leg and swallowed his length. With a small chuckle, he pulled away, just enough to let your lips hang open as he fell heavy from you, his hand pulled at your hair, forcing you to look up at him. 

"God, look at you. I didn't even have to do anything and you're already acting like a little slut for me." 

"I'll leave." You threatened with empty words, your jaw aching. 

"Get that shirt off." He ignored you, instead trying to change the subject as his eyes caught the opening of the dress shirt falling over your shoulders. 

"I think I'll keep it on, I don't want you getting any ideas about taking it back." 

"Hm, I think I liked you better like this-" He pressed forward, pushing his cock once more between your lips. The satisfied groan, the laugh that was in his moan sent heat directly between your legs. 

You wished more than anything that the way he bucked into your mouth again, and again, and again, wouldn't turn you on as much as it did. His leg moved harder between your legs, grinding and shaking against your covered clit until you were trembling. He was panting above you, movements growing more and more unhinged as your jaw began to tighten and your cheeks burned. 

"You know what I think?" He laughed to himself as he leaned heavily against the wall above you. "I think you want this more than you'd ever admit to me. I think when you're all alone at night, you think of me and what we did. I bet every porn you watch makes you think of me, I bet you're screaming my name into your own fucking pillow when you finger yourself because you were wearing my shirt all day and you _knew_ it'd piss me off. I fucking told you I'd make you mine- hhnngh-" 

Off in his own fantasy world, ranting on about what he thought you did when you were alone (and what really seemed to be more a confession of what _he'd_ been doing alone), he seemed to have got himself a little _too_ excited. 

"Fuck, fuck-" He sputtered as hips bucked hard against your chin. The hand in your hair slid to hold your face, keeping you steady as you were shocked with the rush of warmth hitting your throat causing you cough once more. "Sh, that's it. Good girl. It's okay, I know you can take it. You can take it all, ah- oh my god-" 

He tasted bitter, it almost made you gag but your body was far too distracted by his caring touch and the leg feebly attempting to rock between your legs still. With every throb against your tongue, you were finding yourself drawn to looking up at him. He had this surprised and blanking looking on his face where his head hung heavy with a forehead pressed to the wall. Eyes noticed you staring, it was dark, but you could have sworn he was blushing. After he came, he pulled from your lips slowly, giving you a moment to process the taste that filled your mouth. He wiped away strings of spit and _other_ bodily fluid that mixed in with it as his hips backed away. 

You made a point of showing him you were swallowing down what was left, although you _also_ made sure to have an expression of disgust just for good measure. 

"So quick, Reyes? I'm disappointed, although that's not really a surprise, is it?" You finally said after clearing your throat. 

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." He breathed out with a dangerous smirk. 

"Reyes-!" You gasped.

Arms circled around you, hooking at your waist and helping you to stand on unsteady legs. He pulled you toward the stairs, needy kisses sloppy across your lips and jaw. He had you in front of him, hands on your hips guiding you up the stairs as your knees shook. Your core was aching, every movement of thighs brushing together had you painfully aware of how wet you were, your body felt weak. Hoping to simply gather yourself, you paused and grabbed the railing, but Reyes continued stepping up and tripped on you too distracted as he threw his hoodie and shirt behind him. 

Bodies went toppling to the steps, falling and fumbling over each other until you landed in a hard seat at the corner of a step and Reyes staring back at you from steps below. His eyes practically burned through you, the hand at his center hiding his dick from view shook before he got comfortable with a position on his knees and moved up to hold himself above you. 

"Fuck it, I'll take you right here." He panted out as hands fumbled between legs and you could feel him grabbing at you, hooking at your waistband and pulling away your pants. 

The moment he had the opportunity, his lips were on your thighs. Kissing, nipping, sucking, leaving marks then easing the pain with his lips against them. 

"Jesus, Reyes do you want me to leave here with one gigantic hickey?" You joked as hands gripped at the sides of your thighs and struggled to tug your panties from your legs. 

"If I had my way, yeah." He kissed at your knee, his facial hair tickling your skin. 

The way he would bite at your thigh had you leaning back against the steps with an arched back. Hickies were moving closer and closer to your core making you tremble at his touch. The feeling of his mouth lingered across your thighs, marks you were sure you would regret tomorrow but for the moment you were happy to lean back and let the man beneath you push his face between your legs. He wasn't careful by any means, a tongue that explored you too hard and too fast, sliding between folds and finding your clit as thick fingers dipped low to your entrance. 

"Let's see how you like it." You growled before throwing your legs over his shoulders and locking knees around him. With him on lower steps, he was stuck, his face forced at your core with a hand moving beneath you in teasing little motions. 

"You're-" He started, only for you to forcefully flex your legs and grind your hips up.

Unable to stop himself from reacting, his eyes fluttered and mouth moved to eat you out like his breathing depended on it. Two fingers pushed into you, a rough motion made easy as he smiled knowing how wet you were for him. They rode against your nerves, pushed deeper and deeper until you felt stuffed and gasped out his name with every flick of his tongue against your clit. You could hear motion somewhere beneath him, his other hand seemingly hidden out of sight now pumping away at his core. Perhaps the stairs weren't the most comfortable place to have someone locked between your legs, but it sure did let you put all your weight onto him to make him work for it. 

Reyes adjusted his shoulders, the way he moved would shake your body and send you into an early spiral threatening to spill over the edge far too quickly.

You absolutely hated how close you already were because of what he'd been doing with his leg. You hated that you wanted more of him, that you wanted all of him and you wanted it _bad_. 

Your nails curled into the carpet on his stairs, holding on as your body jumped with pleasure. Those damn fingers of his, god, everything about him was so unfair. The fact that he'd reduced you to some moaning fool pinned to his stairs, that he could smile against your skin and leave your nerves buzzing, you should have absolutely hated it, but it was just so comfortable. 

Against your better judgment, you gripped into his short hair. Letting your legs go limp and moving to hold either of his cheeks, his look of pause was almost scared that you'd stopped him. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as his arms shook while he held himself up. 

"I fucking hate you." You said before sucking in your bottom lip and fixating on his dark eyes. 

"Yeah, I know that, but did I hurt you or something?" He looked positively confused. 

How the hell do you ask someone you hate to make love to you? You didn't want just another moment in the bathroom, you didn't want the only reminder to be sweat stains in his carpet. 

"Come here." You said quietly. You sudden shy tone had him perplexed, he followed your lead, pushed himself up to climb over you and between your legs. You held his cheeks and stared down at his lips, you'd never really looked at his scars so much before, you never really _wanted_ to before. "Don't... don't be an asshole right now, okay?" 

"I'm never an asshole." He spoke quietly, hands moved over your thighs, slowly sliding up and down as he waited. 

"Gabriel." You replied, unamused. 

"C'mon, don't say my name like that." He leaned forward to kiss your cheek. It was soft, gentle. So unlike him. "Listen, I'm um- I'm really close so if you want me to just keep going how I was-" 

"No, no I want-" Everyway you tried to phrase in your mind sounded absolutely desperate. Instead of being able to finish your thought, you ended up staring blankly at him hoping he would somehow just read your mind. 

"Do you... want me to stop?" He asked carefully.

"Oh my god no, absolutely not." You blurted out. 

"Okay good." Reyes smiled, the relief across his face genuinely making your stomach jump. "Then what do you...?" 

With fingers barely resting over his jaw, you moved him forward, bringing your face to his and pressing a testing kiss to his lips. Could he tell? Could he feel the difference between the kiss of someone spilling through the door simply to get railed and the kiss of someone who wanted so much more than that? Whatever it was he did feel from that kiss, he seemed to understand enough. Eyes closed as you melted together in a deep kiss, his arms moved to rest on the step you were backed up against, his hips pressed to your core and his aching cock teasing at your slit. 

Between breaths, he reached down and angled himself, his tip pushing at your entrance until your body gave way to his size and he slid between your walls with ease. His face buried at your neck, kissing, biting gently and leaving mark after mark as he rode into you. The angle of the stairs made your body fall against his, with every bounce you would fall back over him and feel just how deep he would stretch you. Unlike a moment of passion on a bathroom floor, there in the quiet of his house, hidden in the dark you wrapped your arms at his back and hugged him close as he rutted away between your legs. 

Distracted by the coil in your core, his hands slid over your sides, fingers moved to undo the buttons of the shirt covering you. You offered no refusal as he pulled his shirt from your body, in fact you sighed out his name as he rode into you and moved to kiss across your chest. Careful teeth played and pulled at your nipples, big hands squeezing and gripping you as he lost himself to your body. 

"Cum for me." He whispered at your ear, he could feel you squeezing and aching around his cock. "Let me feel you."

"You're not going to make me beg for it this time?" You laughed, although you knew your cheeks were rouged with blush. 

"Do you want me to?" Reyes groaned against your throat. 

"No-!" You yelped out as your body took it's cue and muscles twitched with much needed relief. 

Reyes kissed at your neck while you came undone around him, he held your body, felt every ache and every grind of your hips while your toes curled in the air behind him. He held your legs against his body, pressed your knees at his waist and rolled with a deep pace that had you gritting your teeth and seeing stars. Your body was distracted with itself, riding a high that only he could bring you to so much that you hadn't realized he'd been waiting desperately for you to finish. You were both breathing heavily, he was sweating and staring down at you with a stupid smile and only once you came crashing back down to reality did you realize you felt a familiar warmth dripping from between your legs as he pulled away. 

He ran a hand over his goatee, head turned to look down the stairs toward discarded clothes before turning back to you with a smile.

"What was that about?" He asked smugly. 

"Nothing." You pushed your hand to his face and avoided his eyes. 

"Sure." He exhaled a long breath and effortlessly lifted himself to his feet. With hands out as an offering, he pulled you up, making sure you were steady as you stood. He kept your hand in his as he stepped past you and made his way up the stairs. "Bathroom's up here if you want to get cleaned up a bit." 

Now being sometime after three in the morning, you were absolutely exhausted. It didn't take much to convince you to stay the night, in fact you willingly crawled into that man's bed the moment you accepted that you'd be sleeping there. 

The whole night felt like a total blur. 

You woke thinking you were in your own bed, only for a moment before you realized an arm was across you and Reyes was curled up being you. The clock next to his bed told you it was still early, this alarm quietly beeping at the crack of dawn causing you to be annoyed from the moment you opened your eyes.   
  
"What time is your first exam?" He asked, his voice was laced with sleep, guttural and mumbling. 

"Not until later this afternoon." You grumbled in return, continuing to face away from him before you reached forward and slapped the off button. 

"Good, good." His body stretched, shaking the bed as tired muscles woke. Uncaring about how much he was moving you as he twisted over his mattress, you felt him swing his legs over the edge and the weight of his body lifting from your side. "Try to get a little bit more sleep, I'll be right back." 

"What the hell-?" You asked as you finally turned to face him, only to attempt covering yourself with the edge of his sheets after he'd already gotten an eyeful of your completely exposed chest. 

He brought a finger to his lip, shushing you and waving his hand down silently telling you to lay back down. With a snarled lip and an eye rolling groan, you fell back to the pillow, your hands grazing over sensitive marks all along your neck and chest where he'd left you with very obvious hickeys. Downstairs, you could hear him rummaging through cabinets and drawers, his fridge opening and closing a handful of times. If he was trying to let you sleep, he seemed to be doing a pretty shitty job at it. 

After over 15 minutes of listening to him, you kicked the sheets off your body and angrily stumbled to your feet. Completely nude and unwilling to waltz down in nothing but your birthday suit, you grabbed the top blanket from his bed and wrapped it around your body before poking your head out his bedroom down and started down the stairs. You found him in the kitchen, caught holding a half empty bag of plain bagels and a tub of vegetable schmear with a look of guilt on his face. 

_"What_ are you doing?" You asked.

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast but uh-" He looked down at the bag. "I think I need to go grocery shopping, so, um..." He lifted the bag and smiled weakly, an absolutely hilarious sight as he stood in his kitchen with nothing but socks on. 

"Gabriel Reyes, you are a piece of work." You said with a smile hidden behind the blanket curled over your shoulders. 


	11. Bondage, Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever wanna just get tied down by Hanzo and played with until you almost pass out? This is it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2100  
> Explicit  
> Any timeframe  
> PWOP  
> Bondage (used on Reader), overstimulation, sex toys, vaginal fingering/sex, anal plug.

If nothing else, Hanzo knew exactly what he wanted when it came to sex but could never quite land with someone he trusted. No matter, he was more than willing to be patient if it meant finding just the right kind of person he could trust with his _needs_. 

There were others- people he’d brought home to test their stamina, lovers who would only last a few hours before having to tap out all inevitably disappointing him. He’d learned to hold himself back and see how a potential lover would react to his desires. He'd all but given up hope on finding the person that would give him everything he wanted, until _you_. 

You caught his eye at a back alley bar in some nameless downtown he’d found himself in after a long mission. Just like him, you were all alone and you were scowling into your drink. Just like him you were short with your conversation and closed off to personal questions, but he still managed to get your number and from there he almost immediately knew he'd hit the jackpot. Within days conversations with you began to take a sexual turn, it didn't take long for him to tell you plainly what exactly his expectations were. Hanzo was prepared for you to be scared away, for you to decline and block his number, but instead you seemed excited, giddy even. Within a month plans were put into motion, a date was set and you put aside a three-day weekend with the full intent of spending it at Hanzo's will. 

You arrived with a small bag slung over your shoulder and a smile that actually made his heart jump. 

"Remember to use your safe word should you need it. Emotional responses often appear when you're restrained for great lengths of time, even more so when you are... being played with. I want you to get as close to your limit as possible, not push you over it." He reminded you coldly, his hand in yours leading you to the back where his bedroom was far from any neighbors. Normally priding himself on his patience, he found he was hurrying to get you to his room. "We'll be getting started right away." 

It seemed to be a bit of a surprise to you that Hanzo’s room was bland, he preferred the monotone and simply furnished style. A large mattress with a low simple bed frame painted in a sleek black, nightstands on either side standing empty aside from lights missing their lampshades, shoved in the corner a rack of clothes that seemed to be suits and dress shirts left untouched for weeks. He turned his back to you, moving to pull open drawers from a small dresser, unable to see the way you were staring curiously at his initially innocuous bed frame. Through the corner of his eye, he could see you move curiously. Your hand reached for the metal loops on the underside of his bed frame, he could almost feel you questioning what they were for before he heard a soft-spoken realization. 

_“Oooh.”_ Your voice gasped quietly. 

“I've left something in the bathroom for you, a change of clothes that will better suit our weekend plans. Please, take as much time as you need." He was already smiling, although he was trying not to give the surprise away. 

"I'm sure I won't take that long." You laughed him off before heading in. 

With your bag left at the foot of the bed, you happily turned and shut the door behind you. Hanzo was left with his heart beating in his throat, nervousness growing at the thought of you closed off finding his gift. Carefully placed on a chair next to the tub was a set, fishnet and lace together creating a delicate little set of undergarments with a garter that would rest on your waist and accentuate your curves. The outfit was simply to make you more comfortable, a gift to help you feel at ease without having to be completely disrobed in front of him for the first time. What he was truly waiting for was the other piece of his gift. 

Next to the lacey set, he'd laid out a small bottle of lube and a plug with a bright blue jewel shining on the end of it. He'd thought long and hard about which size to give you, although every nerve in his body wanted to listen to you struggle to fit the largest one in his collection, he knew he needed to start simple and he took pity with a midsized plug. Through the door he could hear you moving about, he stilled at the sound of a cap opening and heat rushed through his body. From the drawer in his bedroom he pulled the rope he intended to tie you down with and ran his thumb over it. 

The rope he used was coarse and black, meant to irritate the skin but not break it unless there was a real struggle. He liked that rope much more than the satin cords he began with years and years ago, satin was so much easier to slip out of accidentally even when he tied his best knots.

You'd been in there for a while, he passively wondered if it was already too much for you to handle, but just as he was about to knock, the door slowly squeaked open. 

With the rope looped in his hands, he turned back to you and watched you pose with a shoulder leaned against the doorframe, your cheeks burning with the embarrassment of both you and him knowing what you were doing all alone in there. 

"You look lovely," He smirked before lifting the rope and showing it to you. "One more thing, this one will take a bit of time. Do you need anything before I get started?" 

"No-" Your voice jumped as your legs shifted, clearly the weight of the toy had your stomach twisting. "No, I'm alright. I'm ready." 

He sat you on the edge of his bed, hands gazed over the skin across your legs feeling you tremble at his touch before he began to loop the rope at your thighs. Hanzo started with your left leg, carefully positioning it, checking to make sure you were comfortable as he bound your thigh and calf together giving you absolutely no wiggle room. With one leg propped up, he could see the shine of the toy beneath the fishnet material of your panties, just barely a glimpse of it and already he was achingly hard against his zipper. 

One leg then another, you were immobilized and spread open where he stood between your thighs admiring his own handiwork before he slid his fingers up your side and brought the remainder of the rope to your chest. The top piece to the lacey set he'd given you hid next to nothing beneath it, a sight he was happy to see as rope slipped over the bralette and bound in an intricate knot between your breasts. You seemed to understand his every move, your body would shift with his, you would lift your hips when he would push you back to lay against his mattress, you even stretched your neck as the final length of the rope wrapped at your throat then tied at the back and held your wrists above your head attached to the metal loops of his bed frame. 

He admired your heated patience, the way you were bucking your hips and grinding against his bed he could feel the visceral energy from you wanting more, and yet you bit back your pleas and waited for him to finish his handiwork. Once he was done, his fingers lingered at your wrist before a small smile crossed his face and he ran his hands all across your aching body. 

“Your pulse is racing, are you nervous?” 

“Excited." You half-laughed. 

"Good." He clicked his tongue before turning away. "Now we can begin the fun part."

Tied up with ropes, you were in no position to deny the waves that hit you as he pressed a small toy against your core. He teased you on purpose, watching you carefully as he passed it over you again and again until he was able to slip it beneath the panties and leave it directly against your clit. Anticipation was obvious on your face, your expression twisted as you wondered when he'd turn it on. Hanzo took his time to wrap the length of the wire around the rope at your thigh, only moving to press the on button once he knew it was snug and secure against you.

The tiny toy buzzed to life with a powerful vibration. You gasped out as your eyes went wide and your shoulders dug into his bed. _That_ is exactly what he wanted to see. Seeing the heavy eye roll of pleasure, constrained limbs twisting and contorting against those ropes and your back arching far off the mattress at the relentless buzz of the toy placed against you. Through the lacey fabric he could already see you shining with wet, he was sure the toy nestled between your cheeks and building pressure against your inner walls was threatening to send you over already as he simply stood there with a satisfied smile and his arms crossed over his chest. 

You were a blushing, shaking, and whining mess and he hadn't even pushed you yet. Happy to see you writhing around for him, he sat next to you, careful not to jostle you too much and he let his hands explore your body. He would graze over your covered folds, trail and trace across your thighs until your voice was shaking as you sighed out his name. Just to get a reaction from you, he would tug at the ropes, reminding you who was in control. 

With the night just getting started, he took his time switching between soothing you and teasing you. One moment you were practically ready to pass out from the constant state of arousal, another you were whispering begging words as he worked a toy in and out of you. He started small, a simple toy no bigger than a couple of fingers, but with every movement into you he could feel the resistance of the plug and it was causing your body to jump and grind back against his teasing pushes. 

All night he tortured you, brought you right the edge then refused to allow you to fall over. When you would get too needy, when he would feel you twitching with pluses of pleasure he would switch the toy pressed to your clit off and plunge his fingers deep within your walls as he pulled at the rope, forcing you to still and submit to him. 

That first night he was borderline cruel. Hours of torment and no end in sight. Not once did he give into your pleas to cum, your body was bruised and exhausted, forehead matted with sweat and hair which fell loose through the night's events. Instead of allowing you to find your own pleasure, he took it upon himself to use your body to his own will. When he was ready for the evening to finish, he undid your wrist restraints and flipped you to your stomach, the ropes at your chest and around your legs forcing you to rely on him for every small movement. He pressed his tip against you, a dominating thumb pressing at the plug before he slid into you with ease. 

"Please, please Hanzo-" You begged with your head spinning and lips mashed against his sheets. 

"No." He spoke simply between his panting breaths as he thrust against you. Your body was trembling, he could see the hazy look in your eyes, the look of someone who was desperately holding onto consciousness. He grabbed your hips, hands on either sides and fingers wrapped around the rope, he moved his body against yours feeling himself near the last throes of pleasure. "Look at you, I think you've head enough for the night, isn't that right?" 

"Mhmm." Your exhausted mumbling confirmed it, yet your hips bounced back helping him along as he bucked and gripped at your hips. 

With a guttural groan, he buckled over you and released. Happy to feel him finding his own orgasm, you whined and sighed before adjusted against your restraints. Only allowing himself mere moments to enjoy it, Hanzo was quick to move to clean you up and ease your discomfort. Hands moved to the knots, carefully undoing them as he avoided irritated skin. Ropes fell loose down to the bed, your body dropped fatigued and mind blanking after being brought to the edge and denied so many times. 

Hanzo ran his hands over your back, soothing and comforting the spots which seemed to be causing you the most pain. He moved you to your side, helped you stretch out your legs and gently cleaned you off. 

"Get some rest now." He spoke quietly as he pulled blankets over you. "Our weekend is only just beginning." 


	12. Hair pulling, Reinhardt Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rein + his desk + a need to pull on hair while getting railed = this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1900  
> Explicit  
> Post-Explosion Overwatch  
> PWP/Minimal plot  
> Commander/Agent dynamic, semi-public, blowjob, vaginal sex.

Reinhardt sat at his desk, one of many in the giant meeting room beneath Gibraltar where hastily put together offices had been set up after the new resurgence of Overwatch. With a single lone light glowing at his side, you could see him slumped in his chair with a hand running through his white hair pulling it back into a bun. His boisterous sigh echoed through the otherwise lonely, dark room before he must have caught a glimpse of you through the corner of his eye and he turned to face you with alert. 

“Ah-” His chest jumped with a quick breath. “I thought for a moment my mind was playing tricks on me, I’m not used to having so many people around!” He patted a hand over his chest, a big smile across his face as he laughed to himself for getting scared by something as silly as a teammate appearing in the doorway. “What can I help you with?” 

“I just wanted to say goodnight.” You beamed at him and played with the hem of your shirt nervously. You’d only been with Overwatch for a few weeks, still being so new to things it was nerve-wracking to speak to any of the original members of the organization. Not only that, but it was even _more_ so when it was the handsome face of the one you used to stare at on posters and news clips. He no longer had his signature blond hair but he was still as good-looking as ever. 

“Oh, you fill my old heart with happiness. See, that is exactly why you’re my favorite new recruit.” He winked at you and dropped his voice to a low laugh. 

“I’m sure you’d never _actually_ play favorites, Reinhardt.” You teased and chewed at the inside of your cheek, you hoped he couldn’t see right through your feeble attempt at flirting, you didn’t even mean to flirt with him yet anytime you were alone with him you found yourself playing with the ends of your hair or shifting your thighs together. Against your better judgment, you made your way to his desk and leaned on the edge hoping you looked casual and not nearly as nervous as you felt. "Sorry, I should probably call you Captain Wilhelm." 

"Bah, titles. So formal." He scoffed and tried to wave you off. He chewed at the inside of his cheek and moved to fiddle more with his bun. 

“I mean, I guess, technically speaking we’re not an official organization, so we can’t _officially_ have titles.” You mused halfheartedly. He looked almost nervous having you so close. Your eyes darted around the massive room as an awkward silence settled, it was so dark aside from the small lamp at his desk, you were honestly surprised he hadn't dozed off from boredom. With your fingers playing with your belt loop, you looked back to Reinhardt, to your surprise his cheeks were stained with pink and the moment your eyes met his they seemed to avoid yours. "It must get boring by yourself down here for hours." 

"I get by." He smiled and tightened his bun, the muscles beneath his combat shirt flexing unintentionally you were sure yet it had you biting at your lip nonetheless. "You're welcome to join me anytime, of course." 

"I wouldn't want to bother you-" Your voice wavered as you rubbed at your neck and tried to smile like he wasn't making you imagine what it would be like to run your hand through his white hair. 

"No, no you would never be a bother-" He moved to put a hand out in front of him, intending to motion that you were always welcome, but he was a big guy who sometimes was unaware of how much space he took up and by accident his hand slid up your thigh from your knee. He seemed to immediately pull away, he jerked his hand toward his chest and sucked in a breath before he looked to you with wide eyes and started to stutter out an apology. 

He must have noticed the way your body jumped, the way your breathing shuddered at his touch and the way you shifted knees together to lean harder against the desk. 

There was something in the air, a warm heavy feeling that fell between you as you each separately seemed to put together unspoken feelings. Loose hairs fell from his bun, white hanging over his eyes before he ran his hand through it and pushed the hairs away from his forehead. 

"Reinhardt..." You said quietly as you ran sweating pants over the legs of your pants. "Do you have anything important you need to get done right now?" 

"Nothing work related." He seemed to agree with his head nodding in understanding. 

You kept your eyes on him, lids heavy and controlled breaths as you slowly lowered yourself to your knees. Hips settled back, sat against the heels of your feet, legs tucked neatly beneath you before you placed testing hands gently over the hem of fabric falling over his ankles. His legs twitched with muscles tensing at your touch, it almost felt like he was going to pull away at first, but slowly he adjusted lower against the back of his chair and angled himself knowingly. 

He had such a careful stare with those blue eyes of his, his nostrils flared and lips parted with a sharp intake of breath as if he was trying to steady himself. His large hand shot to the back of your hair, gripping in and yanking, forcing you to lift your chin to lock your wide eyes with his. Simply being in his grasp was enough to send a rush of heat through your veins, he was obscenely strong, his forearms flexed as he brought your face toward his lap and his manhandling made your lips twitch into a smile you tried to bite back. An unnerving gaze watched you, the fingers in your hair soothed you for a brief moment as he roughly pulled his zipper down fumbled to pull himself free.

Within moments you were hidden beneath his desk, shrouded in the shadow of the dim lamp as your lips wrapped at his tip. Blood rushed between his legs, as soon as you felt him against your tongue, his cock jumped to life with a hard twitch. You let your hands wander over his thighs, holding yourself up by resting your elbows to his legs as fingers gripped into your hair and held you tightly. He was almost too big for you to take, as he grew to his true size and you took him deeper and deeper into your throat, you could feel him restricting your air and pushing you wider. While he pulled at your hair, he was forcing your head to bob in his lap, slowly and testing to ensure you were taking as much of him as you could, but enough to make him groan deeply and throw his head back somewhere above you. 

You almost wished your mouth was free so you could properly tell him just how nice it was to feel him gripped into your hair, but you had to settle with moaning around his cock. The tingling that ran across your skin, the way your nerves would send something comforting and yet so terribly heated had you gasping with every rough pull and yank at your hair. 

"Get up." He demanded with a breathy groan. He brought your head back, lifting you from his now aching and pinked cock, bringing your body up until you were face to face with him.

He seemed to absolutely relish in the sight of you, your eyes watering and mouth hanging open with a jaw hurting from his size. After a small chuckle to himself, he leaned forward to kiss your cheek before roughly twisting you between his knees. His arms locked beneath your legs, large hands gripped at your hips and he hoisted you to his desk where he bent you over the edge. You gasped when your forearms hit the metal of his desk, your hands fell over across stacks of paper you were sure were important but were of no regard to you as he pulled away your combat pants exposing you to his every will.

Tightly gripped fingers returned to your hair, twisting and intertwining before tugging it back to elicit a loud growling groan from you. With one hand in your hair, the other explored the backs of your thighs, teasing and sliding over your skin before he forced your thighs apart and moved against you. 

All you could do as he sank into you, as he stretched you wide and pulled your hair back roughly, was grip at the edge of his desk and push your hips to his. Between his thrusts and grunts, you were bouncing back, forcing him deeper and deeper inside yourself desperate to take his size. Occasionally a large hand would encourage you, an open palm would land stinging spanks across the curve of your ass before he would continue to ride into you. Every now and then you would feel his clothes ripping against your skin, zippers that would catch before pulling away or buttons that startled you with cold metal, every moment clothes ran over you was a reminder of your spur of the moment decision to act on instinctual feelings. 

A distant creak of metal somewhere in the building had you both pause and hold in breaths. You listened, trying desperately to hear over the sound of your own heartbeat, eyes on the open doorway hoping you wouldn't be found in such a compromising position. The hand in your hair left you for a quick moment, lifting away only to click off the lamp on the desk leaving you in absolute darkness. 

"We should be quick, Reinhardt." You whispered over your shoulder as you began to slowly circle your hips back. The sheer size of him had you rolling your eyes and dropping your weary head to the desk. "I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"Come on, then." His massive arms wrapped at your body, bringing you into a tight hug with your back to his chest before he fell into his desk chair with you in his lap. 

The motion of falling onto him, of taking him as deeply as your body would allow left you shaking as your walls squeezed him. Hands hooked your knees to the armrests, keeping your legs open as he bucked beneath you and returned a hand to your hair. The final motions of him chasing his own release were swift, one hand gripped at your hair the other grabbing anywhere your on your body he could, he buried his face against your shoulders before his movements became almost erratic and he pulled from you all at once with a deep gasp for air. With you spread open over his lap and leaning your entire weight against him, you watched with a deeply blushing face as he came over his desk in the darkness. 

There were long moments of processing, seconds ticking by as your bodies returned to regular breathing and he wiped sweat from his neck. 

"Well.. I guess I should finally say goodnight, captain." You laughed as you fell heavy against his chest, clearly with no intention on leaving. 


	13. Sensory Deprivation, Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch runs a haunted house on base every year, but it's not like the usual scare you'd normally get- at this haunted house they know they're catering to agents so they go all in. You went in expecting to be terrified, not to be caught alone with the handsome commander you'd been flirting with.
> 
> Also sorry 😅 I meant to finish this in time for Halloween but I've been Going Through It™, it's a little late for spooky season but I hope you enjoy anyways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~5500  
> Explicit  
> Pre-Explosion Overwatch/Blackwatch  
> PWP  
> Commander/Agent dynamic, sensory deprivation, thigh riding, vaginal fingering/sex, public sex.  
> 

Just like any holiday, Halloween wasn’t universally celebrated on the Overwatch base, but it was one where the parties thrown for it was some of the most infamous ones amongst agents. This was _especially_ the case with the Blackwatch team- every year they went absolutely all out. You were almost convinced it was some kind of sick therapy for them because every single year without fail they were the ones who put on a weekend-long haunted house 'experience' that took over the entirety of the training grounds on the southern side of the base. The work they put into it was legendary; They would spend days prepping and decorating, they’d ‘borrow’ from the extensive undercover operative closets, it was quite the production and it was unlike any other haunt of its kind. 

Not only did they pour everything they had into it, but they knew who they were working with and would adapt to each of the teams that came through. Teams from the office side of things, those who didn't see combat like the legal department, communications, secretaries for the higher-ups, all the people who sat behind desks all day got a far tamer version than those who were in active combat. Blackwatch knew exactly who they could and couldn’t physically mess with. Although anyone could leave when they wanted if they got too scared, the Blackwatch team knew who would be willing to take a punch if it meant being frightened, they knew who they could chain down and scare and have them laughing after, they knew who they could push just far enough that it would be scary even after what they’d seen out in the field. 

Lucky you, you were on one of those teams where they knew they could grab and push you if they wanted. The days leading up to it, the Blackwatch team and their _stupidly handsome_ commander teased your team with threats that they intended to scare yours the worst. You always tried to brush it off, to make a point of rolling your eyes and pretend like you weren't scared of some fake blood and a couple of jump scares, but for some reason, Commander Reyes really seemed to have it out for you.

"You know, this year's theme is Nightmares, but it would make my job much easier if you just told me now what you're _really_ afraid of." He grinned as he leaned on your team's table in the rec room. Just trying to eat your lunch, you shook your head and pretended like you couldn't hear him. He tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for your response and when he didn't get one, he dropped to the seat across from you. "What is it? Ghosts? Being chased? The dark? Small spaces with psychopaths?"

"Reyes, my real fear is not being able to finish my lunch in peace." You responded, although your deepest fears were crawling from the back of your mind. 

"Bugs? Being trapped? C'mon, what is it?" He was leaning closer and closer to you, he had this wide grin across his face, eyes narrowed and questioning you. "If you don't tell me now, we'll pull it out of you while we're scaring you. You might as well just tell me now." 

"Reyes." You warned with a stern voice as he reached to your plate and stole a bite of your lunch. 

"I could pull rank and demand that you tell you me, agent." He seemed to lean back in his seat in thought. 

"Reyes, I'm on Morrison's team, _not_ yours." 

"Jack owes me a favor, I could make him get it out of you." 

"You're relentless." You said dryly, although your sarcasm was betrayed by blush rising to your face. He wasn't going to stop pestering you, and you only had so much time before you had to be done with your lunch and get back to work. You had to come up with something, anything you could to get him off your case, so with a sharp breath, you looked him dead in the eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm afraid of being alone, okay?" 

"Oh-" His brows shot up in surprise, his expression twisted into a quizzical one before his smile returned. "Oh, yeah, I can work with that." 

* * *

Halloween night and you found yourself with your team standing at the edge of the fields looking over Blackwatch's infamous haunted house.

They used the southern training grounds, which were absolutely _massive_ and already left to ruin after the last training group went through. Having just been used to drill recruits in field combat situations taking place in rural areas, Blackwatch was able to use the temporary structure built for training as the building for their main attraction, they'd dressed it up to look like an abandoned house out in the woods and it almost made you shiver with fear just seeing how intimidating it looked. They took the experience seriously, no phones, no flashlights, no weapons, you and your team were left with nothing but wits and communication to get through.

However, in order to first get _into_ the house, your team would have to trek through a mess of old corn stalks. With arms linked together and you caught somewhere in the middle, your team began the slow journey of brushing aside dry leaves and ducking beneath tall overgrown corn stalks. Somewhere unseen in the darkness were Blackwatch members, moving through nearby causing you to jump when you'd hear a noise far too close. They would wait until the team was turned around, patiently waiting for everyone to feel entirely lost before popping out with roaring weapons and chasing you down long patches while everyone screamed for dear life. 

But the true horror show wasn't going to begin until you were inside that house. They chased you that direction, forcing your team up rickey old steps and through the boarded-up farmhouse door as everyone squealed and clung to each other with the first taste of fear with the door slamming shut behind you. Immediately you turned and pulled hard at the handle, attempting to get it back open in a moment of panic before a sinking feeling dawned on you that your team was _actually_ trapped inside the house. You hissed through your teeth. 

"These people from Blackwatch are fucking crazy, they actually locked the door on us-" You turned back to your team, someone grabbed your arm and brought a finger to their lips, their eyes darting to the side where a figure stood looming beneath a flickering light. 

Although he was wearing a mask, the man standing before you was very obviously Jesse McCree. The way he leaned with his hip popped to one side, the tattoo on his inner arm beneath smeared fake blood, those alone would have been enough to give him away but you glanced down only to make direct eye contact with those same awful dirty cowboy boots he wore every single day. You rolled your eyes, something you didn’t realize in the moment would make you target as all at once he lifted a very shiny and very sharp looking machete to point at you. 

“Ain’t anyone ever tell you before it’s rude to roll your eyes like that?” He drawled out as your teammates snickered. 

“Uhm, sorry Jesse I didn’t mean to, it’s just-” You began to defend yourself and quickly realized he had a sinister sound to his voice.

“Don’t you back peddle now, you already did it, didn't ya? Actually, ya know, I was thinkin’ of takin’ _him_ for a special side mission-” Jesse pointed his weapon at one of your teammates, his eyes going wide and he sucked his lips in as the blade angled toward him. “But I think we need to give your attitude a check. You're comin' with me.” 

“Wait-” Your voice squealed as he grabbed a fistful of chain looped from his belt. You attempted to step back from him, instead you accidentally backed up to a wall as your teammates scattered away to watch the scene unfold. "Hey don't just- will one of you help me! Hey!" Despite your feeble attempts to kick him away, a strong grip and the way he was lifting your leg into the air had you almost toppling over as an ankle loop snapped around you attached you to the chain he held. You struggled against him and snapped at your team. "Real great, thanks for the help guys, _really appreciate it!_ "

The captain of your team raised their shoulders in a shrug and half-heartedly mouthed 'sorry' toward you before Jesse let your foot drop back to the ground and he turned his attention to the rest of them. 

"Be as quick as you can." He laughed before throwing an arm over your shoulder. After a quick and unintentional whiff, you slapped a hand to your nose, almost gagging as his body odor hit you and took you right out of the moment of fear. He squeezed you tighter. "See, we're goin' to be pickin' you off one by one, unless you can figure out how to get out of this Nightmare. Somewhere in this house is a key that'll get your favorite little teammate free," He paused to lean against you and pinch at your cheek. "But it's up to y'all to find it and make it out with everyone alive." 

He kept a tight arm around you as he forced you with him through a door and into a dusty hallway with peeling wallpaper, he turned to give the rest of your team one last look and a belted out a maniacal laugh before slamming it. The arm over your shoulder left you, instead, he yanked at the chain attached to your ankle, silently telling you to follow him. Beyond Jesse, you were looking into a bleak and empty hall. No lights, no decorations, or fake blood spatter to scare you: beyond the doorway was complete, total, and absolute darkness. In the last remnants of light, he paused suddenly, forcing you to collide against his back. 

"Well, now, can't make it that easy can I? If you walk the whole way, you'd know how to get back out." He turned to you with a dark chuckle. 

"Whoa, don't you dare-" You huffed, only to gasp loudly as Jesse effortlessly hoisted you from your hips over his shoulders and held you tightly in place. Unable to really fight back against him, you attempted to struggle weakly. "This isn't scaring me Jesse, it's just annoying." 

"Trust me darlin', I'm not tryin' to scare you. It's Reyes you should be afraid of." 

There was something absolutely sinister in his voice, a tone that told you whatever they had planned was made just for you. The chain rattled around as his heavy steps found their way through a maze in the darkness as your stomach dropped and you desperately tried to map out the turns he was taking. It felt like you were over his shoulder forever, minutes or an hour, you had no idea which. When he did finally find the proper place to leave you, there was a noise in the dark of a lock attaching to the other end of the chain- he grabbed your hand and brought to the lock on the wall, allowing you to feel for yourself that you were now chained in place with no more than three or four feet of walking room from the slack. 

He left you silently, no warning, no threat, somehow not hearing him say anything was almost scarier than anything he could have said. 

It was absolutely pitch black, the sound of spurs hurrying away deep into the labyrinth left you shaking as you stood there in absolute darkness. You wanted to laugh at yourself, you’d seen combat, you’d been out in the field with actual weapons and actual danger, and yet you were still trembling like a leaf from the fear of the unknown around you. Blinded, you searched every inch of the walls and floor that you could reach hoping you'd find something to help you. There was nothing, you couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, all alone and fearing what was coming next, you closed your eyes (not that it helped) and tried to listen, attempting to focus enough to hear if anyone was around you. 

"Hello?" You called out after a long silence. Raising your voice just a little louder, you cupped your hands over your lips and tried to be loud enough for your team. "Hey, can anyone hear me?" 

“No need to yell, I'm right here.” A growling voice spoke from the darkness, somewhere in front of you. 

The sudden sound of a person near you sent panic through every nerve of your body as your stomach jumped and a shrill scream left you, chains at your ankles rattled in your fumbling attempt to step back and arms shot out in front of you trying to push them away only to be stopped as strong hands wrapped tightly at your wrists. 

“Where do you think you're trying to go?” The voice purred with an obvious smirk to it. You almost recognized the voice, but there was something to it, something dark, something _different_. 

“Commander Reyes?” You gasped out with wide eyes open to unforgiving darkness and tried to pull your arms back to your body. He held firm, not allowing you any room to move, not allowing you free yourself from his grasp. Your breathing was shakey, your body trembling, you wanted to believe it was Reyes but he wasn't a quiet person. How had you not heard him? His heavy walk was usually so easy to hear and yet somehow he'd been able to sneak up on you without making a noise. 

There was a tingling across your skin as all at once the pressure of his hands disappeared and the sound of his voice was suddenly against your ear. 

"You're shaking." He spoke with a smile, his breath hot against your skin. 

"Yeah, I was psyching myself out being _alone_ in the dark." You tried to rationalize your own thoughts, the way he just moved, no sound, no shifting, it seemed close to impossible. Trying to make yourself laugh as a distraction, you turned to his voice. "And can you write Jesse up for smelling like a garbage shute? That man needs to use some deodorant." 

"Come on." Finally, you heard Reyes in the voice, his usual low but chuckling tone. "At least pretend to be scared." 

"I'm scared of that BO." 

"I'm about to write you up for being a spoilsport." There was the usual annoyance from Reyes you knew. You let out a relieved sigh knowing without a doubt it was him, only to tense up once again you felt his body moving. He was forcing you to step back, using his body to box you in until your shoulders hit the wall. "Would you rather be out there with your team getting chased by some of my best agents who are wielding real weapons?" 

"That's definitely a liability." 

"It's only a liability if we don't sew you up after." 

"Ha. Ha." You paused as you realized just how overbearingly close he was. Although it was pitch black, you could feel his arms resting against the wall on either side of your head. Backed up against the wall, his leg between your thighs trapped you the same way that chain at your ankle was. If he could feel your heart racing you were sure he'd think it was fear but you knew exactly what that leg far too close to your core was doing to you. "Are you trying to scare me or...?"   
  
In the distance, you could hear a door open, the far off sounds of your team frantically discussed the dark maze before them. You opened your mouth to scream, hoping to alert them of your presence, only for a gloved hand to wrap at your jaw before sliding over your lips and press down, thick fingers held firmly in place to keep you quiet. Voices of fellow teammates, yelps from being startled as Blackwatch members chased them through the halls somewhere in another section of the house, warm breath pushed through your nostrils to the fabric of his gloves. There was a quick flash of light, a pillar of white somewhere off in the distance beyond tall walls from a small flashlight, but it was just enough light for you to catch a glimpse of Reyes. 

Wearing his usual sweatshirt, his hood was up and it shrouded most of his face beneath shadow. In your flash of clear vision, you caught his lips parted and his chest shuddering with a heavy breath. In a quick attempt to break free when he was distracted by the light as well, you tried to break free, however, all that accomplished was grinding your core accidentally against his thigh. You unintentionally gasped beneath his hand pressed to your mouth, the sudden jump of pleasure as you brushed yourself against him seeming to awaken feelings you'd been trying to repress. 

As soon as the commotion and flash of light were gone, you pushed away Reyes's hand and let out a frustrated huff of air. 

"So how long are we going to be waiting for the rest of my team?" You asked, trying to act as casual as possible. 

"Most teams take about half an hour." He replied nonchalantly. 

"So I'm stuck here in the dark for another half hour?" 

"Well, normally I'd be scaring you! But, it seems you'd rather complain about my agents." He was laughing as he adjusted above you, his face dropped closer to yours. "Would you rather I leave you alone to your thoughts until then?" 

"No!" You cried out before biting back your words and regretting blurting something so obvious. "Ah- I mean, um-"

"Aw, don't want me to leave you all alone?" 

"You have somewhere better to be?" You asked back with the same attitude. 

He grunted in response, even in the dark you were almost sure he was rolling his eyes. Maybe your mind was simply playing tricks on you, something about being in the dark had your senses heightened with him looming around you. He must have felt restless, he adjusted his weight and in doing so, his thigh rubbed against you in a swift movement. Surely, he must have known what he was doing. The way his leg began to move, the slow building of his thigh grinding between your legs told you he absolutely knew you were being undeniably turned on by him. 

There was another flash of light, a glimpse of a flashlight from far in the distance passing over the entrance to the dark maze and you were able to see the longing look in his dark eyes. 

"Do you have the key for this stupid chain?" You asked after a silence that went in for far too long. 

"Unfortunately not, Jesse has the spare and he's busy terrorizing the rest of your team. You are stuck with me for a while." The way Reyes was speaking had a breathless quality to it, like he was trying to ask a prying question but couldn't quite get it out. "Is... that going to be a problem?" 

"No. No problem." You muttered with a small voice and tried to control your pulse. 

There wasn't much room to move your arms, trapped beneath his body and pressed to the wall with limited options, you brought your hands between bodies and gripped into the front of his sweatshirt. He seemed to respond to your touch, his core muscles jumping before he adjusted his weight. One arm resting near your head slid out of earshot, then hesitantly moving to rest on the curve of your hip. You wondered what you must have looked like there in the dark, just two people huddled close together with hands wandering. 

"How were you being so quiet earlier when you snuck up on me? It's like you were moving without touching the floor." You asked quietly, almost as silent as the room.

"Well.." He spoke low and made sure his lips brushed against your ear so you could feel him smile. Your grip at the front of his sweatshirt tightened, nails digging into the zipper running down the front as you shifted and shamelessly pushed your core against his thigh. He could feel you, you _knew_ he could feel you. Reyes kept his lips as close to you as possible. "That's a secret."

"What a _mysterious_ answer, Reyes." You teased, hoping he would somehow see you rolling your eyes in the dark. "It's probably something ridiculous like you're attached to the ceiling with wires or some crazy shit."

"I promise you it's not wires." He laughed, you could feel his laugh as his body was surrounding you. "Would you like to check for yourself?" 

"Inviting me to feel you up? Bold move, commander." 

"Wait, that's- I wasn't-" He fumbled over his words, sputtering out before he cleared his throat and adjusted on his feet. In doing so, his thigh between your legs rubbed against you, just the right spot to force a small gasp from your throat as nerves lit to attention and your core pulsed. "Hey, now, I heard that." 

"Whatever you think you heard, you didn't." You spoke through your own fingers after slapping your mouth in an attempt to stop the moan. Thankful for the pitch-black room around you, he couldn't see the sheer humiliation you felt. You were desperately trying to play it cool, but having the Blackwatch commander basically pinning you to a wall with his leg grinding between your thighs, there was absolutely no arguing against the wet spot growing at the fabric of your panties. 

"Mhm." He sarcastically agreed, the large hand at your hip grabbing you just a little bit harder. 

All the times you'd flirted with him you never expected it go anywhere, Reyes was an unobtainable and untouchable man both in rank and agency. You were nothing but a grunt, a field agent, someone who had no business being as close as they were with Reyes- and yet all you wanted him to do was grab you with those massive hands of his and pin you to that dark cold floor. While you were too busy being embarrassed for yourself, you didn't notice the catch in his own breathing or the way he was wiping his palm against his clothes before leaning hard against the wall you were supporting your shoulders against. 

The hand at your hip pushed, ever so gently, it could have been an accident, but it was just enough to make you grind your core against his leg. You let out a little whine, a noise of uncertainty, which caused him to pull his hand away. Not wanting to intrude on your space, or perhaps finally realizing just what it was doing to you, he hesitantly tried to push away from you. 

"Wait, Reyes-" You held tight with one hand gripped at his sweatshirt, the other fell from your mouth to meet the other. 

"Please tell me I'm not misreading this." He whispered with a breaking voice. 

"You're not!" You confirmed far too quickly, your heart skipping over beats with every passing second. "You're not. I thought I might have been misunderstanding you-" 

His hand returned to your hip, the thigh between your legs bucked up and found a perfect spot that made you tremble from the pressure. It felt as if things moved from zero to a hundred in no time, within seconds his lips were on yours, heated and pulling in shaking breaths as kisses grew deeper and deeper. Heated and lost in the moment, you felt him pushing and pulling your hip, moving you, shaking your core hard against his leg until your face was flushed with warmth. Although you were in your Overwatch uniform, the friction of him rutting had your whole body tensing and your hands grasping for anything on him you could hold onto. 

Uncaring whether or not someone would be able to hear you, moans slipped out at every bounce of his leg. 

"Are there cameras in here?" You panted out, nails clawing at his sweatshirt. 

"Would you want to stop even if there was?" he half-laughed as he smirked against your ear. His leg dropped, quickly replaced by his hand dipping between your thighs and making you jump with confident fingers replacing the previous much more clumsy limb. Another kiss landed on you, needy and shaking with fingers pressing and sliding against your covered folds. He asked between kisses, breathless and panting. "Can I take you? Right here?" 

"Here? In this haunted house where your agents are running around with genuine weapons like some group of maniacs? Reyes, you _romantic_." You laughed, your tone practically dripping with sarcasm. 

"Next time will be all candles, silk, and roses. I promise." He chuckled as he moved to kiss your neck. 

"That better be a promise." You sighed happily, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of your pants and deep beneath the fabric covering you. 

Kisses along your neck continued as thick fingers found their way over your clit, your body jumping as he moved quick circles. He was quick to feel just how wet you were, all too happy to slide digits between folds and test them at your entrance. You leaned hard against the wall, allowed yourself to angle your hips for him. One finger curled in, immediately finding and playing against sensitive nerves. One finger had you arching your back and whining out his name, one finger had you pushing and pulling your palms down his strong chest, one finger had you vying for so much more. 

Every now and then your body would bump against his, if the groans and the way he was whispering your name beneath his breath weren't enough to tell you how much he wanted you, the tight bulge at the front of his pants confirmed he was also running low on patience. 

"Hang on-" He said with a kiss to your cheek. You waited in the dark, catching up to your own heartbeat hearing the sounds of hands searching pockets and a belt being undone. You took the hint and began to unzip your own pants, the chain at your ankle rattling as you moved. Although the black emptiness of the room seemed to enhance the noise he was making, you couldn't quite place what you were hearing. 

"What are you-?" 

"Give me your hand." He cut you off as something thudded dully to the ground. Your pants slipped down your thighs, fumbling around in the dark, you held out your palm only for something square and almost weightless. You closed your fingers around it, momentarily perplexed before it hit you hard that he'd placed a condom in your hand. "Would you like to put it on, or should I?" 

"Well if you don't mind me just grabbing around blind, I'll put it on you." You laughed to yourself as you reached down. Reyes carefully reached for your hand, he wrapped his fingers at your wrist and led you to his waistband. Clumsily attempting to both open the condom and free him from his surprisingly soft briefs. You hand hit his cock, you could feel a hard throb and the way his entire body seemed to give in to a deep groan as you wrapped a cautious hand around him. He was so heavy against your palm, too thick to wrap completely around. He was _big_. "Oh, my god, Reyes."

"Too much?" He practically growled, his hands moving to hook at your underwear and pulled roughly exposing you to the chilly air of the dark maze. 

"I guess we're going to find out." You tried to hide your nervousness as you shimmed your free leg out from your pants, the fastening at your ankle an annoying reminder that you were completely at Reyes's will. 

Everything seemed to be heightened without vision, he hooked your knee at the crook of his arm, lifting one leg far off the floor to spread you wide for him. Trying to find you, he missed at first, nerves must have been doing him in as he poked about before dipping his hips low and guiding himself to your entrance. Even though you'd grasped him, the size of his tip still left your head spinning as he pushed in and stretched you. Even with the condom on, you could feel every pulse and jump of his cock against your walls. Voice stuck in your throat, his lips tracing your jaw distracted you enough to relax and feel him slide deep within. 

Effortlessly, he bent his knees lowering himself enough to maneuver his arm beneath your other leg. Unable to even protest to being lifted off your feet, he used the wall as a rest for your shoulders and forced your weight to drop heavy against him as both legs relied on his own strength to remain upright. You were absolutely trembling, the chain at your ankle loudly alerting anyone in earshot of your erratic bouncing against the wall. With no other place to hold onto him, you wrapped your arms at his neck and pulled his hood away before slipping fingers into his short hair. 

There was a tightening coil deep in your stomach, with every thrust that brought you back down against him you were curling your toes in your combat boots and clawing nails at the back of his head. 

"Fuck-" He panted out, lips to yours as he tried to smile sheepishly. "Come here." 

He held you tight, arms strong around your body as he pushed away from the wall and air rushed past your face. He brought you down to the cold floor, laid himself on his back as he was still buried deep within you and left you placed over his lap so you sitting over him with knees on the ground to either side of him. With you on top and blinded by the dark, you weren't even sure where to begin with riding him. He felt like he was splitting you apart, in the best possible way, but you were shaking so bad that even your attempt to grind on him left you weak. He moved your hands to his chest, waited for you to get comfortable and brace yourself before he began to buck up hard. 

His hands held firmly on either hip and forced you to bounce above him. Your name fell from his lips, between the coil tightening size of him mixing around your insides and the way he was groaning when you'd take him to the hilt, you were sure the two of you must have been quite the sight to see if only the lights had been on. 

Just as the passive thought went through your mind, there was a flash of light and a shrill scream from the beginning of the maze. You slapped a hand over your mouth, quieting yourself as running steps and the sounds of your team came roaring into the room. A pillar of light from a flashlight startled you as it pointed to the ceiling and they called your name. After a moment of pause, your eyes looking at his in wide panic, you slowly dropped your fingers and looked to the high walls of the maze. 

"Here! I'm over here!" 

Reyes opened his mouth, you thought to stop you from calling out, but you pressed your palm hard over his lips and bit your bottom lip. With the dim and erratic light of a distance flashlight, you were catching glimpses of the dark heated look Reyes was giving you. The way he was handling your hips got harder, clearly chasing his own high as quickly as he could while you covered his mouth. The look in his eyes was something of intense lust, almost to a point of anger, but you could just see how much he was getting off on the idea of you riding him while your team closed in. He suppressed desperate groans as you felt telling jumps in his motions. 

Knowing he was just about to spill over, you circled your hips hard and leaned hard against your hand resting on his lips, riding him until he came with curled fists beating against the ground in an attempt to stay quiet. You let yourself follow suit, your own orgasm small but powerful enough to leave you tightly squeezing around him. Luckily your own high-pitched whine was drowned out as another Blackwatch agent chased your team to the tune of a chorus of screams. 

"I'm over here, come on!" You yelled out, trying to act normal as you carefully climbed off Reyes. He was smirking, his lashes hanging low over his gaze as he kept his eyes on you. 

"If anyone asks," He whispered as quietly as he could, his hand moving to cover himself and tug at the now full condom. "You better tell them I scared you." 


End file.
